Universal United Wrestling Federation
by LordryuTJ
Summary: The worldwide juggernaut of fanfiction wrestling hits this site! Rated T for violence, some suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Roster, titles, shows

**The Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**An absolute force in fanfiction wrestling entertainment, the Universal United Wrestling Federation is and always was the #1 business since the 1980's, and contains a great amount of stars from all over fiction. The shows and PPVs are rated TV-14 for its main involvement of violence, along with some suggestive themes and adult language. There are three different brands that have their own sets of championships per brand. In addition, unlike most pro wrestling companies in real life, there are no limits on gender, whether male or female, creating the possibilities of intergender matches, and the uselessness of a Women's Championship.**

**The show starts off in April 8, 2013, the day after WrestleMania. Below are the results of the cards of the first three pay-per-view events, along with the rest of the scheduled PPVs this year, along with information on brands, their superstars and staff, along with free agents.**

**The annual draft will happen on the night after SummerSlam, on Monday Night Raw. A supplemental draft will happen on the afternoon before ECW, on Tuesday, and those draftees will be announced in a chapter in between the Raw draft episode and ECW in the same week.**

**By the way, the WrestleMania is the same as the one in WWE, so it's the 29th WrestleMania since UUWF's debut in 1981.**

**PPVs of the Year (includes results for first three PPVs):**

**Royal Rumble:** January 27, 2013

**Theme:** "Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW - Raw Tag Team Championship**

Team Hell No (Kane/Daniel Bryan) (c) defeated United Domination (Wade Barrett/Mason Ryan)

**Intercontinental Championship**

Antonio Cesaro defeated Austin Aries (c)

**ECW Championship**

Batista (c) defeated Dean Ambrose

**Last Man Standing - World Heavyweight Championship**

Sheamus (c) defeated Big Show

**UUWF Championship**

CM Punk (c) defeated The Miz

**Winner of Royal Rumble:** Brock Lesnar (2nd victory, first in 2003)

**No Way Out:** Feburary 17, 2013

**Theme:** "Awake and Alive" by Skillet

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW - United States Championship**

Chavo Guerrero defeated Christopher Daniels (c)

**SmackDown Tag Team Championship**

Prime Time Players defeated Epico and Primo

**Elimination Chamber - World Heavyweight Championship**

Sheamus (c) defeated Big Show, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit and Baraka

**ECW Championship**

Scorpion defeated Batista (c) by count-out; Batista still retains

Trixie defeated Spike uncleanly

**No Disqualification - UUWF Championship**

CM Punk (c) defeated The Miz

**Royal Rumble Shot On The Line**

Brock Lesnar defeated Rainbow Dash

_Fandango distracted Rainbow to cost her the match, and attacked her post-match._

**Elimination Chamber - Winner Faces Punk at WrestleMania**

Chris Jericho defeated John Cena, Antonio Cesaro, Leo Pittsburg, Peter Griffin and Applejack

**WrestleMania 29:** April 7, 2013

**Theme:** "Some Nights" by Fun (Cena/Taker), "I Will Not Surrender" by Angels and Airwaves, "Bones" by Young Guns

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW - WrestleMania 29-man battle royal, winner faces the United States, Hardcore or Intercontinental Champion the week after WrestleMania**

Rey Mysterio over 28 other superstars. **[1]**

**Champions vs. Champions**

Team Hell No (Raw) defeated Prime Time Players (SD)

**Extreme Rules - ECW Heavyweight Championship**

Batista (c) defeated Scorpion

**I Quit (Feud-ender)**

Spike defeated Trixie

Fandango defeated Rainbow Dash by disqualification

_Fandango was beaten down post-match by Rainbow with a steel chair that she ended up using causing the DQ._

**World Heavyweight Championship**

Brock Lesnar defeated Sheamus (c)

The Shield (Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns) defeated James Storm, AJ Styles and Christian after Styles walked out on Storm and Christian near the end, and then attacked The Shield after the match, causing some questions that have yet to be answered.

Undertaker defeated John Cena

_Cena and Taker shook hands afterwards, as a sign of respect between the two._

**UUWF Championship**

Chris Jericho defeated CM Punk (c)

**[1]** The other superstars included Wade Barrett, Nostalgia Critic, Applejack, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Kassius Ohno, The Great Khali, Bully Ray, Twilight Sparkle, The Miz, Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal, Brodus Clay, Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, S-Wreck, Mason Ryan, Louis Bannter, Apple Bloom, Johnny Cage, Scootaloo, Rarity, Angry Video Game Nerd, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Jack Swagger and Diamond Tiara.

**Extreme Rules: April 28, 2013**

**Most, if not all, matches are of a special no-disqualification stipulation.**

**Badd Blood: May 19, 2013**

**Main event matches are of the First Blood stipulation.**

**Scrambler: June 16, 2013**

**The main event title matches are in the stipulation of the Championship Scramble match from WWE's most recent rendition of their old Unforgiven PPV.**

**Money in the Bank: July 28, 2013**

**Money in the Bank matches for Raw, SmackDown and ECW's world titles are featured.**

**SummerSlam: August 25, 2013**

**The draft happens on the Raw after SummerSlam.**

**Night of Champions: September 22, 2013**

**All championships from all three main brands are on the line.**

**Over the Limit: October 13, 2013**

**The main event title matches will be of Fatal-4-Ways.**

**Bragging Rights: October 27, 2013**

**The three brands enter a brand war for a trophy that determines the superior brand of the year.**

**Survivor Series: November 24, 2013**

**5-on-5 elimination tag team matches are a priority in this.**

**Armageddon: December 29, 2013**

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs and Hell in the Cell-based matches are featured.**

**Shows:**

**Raw:** Monday

**ECW:** Tuesday

**Main Event:** Wednesday (contains all brands)

**SmackDown:** Friday

**Raw Champions:**

**WWE Championship:** Chris Jericho (won off CM Punk)

**Previous history since December 2012:**

**December 30, 2012 (Armageddon) - April 7, 2013 (WrestleMania):** CM Punk (third reign)

**April 7, 2013 - present:** Chris Jericho (second reign)

**Intercontinental Championship:** Antonio Cesaro (won off Austin Aries)

**Previous history since January 2013:**

**January 27, 2013 (Royal Rumble) - present:** Antonio Cesaro (first reign)

**Raw Tag Team Championships:** Team Hell No - Kane and Daniel Bryan (won off Bad Influence (Daniels/Kazarian))

**Previous history since October 2012:**

**October 21, 2012 (Hell in a Cell) - present:** Team Hell No (first reign)

**SmackDown Champions:**

**World Heavyweight Championship:** Brock Lesnar (won off Sheamus)

**Previous history since October 2012:**

**October 21, 2012 - April 7, 2013:** Sheamus (second reign)

**April 7, 2013 - present:** Brock Lesnar (second reign)

**United States Championship:** Chavo Guerrero (won off Christopher Daniels)

**December 30, 2012 - Feburary 17, 2013 (No Way Out):** Christopher Daniels (second reign)

**Feburary 17, 2013 - present:** Chavo Guerrero (first reign)

**SmackDown Tag Team Championships:** Prime Time Players - Darren Young and Titus O'Neal (title was previously vacated)

**Feburary 17, 2013 - present:** Prime Time Players (first reign)

**ECW Champions:**

**ECW Heavyweight Championship:** Batista (won off Scorpion)

**November 25, 2012 (Survivor Series) - present:** Batista (first reign)

**ECW Hardcore Championship:** Nostalgia Critic (won off Samoa Joe)

**November 27, 2012 - January 1, 2013:** Goro (first reign)

**January 1, 2013 - March 5, 2013:** Samoa Joe (second reign)

**March 5, 2013 - present:** Nostalgia Critic (first reign)

**ECW United States Tag Team Championships:** The Shield - Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins (won off Samoa Joe/Ryback)

**January 1, 2013 - present:** Ambrose and Rollins (first reign)

Right below is the roster, not sorted in order of alignment nor push.

**RAW (36 superstars):**

**Commentary:** Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross

**Ring announcer:** Lillian Garcia

**Theme song:** "To Be Loved" - Papa Roach

**General managers:** Triple H and Shane McMahon

**John Cena**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Attitude Adjustment, STF

**Chris Jericho**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Codebreaker, Walls of Jericho

**CM Punk**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finishers:** Go To Sleep/G.T.S, Anaconda Vice

**Bobby Roode**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finishers:** Fisherman's suplex, crossface

**Austin Aries**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Brainbuster

**Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Igniter (Emerald Fusion)

**Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Execution (one-handed spinebuster into backbreaker)

**Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Crystal Arrow (Falcon Arrow)

**Zack Ryder**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Rough Ryder

**Santino Marella**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** The Cobra

**"Doctor of Thuganomics" Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** FU-2 (top rope variant of the Attitude Adjustment)

Peter Griffin models his gimmick off of the old rapper gimmick that John Cena once used.

**Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Drunk Driver (Stump piledriver)

**"The Heartbreak Equine" Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Sweet Chin Music

Applejack models her gimmick off of the Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels.

**"Brand New Badass" Leo Pittsburg (original character)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** My House (Underhook sitout powerbomb)

Leo Pittsburg is a badass biker who takes what he wants.

**"The Shaman of Sexy" John Morrison**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Starship Pain, Moonlight Driver

**"A Real American" Jack Swagger**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Patriot Lock

**Charlie Haas**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Haas of Pain

**The Miz**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Skull Crushing Finale

**"Great and Powerful" Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Twisting DDT

Trixie is a complete egomaniac who was at one point the Raw General Manager. In her starting years in late 2011 to early 2012, gained victories over all six of the Elements of Harmony, before losing at Extreme Rules to Spike in 2012.

**Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Burnout Driver (reverse tornado DDT), Dragon's Bite (double arm trap STF)

**Bender (Futurama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Backbender (double backbreaker followed by powerslam)

**Antonio Cesaro**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Neutralizer

**Kofi Kingston**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Trouble in Paradise

**R-Truth**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Little Jimmy Drop

**"The Big Red Monster" Kane**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Chokeslam

**Daniel Bryan**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** No Lock

**Wade Barrett**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Bullhammer

**Mason Ryan**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Wales-Made Powerslam (snap powerslam)

**Rey Mysterio**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** 619

**Sin Cara**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Mexican senton bomb

**"The Intellectual Savior" Damien Sandow**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Terminus

**"Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Cross Rhodes

**Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Sweet Chin Music

**Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Complete Shot

**Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Corkscrew neckbreaker

**Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** 3:16 Stunner

Lumpy bases his gimmick off of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

**SmackDown (32 superstars):**

**Commentary:** Michael Cole, Matt Striker and John Bradshaw Layfield

**Ring announcer:** Justin Roberts

**Theme song:** "Cry For Help" - Shinedown

**General managers:** Booker T and Theodore Long

**"The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** F5

**"The Celtic Warrior" Sheamus**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Brogue Kick, Pale Justice

**Alberto Del Rio**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Cross Armbreaker

**"The Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Swanton Bomb, Twist of Fate

**Matt Hardy**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Twist of Fate

**Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Swanton Rainboom (Swanton Bomb)

**"The Apex Predator" Randy Orton**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** RKO

**"Funkasaurus" Brodus Clay**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Splat Splash

**"Sweet T" Tensai**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** T-Bomb (chokebomb), Splat Splash

**Fandango**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Top rope leg drop

**Heath Slater**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Sweetness

**Jinder Mahal**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Sitar Clutch (camel clutch)

**Drew McIntyre**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Platinum Record (double arm DDT)

**Hurricane Helms**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Diving cross body, Shining Wizard, knee facebuster

**Louis Bannter (original character)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Hijack Cutter (gutwrench powerbomb into cutter)

**Mr. Anderson**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Mic Check

Currently on month 2 of his 60-day suspension after a Wellness Policy violation. Will return at some point during April or May.

**"World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** World's Strongest Slam

**"World's Largest Athlete" Big Show**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Chokeslam, WMD

**Hornswoggle**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Tadpole Splash

**Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Party Cutter (a la DDP's Diamond Cutter)

**"The Crippler" Chris Benoit**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Diving headbutt, Crippler Crossface

**Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** None Better (jumping reverse DDT)

**"The Show-Off" Dolph Ziggler**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Zig Zag

**Big E Langston**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Big Ending

**"Mr. No Days Off" Darren Young**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Fireman's carry gutbuster

**Titus O'Neal**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Clash of the Titus

**S-Wreck (original character)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Money Maker (Gutwrench piledriver)

S-Wreck is a high society snob who uses his money to his advantage to get his way.

**Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Right hand knockout punch, Kimura armlock

**Christopher Daniels**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Best Moonsault Ever

**Kazarian**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Fade To Black

**Chavo Guerrero**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Frog Splash

**Baraka (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Tarkatan Spin (Flying springboard lariat)

**ECW (29 superstars):**

**Commentary:** Joey Styles and Mike Tenay

**Ring announcer:** Jeremy Borash

**Theme song:** "This Means War" - Nickelback

**General manager:** Mick Foley

**"The Extreme Animal" Batista**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Batista Bomb

**"Hellspawn" Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finishers:** Spear, Tombstone Piledriver

**Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Ice Breaker (Rebound spinebuster), Lin Kuei Technique (Tiger spin into spiking reverse DDT)

**Kurt Angle**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Angle Slam, ankle lock

**Bully Ray**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finishers:** Bubba Bomb, Bubba Cutter

**Devon**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Saving Grace

**Tommy Dreamer**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Snap DDT, Dreamer Driver

**Rob Van Dam**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Five Star Frog Splash

**Sabu**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Air Sabu

**The Sandman**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Senton bomb, Russian legsweep

**"Captain Charisma" Christian**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Killswitch

**"The Cowboy" James Storm**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Last Call Superkick

**AJ Styles**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Styles Clash

**Bam Bam Bigelow**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Bam Bam Splash

**Raven**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Evenflow DDT

**Vader**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finishers:** Vaderbomb, chokeslam

**Dean Ambrose**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Executive Action (running kneelift to face of opponent on knees)

**Roman Reigns**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Samoan spear

**Seth Rollins**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Riot Control (flying knee strike from top rope)

**Nostalgia Critic**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Box Office Bomb (spinning powerbomb)

**Angry Video Game Nerd**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Nintendo Powerbomb (powerbomb from top rope), Rolling Rock (top rope 450 splash/senton combination)

**Eddie Guerrero**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** La Raza Frog Splash

**Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Hollywood Slam (T-bone suplex)

**Samoa Joe**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Muscle Buster

**Ryback**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finishers:** Shell Shock, Meat Hook

**The Great Khali**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Brain Chop, Vice Grip, Khali Bomb

**Spiderman**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Maximum Spider (backflip elbow drop from top rope)

**Goro (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Running powerslam

**Kintaro (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Diving foot stomp

**Managers:**

**Zeb Colter**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Clients:** Jack Swagger, Charlie Haas

**Paul Heyman**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Clients:** CM Punk, Brock Lesnar

**AJ Lee**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Clients:** Dolph Ziggler, Big E. Langston

Occasional wrestler.

**Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Split End (leg trap reverse DDT)

**Client:** S-Wreck

Also a full-time wrestler on SmackDown.

**Ricardo Rodriguez**

**Alignment:** Face

**Client:** Alberto Del Rio

Rarely wrestles; Alberto Del Rio's full-time personal ring announcer.

**Cameron Lynn**

**Alignment:** Face

**Clients:** Brodus Clay, Tensai

**Naomi**

**Alignment:** Face

**Clients:** Brodus Clay, Tensai

**Tag teams/stables:**

**Team Hell No**

Kane and Daniel Bryan

**United Domination**

Wade Barrett and Mason Ryan

**We The People**

Jack Swagger, Charlie Haas (tag team), Zeb Colter (managerial support)

**Team Rhodes Scholars**

Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes

Austin Aries and Bobby Roode

**Troubled Truth**

Kofi Kingston and R-Truth

**Cutie Mark Crusaders**

Apple Bloom (voice of reason/leader), Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo

Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara

**The Show-Offs**

Dolph Ziggler (leader), Big E Langston (bodyguard), AJ Lee (managerial support)

**Prime Time Players**

Darren Young and Titus O'Neal

**Tons of Funk**

Brodus Clay, Tensai (main team), Cameron, Naomi (secondary team)

**3MB (Three Man Band)**

Heath Slater (leader), Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal

**Bad Influence**

Christopher Daniels and Kazarian

Goro and Kintaro

Samoa Joe and Ryback

**Team Nostalgic Hatred**

Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd

**The Shield**

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns

**Team 3D**

Bully Ray and Devon

**Semi-active/inactive non-brand split workers:**

**Triple H**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Pedigree

Co-General Manager of Raw.

**Booker T**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Scissors Kick, Book End

Co-General Manager of SmackDown.

**Theodore Long**

**Alignment:** Face

Co-General Manager of SmackDown

**Edge**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Spear

**The Rock**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Rock Bottom, People's Elbow

**Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Stone Cold Stunner

**Shawn Michaels**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Sweet Chin Music

**Mick Foley**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Piledriver, double arm DDT, Mandible/Socko Claw

General Manager of ECW.

**Sting**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Scorpion Death Drop, Scorpion Deathlock

**Undertaker**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finishers:** Tombstone Piledriver, Hell's Gate

**Vickie Guerrero**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Sean Waltman (X-Pac)**

**Alignment:** Face

Backstage worker.

**Lillian Garcia**

Raw ring announcer.

**Justin Roberts**

SmackDown ring announcer.

**Jeremy Borash**

ECW ring announcer.

**Josh Matthews**

Backstage interviewer.

**Scott Stanford**

Backstage interviewer.

**Jerry "The King" Lawler**

**Finishers:** Piledriver, diving fist drop

Raw commentator.

**"Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross**

Raw commentator.

**John Bradshaw Layfield**

**Finisher:** Clothesline From Hell

SmackDown commentator.

**Hulk Hogan**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Atomic Leg Drop

**Diamond Dallas Page**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Diamond Cutter

**Dixie Carter**

**Alignment:** Face

**Eric Bischoff**

**Alignment:** Heel

Currently inactive...

**Kevin Nash**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Jackknife Powerbomb

**Michael Cole**

SmackDown commentator.

**Matt Striker**

SmackDown commentator.

**Mike Tenay**

ECW commentator.

**Joey Styles**

ECW Commentator

**Johnny Ace Laurinaitus**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Brad Maddox**

**Alignment:** Tweener

Occasional commentator, assistant to Triple H and Shane McMahon

**Charlie Sheen**

**Alignment:** Tweener

Occasional wrestler.

**Vince McMahon**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Shane McMahon**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Leap of Faith

Co-General Manager of Raw.

**Stephanie McMahon**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Okay, so now I don't want any complaints about some certain characters not being on the roster, or other workers like referees not being listed, but I will accept ideas on who to push and who to slap which titles onto next, and also ideas for matches for the PPVs; just don't go overboard with those ideas. This is LordryuTJ signing off, and wishing you luck on your adventure through the world of the Universal United Wrestling Federation.**


	2. Power 25: After WrestleMania 29

**The Universal United Wrestling Federation: Post-WrestleMania Power 25**

**The Power 25 ranks who is on top, and who is declining in momentum. Some of the superstars are rated as a group, if they are in a tag team/stable. NXT isn't included, due to technicallities. Rankings will be updated weekly, and produced in a chapter after every show, along with the PPVs.**

**1:** **UUWF Champion **Chris Jericho; from 3 up to 1 **(RAW)**

**His title win at WrestleMania pushes CM Punk down.**

**2:** **World Heavyweight Champion **Brock Lesnar; from 4 to 2 **(SmackDown)**

**Lesnar's victory manages to push him up a notch.**

**3:** CM Punk; from 1 to 3 **(RAW)**

**Losing the title cost him some.**

**4:** **ECW World Champion **Batista; from 5 to 4 **(ECW)**

**A successful ECW World Championship reign for this superstar helps him up.**

**5:** Sheamus; from 2 to 5 **(SmackDown)**

**Not a lot of world champions make a big comeback from losing their title.**

**6:** **ECW Tag Team Champions **The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns); no change **(ECW)**

**The Hounds of Justice stay alive this week.**

**7: **John Cena; no change **(RAW)**

**Despite a loss against the Undertaker, no shift in momentum has effected him.**

**8:** **UUWF Intercontinental Champion **Antonio Cesaro; from 9 to 8 **(RAW)**

**Due to 's loss at WrestleMania to Fandango, Cesaro is automatically pushed up despite not being active at WrestleMania**

**9:** Scorpion; from 8 to 9 **(ECW)**

**A loss for the Hellborn Spectre.**

**10:** **Raw Tag Team Champions **Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan); from 12 to 10 **(RAW)**

**An interbrand victory against the Prime Time Players, plus Rainbow Dash's decline on the same WrestleMania, helps this team of strange bedfellows up to the top ten.**

**11:** Fandango; from 16 to 11 **(SmackDown)**

**Fandango's successful in-ring debut benefitted him deeply, despite the way he won.**

**12:** Rainbow Dash; from 10 to 12 **(SmackDown)**

**Even when payback was a bitch, it didn't help the equine any further.**

**13:** Spike; from 15 to 13 **(RAW)**

**The dragon made his great and powerful rival quit at WrestleMania. I think that means something in this industry.**

**14:** James Storm; no change **(ECW)**

**Not really much went on for his loss.**

**15:** Christian; no change **(ECW)**

**See James Storm.**

**16:** Trixie; from 13 to 16 **(RAW)**

**Being forced to quit gives the opposite momentum than forcing somebody else to do so.**

**17:** AJ Styles; no change **(ECW)**

**His hard to understand actions confused the fans deeply.**

**18:** Rey Mysterio; no previous standing **(RAW)**

**Winning the pre-show battle royal brings Rey Mysterio close to being back on top.**

**19:** **UUWF United States Champion **Chavo Guerrero; no change **(SmackDown)**

**20: SmackDown Tag Team Champions** Prime Time Players; from 18 to 20 **(SmackDown)**

**They lost against Hell No. Enough said.**

**21:** Lumpy; no change **(RAW)**

**22:** **ECW Hardcore Champion** Nostalgia Critic; from 23 to 22 **(ECW)**

**23:** Twilight Sparkle; from 22 to 23 **(RAW)**

**24:** Austin Aries and Bobby Roode; no change **(RAW)**

**25: **Babs Seed/Diamond Tiara (tie); no change for either **(SmackDown)**

**Despite it missing WrestleMania, the bad blood between two divas from opposite sides of society may soon flourish through the Friday after SmackDown.**


	3. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 1

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 1: Highlight Reel, Y2J Appreciation Edition**

**Recap:** One night after WrestleMania, was CM Punk's title reign of 98 days cut short by the Ayatollah himself, Chris Jericho? We reach the aftermath of the battle between Cenation Soldier John Cena and the Deadman Undertaker. Intercontinental Champion Antonio Cesaro will face his next challenger tonight. All this and more tonight on Monday Night Raw!

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**Inspired by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

_**Jim Ross:**__ Tonight on Monday Night Raw..._

_Footage of Punk and Jericho arguing and brawling leading up to their WrestleMania match was shown, flashing by the screen._

_**CM Punk:**__ I _am_ the Best in the World, and I'll still be the best after WrestleMania!_

_**Chris Jericho:**__ After WrestleMania, the UUWF will never be the same a-gain!_

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ A rivalry rises back up! CM Punk and Chris Jericho fight for the UUWF Championship!_

_**Jim Ross:**__ Business has picked up, and it's all led up to this!_

_**CM Punk:**__ I can beat you, Jericho. I just know it._

_**Chris Jericho:**__ The tides have changed, Punk! You may be the champion like last WrestleMania, but we have switched sides, and that's the only change, a big change at that! I just know that this time, Y2J will _rock_ your world!_

_**Jim Ross:**__ After almost two months of buildup, which one of these superstars have come out on top for the top title in the Universal United Wrestling Federation?!_

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ Oh, I can't wait to see what happens tonight!_

_**Jim Ross:**__ Also tonight..._

_Soon enough, the footage of the Chris Jericho/CM Punk WrestleMania rivalry for the UUWF Championship was tossed aside in favor of clips involving the rivalry that carried the face vs. face match of Undertaker defending his 20-0 WrestleMania streak against John Cena._

_**John Cena:**__ There can be only one at the top..._

_**Undertaker:**__ May the best... stand tall._

_**Jim Ross:**__ Undertaker's streak was put on the line last night at WrestleMania, against the Cenation Soldier John Cena._

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ This one has had the hair on the back of my neck stand up all month! Who has come out the winner?!_

_**Jim Ross:**__ We will reveal all the answers to this and more tonight on Monday Night Raw!_

**A/N: Yeah, I wanted to try a recap like the old days, with the commentators being the recapers instead of some generic movie trailer voice for a change.**

**(Cue Raw intro)**

**(Song: "To Be Loved" - Papa Roach)**

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go_

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_That's the deal; you get no respect_

_You're gonna get yours_

_You better watch your _ neck_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

A great fireworks display fired around the stage, below the Titantron as Monday Night Raw was at its starting minutes, taking its entertainment to New Jersey, as a whole lot of screaming fans showed their appreciation to the UUWF. Considering it was the day after one of the biggest wrestling events of the year being in the form of WrestleMania, the crowd was quite pumped for this night, as the fallout of the Show of Shows was beginning.

_UUWF Raw is available in HD._

**Jim Ross:** We are live in the Izod Center, in East Rutherford, New Jersey, as we welcome you to the first post-WrestleMania season episode of Monday Night Raw!

**Jerry Lawler:** We are just about 24 hours removed from last night's WrestleMania! Flames were doused, legacies began, and new champions were crowned at the Showcase of the Immortals!

**Jim Ross:** Ladies and gentlemen, this is "Good Ol' JR", Jim Ross here with my long-time broadcast partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler, along with a very welcome guest here tonight at our broadcast table, ECW play-by-play commentator Joey Styles!

**Joey Styles:** Thanks for having me along, JR! All three of the brands have certainly been shaken to the core after the events of last night, where two of our three world championships have changed hands; the World Heavyweight Championship of Friday Night SmackDown now belongs to the Royal Rumble winner Brock Lesnar, and there is a new UUWF Champion in the form of Y2J, Chris Jericho! And speaking of Jericho, let's head to the ring right now!

We now cut to the Raw ring in the middle of the arena, which was spiffied up for a special segment, complete with a quite king-sized television and a black ring mat, as now was not the time for wrestling. By the look of it, the audience knew what was coming up...

...as a quick blast of pyrotechnics shot up, startling those who were closest to the bluish-white flames.

**(Song: "King Of My World" - Saliva)**

As the lights suddenly shut off, the crowd quickly burst into chants of "Y2J!" as a familiar sparkling set of blue and red lights formed at the stage. The lights in the arena turned back on to reveal the new UUWF Champion, Chris Jericho, turning around so the crowd could see the large golden belt wrapped firmly around his waist, and around his customized bright-as-hell jacket.

_I am the master of my destiny_

_I am the king of all I see_

**Lillian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your _new_ UUWF Champion, Chris Jericho!

Jericho made his way down the aisle, with a huge smile on his face, hearing the Jersey crowd's immense chants of his well known nickname.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, let me tell ya, it's great to see a new champion once in a while, and this is certainly one of those moments where you feel that the title is in the right hands once again!

**Joey Styles:** Well, I can't say that's not true, because CM Punk was a quite cynical and sadistic champion for the over three months of a title reign of _terror_.

**Jim Ross:** While I agree with that, CM Punk is and always was a fighting champion in the past and in the present, today!

As the commentators continued to ramble on about CM Punk and his connections to championship gold, Chris Jericho walked up to one of the sides of the ring apron, took a moment to focus on the screaming fans, and then entered the ring. He took no time to grab a microphone from a cameraman who provided one for him, as the chants of "Y2J" increased tenfold, and a big shine gleamed off the gold of Jericho's UUWF Championship.

**Chris Jericho:** Welcome! To! The HIGHLIGHT REEL!

The crowd let out a chorus of cheers as the new champion smiled.

**Chris Jericho:** Tonight, there will be no need of a guest, because now is the time to celebrate! Why should we celebrate, you may ask? Well, why don't you just take a look at what's now around my waist?

The crowd cheered once again.

**Chris Jericho:** That's right! Y2J is back on top of the mountain that is the UUWF!

Cue the audience cheering even louder, as Jericho showed off his new championship title.

**Jim Ross:** Listen to this capacity crowd!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh wow! I'm afraid my eardrums could get damaged from the sound of these wild Jersey fans!

**Chris Jericho:** Thanks to you, the Jerichoholics, the UUWF Championship is now back where it belongs, in the hands of somebody who so very well deserves it! Not to mention... if I didn't come to the UUWF 15 years ago... where _would_ we be now? Who would be the champion instead of me? Take some time to think about that. Now, I may not have always been an honest man, but this is true to my heart: without you, I would've had the best of luck in my future endavors a _long_ while ago, and that's saying something! Now, onto the topic at hand: my WrestleMania moment. The moment where two Best in the World superstars met face to face, mano a mano, and only one came out the victor, and I think you can see who, because he's standing in this very ring tonight! What's that? You want more, you say? *crowd cheers* Alright then! To solidify my statement, I would like to remind you of the ending moments of the match through a video on my special Jeritron 5000 _in high-definition_. Roll the footage, monkeys!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ha-ha! There's still footage monkeys!

**Jim Ross:** I don't think that could cause laughter in less than ten people.

The big TV in the center of the ring, otherwise known as the Jeritron, activated as commanded by the man who has made the prop live to this day, as it showed what seemed to be the last minute of the UUWF WrestleMania 29 match between CM Punk and Chris Jericho.

**(The following footage from the UUWF WrestleMania 29 PPV happened as followed...)**

_Over 20 minutes in. Both Punk and Jericho were down for the count after a double clothesline that took both of the superstars down. The referee in charge, Earl Hebner, was up to 5 now on the 10-second double KO count._

_**Jim Ross:**__ I don't know if either one of these superstars can stand after the pain, the grueling pain suffered by both of these amazing athletes!_

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ If I was either one of these two, I would've tried to get the win as soon as possible!_

_**Tazz:**__ This is one hell of a rocket buster for sure, for a WrestleMania main event!_

_**Michael Cole:**__ First, it was an absolute battlefield in the I Quit match between and , then it was Legend vs. All-Star as Undertaker hit 21 and 0 against John Cena, and now we reach this, our UUWF Championship match!_

_**Earl Hebner:**__ Seven!_

_As Earl Hebner's count began to reach its end, Punk managed to grab onto the ropes to help himself up, as the chants in the crowd bounced between "CM Punk!" and "Y2J!". Punk got back to his feet at Hebner's count of nine, as Jericho struggled to get back up. The UUWF Champion had a sadistic smile on his face, as he wanted to enjoy finishing Jericho off. As the Go To Sleep had failed on two occasions earlier in the match, Punk was readying for a backup move: his hard-hitting roundhouse to the skull._

_CM Punk was trying hard to power his leg up for the kick, as he wanted it to hit hard enough to get the win._

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ Oh no._

_**Mike Tenay:**__ Oh my... will this mean the end for Chris Jericho?_

_**Joey Styles:**__ Even if it meant the end of the match, I don't know if this is going to end well for either one of these men._

_As Jericho managed to get back up standing, despite being too groggy to stay put, he turned around as Punk lifted his right leg up for the kick..._

_...only for Jericho to duck, causing Punk to end up spinning around for a moment..._

_...until Jericho threw him down back-first, and began to turn him around while holding onto both of the Chicago-made superstar's legs._

_**Michael Cole:**__ Whoa-whoa-wowowowowoWALLS! Walls of Jericho!_

_**Jim Ross:**__ Look at this!_

_**Tazz:**__ Will you look at that? Out of nowhere!_

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ Aw yeah, this is great!_

_**John Bradshaw Layfield:**__ There's no running now! Punk is stuck!_

_**Matt Striker:**__ Scratch out the end of Jericho, it may be the end for _Punk_ this time!_

_Chris Jericho managed to get CM Punk fully locked into the Walls of Jericho, and pulled on his legs as hard as he could. Punk was in No Man's Land right now, as he was on the wrong side of this painful submission hold. The Straight-Edge Superstars crawled towards the ropes, as that was now the only way to break out of the Walls. He tried helping himself to the ropes using his hands, taking his time to try and make it to the ring ropes for the rope-break to take effect..._

_...only to get dragged away by Jericho, who kept the Walls of Jericho locked in, tighter than before._

_**Jerry Lawler:**__ That's it! Punk's gotta tap! He _has_ to now, even if it meant losing the championship!_

_**Michael Cole:**__ There's no breaking _these_ walls down!_

_After a long while to try and get out, through screams of utter pain and suffering, Punk extended a hand..._

_...and began tapping on the mat, officially submitting his title over to the master of the Walls of Jericho._

_**Jim Ross:**__ That's it! It's over! We have a new UUWF Champion!_

_**Tazz:**__ Punk is no longer the champ!_

_**Joey Styles:**__ It oughta suck to be the former champ right now!_

_**(Song: "King Of My World" - Saliva)**_

_As the bell rang, Jericho's music hit again as he let go of the Walls just as soon as the match came to an end._

_**Lillian Garcia:**__ The winner of this match... and the NEEEEWWWW UUWF Champion, Chris Jericho!_

**(And yep, that's the end of the clip.)**

Jericho nodded positively, looking back at that day, which was just almost 24 hours ago.

**Chris Jericho:** Now that's a comeback!

However, soon enough as the cheering began, the brief sound of static suddenly blasted, quickly unleashing one hell of a mixed reaction from the hot crowd, who quickly knew who was coming out next.

**(Song: "Cult of Personality" - Living Colour)**

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_The Cult of Personality..._

The former UUWF Champion emerged from the back, with his manager Paul Heyman by his side, completely ignoring the crowd. He didn't look very happy... or mad, actually.

**Joey Styles:** Well, look who crashed the party!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ladies and gentlemen, here is the _former_ leading champion of the Universal United Wrestling Federation; CM Punk.

Punk took no time to casually walk down the ramp, go up the steel steps, and enter the ring, soon followed by Heyman. Barely anybody was quite happy to see this man, that's for sure.

**Joey Styles:** He's got some set of balls interrupting our new UUWF Champion.

As Punk asked for a microphone of his own, Jericho had some things to say towards the former UUWF Champion.

**Chris Jericho:** Whoaaaaa, hold on, Phil, I'm still talkin'. **[1]** Now where was I? ...Oh right, I was talking about _my_ victory at WrestleMania last Sunday-which is 110% true, by the way. *to the crowd, completely ignoring CM Punk* As of today, I will write the name of this man *points at Punk* into my list of "Superstars I Made Tap At WrestleMania", which is a very dedicated list in my book!

The crowd cheered for Jericho and his recent success during this special edition of the Highlight Reel.

**Chris Jericho:** Now, uh... you were saying, Punk?

**CM Punk:** ...Chris... I didn't come out to complain, I didn't come out to remind you of my rematch clause-in fact, I'm not even going to use it.

The crowd entered a mix of cheers from anti-Punk fans who were pleased to see Punk step down for the moment and boos from pro-Punks who were dissapointed.

**CM Punk:** No, I came here... to congratulate you. To be honest, we had one hell of a battle at WrestleMania; we made every single fan in attendance go crazy, and it is true that I tapped out, because I gave it all I had, and to be fair, that actually means something in the record books. It takes effort-

**Chris Jericho:** _Eeeee_asy there, junior... you're actually accepting that the title you cherished the most has landed in the hands of one of your rivals?

**CM Punk:** Well, in some way... yes, I am. You won fair and square, just like I beat Miz at the Royal Rumble and then the Elimination Chamber and he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

**Chris Jericho:** ...It was nothing because he let me, one of his buds, his friends, companions, _compadres_, _amigos_, step in, and look at me now!

**CM Punk:** Indeed, that is true, but just hear this; I will get my title back, and prove that anybody can make a comeback in this company.

**Chris Jericho:** ...You don't need proof that anybody can make a comeback; it's happened before! For example, _I_ made a comeback by winning my first UUWF Championship in five years. And, no matter who hates it, Brock Lesnar made a comeback as well... because he actually managed to avoid busting his nose open on that sack of suck he calls a shooting star press!

The crowd laughed at that snarky remark from the new UUWF Champion, along with some chuckles from commentator Jerry Lawler.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Same old Jericho...

CM Punk's manager Paul Heyman took the mic, to get a say in this.

**Paul Heyman:** Well, even with a loss in our hands, my clients managed to leave WrestleMania with a championship intact. In fact, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that the _new_ World Heavyweight Champion _Brock Lesnar_ will knock you down on your ass, Jericho, in front of these several thousand so-called "Jerichoholics", to _prove_ you are not the best in the world!

**Chris Jericho:** ...Actually, that's a pretty good idea. _I_ beat some sense into your monster, and you can go on fighting Batman once again with your top hat and Mary Poppins umbrella! **[2]**

Another roaring sound of applause and laughter hit the ring, coming from the audience.

**Jim Ross:** ...What?

**Jerry Lawler:** Did he just compare Heyman to The Penguin?

Soon enough, a familiar hard guitar riff struck the whole Izod Center.

_Time to play the game..._

**(Song: "The Game" - Motorhead)**

The Co-General Manager of Monday Night Raw, "The Game" Triple H showed up at the stage, sporting his formal suit (the same as the ones worn during his COO years) and holding the normal UUWF mic.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look who wanted to get in on this!

**Jim Ross:** Our Raw General Manager, Triple H, is coming out here, obviously to help calm the storm before it rises.

**Triple H:** It seems there is some conflict between you guys, and quite frankly, it _should_ be settled. Punk, since you're stepping down for the moment, I guess that means there is a spot left open that has to be filled as soon as possible. So tonight... we will have our second official Raw Rumble; 10 chosen superstars will come out one by one, and only one will be left standing in the ring! And that one will be set to face Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules! Speaking of Jericho... if you want Lesnar so bad... I'll go get him for you, because the World Heavyweight Champion _is_ in the building tonight, and it will be a rare feat: Champion vs. Champion, Chris Jericho vs. Brock Lesnar!

After the two crowd-pumping announcements for tonight, Triple H began to take his leave, but soon stopped, not finished just yet.

**Triple H:** Oh, and Punk? In the Raw Rumble... you're going to be the first entry.

HHH's theme hit again as he left, leaving Chris Jericho, CM Punk and Paul Heyman in the ring. Jericho had a nice and big grin on his face, as he finally had the chance to show Brock Lesnar who's boss, as Punk conversed with Heyman, not agreeing with the Cerebral Assassin's decision of placing him in the Raw Rumble tonight, especially because he was placed at #1, one of the unluckiest spots in a Royal Rumble match.

**Joey Styles:** Well, I don't know if I agree with Triple H's decision on making CM Punk the first entrant of the Raw Rumble, but he's the boss of Raw!

**Jim Ross:** Well, I can't say he's in full control, but since joining sides with Shane McMahon, the two of these men have had to make some tough decisions as of late! Speaking of decisions, last night Triple H announced a pre-show special WrestleMania 29-superstar battle royal that would determine the number one contender to the midcard title of one of the three brands!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's right JR, and our winner was none other that Raw's underdog athlete from San Diego, Rey Mysterio! Tonight, he'll be facing off against our Intercontinental Champion in the form of Antonio Cesaro!

**(Song: "To Be Loved" - Papa Roach)**

With lightning-quick timing, a _Raw_ match graphic featuring #1 contender Rey Mysterio on one side of the screen and Intercontinental Champion Antonio Cesaro on the other side of the screen appeared, with "INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP" glaring at the bottom-center of the screen.

**Jim Ross:** As the Road to WrestleMania is now all in the past once again, which one of these technical superstars will come out on top, for a quite coveted title? We will find out soon enough, as Raw continues live!

As the match graphic was swept away by the Raw logo, the show went into a brief commercial break...

_**To be continued after this...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**This was my new attempt at an actual not-exactly-weekly wrestling show, like UCW and TWE.**

**[1] Phil is the first half of CM Punk's real name, Phil Brooks. He is also commonly called Phil on the Pro Wrestling Boards at GameFAQS.**

**[2] I had to make a joke like that, because Paul Heyman would make a great Penguin in a future live-action Batman movie or series.**

**Well, instead of pulling out episodes as single big chapters, I'll do these shows in parts so in between two parts could be commercial breaks (except for PPVs, which will be split by matches (with occasional extra segments)), and so people will get more from this experience.**


	4. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 2

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 2: Kane and Daniel Bryan (Team Hell No) vs. Aries and Roode - RAW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP**

**Info:** Kane and Daniel Bryan are set to defend their long-held titles against the ego-filled team of Austin Aries and Bobby Roode; John Cena announces his plans heading towards the Raw Rumble tonight.

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**Inspired by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**PS: Yes, just about every TV match that has a commercial break will all be in one chapter, so there's imminent commercial breaks mid-chapter.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The bell rang, as Monday Night Raw's long-time ring announcer Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the red-roped squared circle.

**Lillian Garcia:** The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Raw Tag Team Championships!

The title graphic for the ruby-grazed Raw Tag Team Championships appeared in an far, long shot of the Izod Center, filled to the brim with very excited fans.

**(Song: "Off the Chain (Orchestral Version)" - Dale Oliver)**

As the crowd rose up in boos, the arrogant team of TNA all-stars Austin Aries and Bobby Roode emerged from the back, bragging to the whole arena about their plans to claim tag team gold before the year ends.

**Lillian Garcia:** Introducing first, making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, the team of "The IT Factor" Bobby Roode and "A-Double" Austin Aries!

**Jim Ross:** These two superstars had previously won a number one contender's match over the team of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth on the Raw before WrestleMania, although it took more than just pure skill and strategy...

**Joey Styles:** No, it didn't. In fact, they used some dirty tactics to pull off the win; hopefully that is not the case in this match.

**Jerry Lawler:** And even though these two men don't get along well, they still manage to pull off wins every now and then.

The egomaniacs took their time as they made their way up the steel steps and entered the ring, through the ropes, as usual. Aries and Roode stood at one of the ring corners, awaiting their championship-carrying opponents.

**BOOM!** Flames blasted at the stage, as the crowd quickly switched their motive, cheering for the team that was about to show up.

**(Song: "Veil of Fire (version 3)" - Jim Johnston)**

The lights went dim with blood red as the Big Red Monster Kane and his lightweight partner Daniel Bryan appeared at the stage, with the red and black of the Raw Tag Team Championships wrapped around their waists.

**Lillian Garcia:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 533 pounds, they are the Raw Tag Team Champions... the team of Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No!

**Jim Ross:** Well, let me just say that this unbalanced team has been on quite a roll over the past several pay-per-views, starting off the year with a victory over the team of Wade Barrett and Mason Ryan at the Royal Rumble this January, followed by a valiant effort over the SmackDown Tag Team Champions of Titus O'Neal and Darren Young, better known as the Prime Time Players, at WrestleMania last night!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's true, but yet the question here tonight is will that success continue tonight, with another match that will put their championships on the line?

As the three commentators talked about them, Kane and Daniel Bryan walked down the ramp, looking towards their opponents, before making their way up the steps at one of the corners of the ring, and walking through the ropes.

As Kane began to slowly raise his hands up, Daniel covered his ears, as usual, just as Kane harshly brought his arms back down, setting off an explosion that blasted fire from all four corners. The fans in the front row, along with Lawler, JR and Styles, and even Austin and Bobby flinched a bit from the sudden blast of red/orange pyrotechnics. The referee in charge, in the form of Charles Robinson, called for the match to start, with a three-bell salute.

The two people to start off the tag team contest were Daniel Bryan and Austin Aries, who were quite evenly matched in terms of experience and weight class.

**Joey Styles:** D-Bry and Aries starting off for their teams...

Bryan and Aries circled the ring for a moment, before locking up almost 10 seconds in. After keeping the tie-up in, Daniel managed to take control, as he wrenched on Austin's right arm, and then struck him with a right kick to the chest of the former X-Divison Champion.

**Jerry Lawler:** And a kick to the abdomen from Daniel Bryan.

Daniel once again kicked Aries in the chest area, and then wrenched on his right arm once again, before flipping him over with a hip toss/arm drag variation. Bryan drove a knee into Austin Aries's back while the latter sat down and took the pain. However, Aries managed to kick Daniel on the head with his athletic skills, and quickly jumped towards his team's corner, tagging in Bobby Roode as a result.

**Jim Ross:** That was a quick and sudden tag right there, but I don't blame Aries for wanting to take a breather this early.

**Joey Styles:** He's just making a smart move is all, letting his slightly stronger partner try to take Daniel Bryan down.

After entering the ring, Roode locked up with Daniel in the center of the ring, before shoving away and bragging to the opponent like any cocky heel would. The audience didn't quite approve of this, but they continued to watch the match play through.

However, Daniel bounced off the ropes near where his partner Kane was, and nailed the "IT Factor" wrestler with a sweet dropkick, causing him to bounce off the ropes on the opposite side of where Daniel rebounded. Bryan jumped over Roode, who was quickly recovering from the dropkick to his body...

...only to catch a hard lariat from Bobby, who easily shifted momentum towards his and Austin's side.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ooh! That's gotta leave a mark!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, did you _see_ the impact from that clothesline?! That could've taken his head off right on the spot!

Bobby Roode soon tried to take the earliest opportunity in the match by pinning the goatfaced former World Heavyweight Champion, prompting Charles Robinson to count the pinfall.

**1!** And Daniel Bryan gets the shoulder up with little difficulty.

**Joey Styles:** If I was Bobby Roode right about now, I would've taken some time trying to put the hurt on Bryan even further before trying for a pin.

Roode picked Bryan up by his head, and kneed him in the gut, before whipping him into the red ring ropes once again. He went for a hip toss...

...only for the former Money in the Bank winner to catch him by surprise with a swinging neckbreaker.

**Jim Ross:** Oof! That _definitely_ sends a message when you pull a move like that out of nowhere!

Daniel bounced off the ropes once again to try and drop a move down on the former Fortune member, but Roode was smart, and turned over onto his stomach, forcing Daniel Bryan to rethink his plans for the moment and continue bouncing around, but Roode managed to kick the bearded submission specialist in the gut, and plopped him down with a DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** And a hard DDT!

**Joey Styles:** This match just keeps going back and forth!

Bobby Roode soon quickly went for another pin attempt, covering Bryan.

**1! 2!** Daniel Bryan powered out of the pinfall.

**Jim Ross:** And another kick out from one half of Team Hell No!

After the kick out from the Raw Tag Team Champion, Bobby dragged him by his feet to his team's corner, and tagged Austin Aries back in. Aries jumped over the top rope, and landed on Daniel with a very athletic-looking elbow drop.

Afterwards, where he would've just pinned Daniel again on the spot, Aries instead focused on kicking him while he was down, while holding onto the top rope. Quickly enough, referee Robinson began to start a five-count, as Austin continued to pound down on Bryan.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Austin managed to stop after dropping a knee on Daniel's face, but was pulled away from the corner by Charles Robinson, who reminded him about the possibility of getting disqualified from that kind of striking in the corner.

However, with the referee's back turned, Bobby Roode took the advantage by dropping from the apron and delivering a foot choke to Daniel Bryan, using the bottom rope to his advantage, and getting back on the black ring apron just in time for the referee to not notice the unclean tactics.

Aries quickly ran back and dropped another elbow on the chest of Daniel, trying to keep him away from his big red partner for as long as possible. The big-bearded Triple Crown winner **[1]** was temporarily left defenseless by the duo of misfit heels, unable to pull off a counter at the point (**Or was he?**). Austin Aries prepared for another manuever, as he placed Daniel carefully on the top turnbuckle, trying for what could most likely be a superplex at this point. Aries kept his footing on the bottom turnbuckle, and tried to grab onto Bryan...

...who suddenly sprung down, wrapping his left arm over Austin's head, and successfully locking in what seems to be a front necklock, beginning to hop off the top rope.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my! Guillotine choke! What an athlete!

**Joey Styles:** Team Hell No might retain the titles, if Daniel Bryan can keep that locked in tight enough!

However, as he kept the guillotine choke locked in, little did D-Bry notice Aries's partner Bobby Roode tagging himself in by tapping on the region-rager's back. As Austin squeezed his way out, Roode bounced off the ropes near Kane...

...and smacked Bryan with a painful clothesline to the face, sending him flying over the top rope!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! We may have spoken too soon!

**Jim Ross:** Daniel Bryan goes flying to the outside.

As he placed his feet back on the ring apron, Austin Aries had an idea brewing in his mind, and called for Bobby to tag him back in. did so, as Aries walked back into the ring, rebounding off the ropes...

...and jumped Bryan as he tried to get up with a big suicide dive to the outside, nearly flying over the Raw commentary table! It seemed as though Aries bumped his head on the edge of the table covering during the dive, though, and hurt his head badly.

**Joey Styles:** Dios mio, what a leap straight towards our announce table! Both men are down!

**Jim Ross:** Will Team Hell No successfully retain their Raw Tag Team titles or will Bobby Roode and Austin Aries come out on top? We'll find out after this commercial break, as Monday Night Raw continues!

The screen faded out while focused on Austin Aries and Daniel Bryan, who were still down on the ground, as the referee was preparing to start the 10-count.

_**Commercial-break**_

The screen faded back in on Austin Aries knocking Daniel Bryan down with a dropkick, followed by a no-handed springboard moonsault, and a lateral press for a pinfall attempt.

**1! 2!** Daniel Bryan kicked out once again.

**Jim Ross:** We welcome back to-back to Monday Night Raw, and over the whole commercial break, the team of Austin Aries and Bobby Roode has been dominant, as Daniel Bryan has yet to tag in his Team Hell No partner Kane.

Austin got a bit frustrated, and stomped down on Bryan, as a camera managed to catch a shot of a small cut on his head that was caused before the commercial break.

**Joey Styles:** Well, as we can see here, before our commercial break, Austin Aries managed to get busted open a bit after a suicide dive onto Daniel Bryan in which he smacked the side of his head on our announcer table-here's a replay of that hard bump he had just taken moments ago.

As Styles mentioned the replay, the screen that showed the current action squeezed out to the top left, to show the bump with Aries jumping into Bryan, afterwards holding his head in pain. The replay flew back out of screen as Austin Aries tagged Bobby Roode back in, and they both began kicking Bryan down.

**Jerry Lawler:** So far, Aries and Roode have been dominant for almost the entire match. It's gotta be a tough road that Team Hell No continues to ride down.

Bobby picked Daniel up and dragged him to the center of the ring, where he sucked the one-half of the Raw Tag Team Champions into a front necklock, and prepared for an old-fashioned vertical suplex. Roode lifted Bryan up...

...only for Bryan to suddenly roll Roode up into a small package outta nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa-whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!

**Joey Styles:** Small package! Small package!

**Jim Ross:** This could be it!

**1! 2!** Surprisingly, Bobby Roode managed to kick out, to the dismay of the fans, who were doing the ever-popular "YES!" chants, as it's regular whenever Daniel Bryan is in action.

Roode sighed in relief that he managed to power out of the rollup, as Daniel waited for him to get up. As the "YES!" chants grew tenfold, Bobby managed to get onto his knees...

...only to taste kick after kick to the chest area, from Daniel Bryan, who let out a shouting "NO!" on each kick.

**Jerry Lawler:** Daniel is just striking down on Roode!

**Joey Styles:** Each of those shots feels like getting whipped with a belt!

After at the least six kicks to the reddening chest of the IT Factor Superstar, Daniel delivered a hard kick to the side of Roode's head, knocking him right down on his face.

**Jim Ross:** And a kick to the skull, straight to Roode!

After the kick combo, Daniel Bryan decided to climb up one of the corners of the ring, up to the top rope, and readied himself. He leapt for his signature top rope move, the diving headbutt...

...but yet it didn't connect, as Bobby Roode managed to roll out of the way, and at that moment, both men were now down.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Jim Ross:** Daniel Bryan was looking for the diving headbutt, shades of current SmackDown superstar Chris Benoit.

**A/N: In this universe, because it's fiction, people like Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero and Bam Bam Bigelow are alive, because it's not even the real world anymore. How do you explain cartoon characters? Well, cartoon characters that haven't even shown up yet.**

Daniel and Bobby began to crawl towards their respective corners, reaching for a tag-in to their partners.

**Jim Ross:** The first one of these men to tag in their partners will get a big advantage in this match, and may get the win!

After about 10 seconds of building up the double hot-tag moment, it went into a well-done pay-off, as Kane and Austin Aries were simultaneously tagged in, and went at each other like a dog and a cat fighting over territory. Kane first connected with a right hand thrust punch upside Austin's chin, knocking him down hard on the clean white ring mat. Aries quickly got up, only to taste another right hand to the neck from the Big Red Monster, and then a third punch.

Kane then whipped Austin over his head with a snapmare. He began to follow up with a dropkick to the face of the X-Division all-star...

...only to miss, unfortunately. Austin Aries quickly capitalized with a dropkick of his own as soon as both he and Kane got up. The monster was knocked back a notch, but managed to stay on his feet, considering his large stature.

**Joey Styles:** Oof! That didn't last long for Team Hell No.

**Jim Ross:** Will Kane be able to come back from that miss-and-hit moment?

Austin struck Kane with another dropkick at another attempt to bring the Big Red Machine down. Soon enough, Aries kicked Kane in the gut, and got him into the regular suplex position, and everybody knew what was coming up next.

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh. Is he trying to set up for the Brainbuster?

**Jerry Lawler:** It seems so!

Austin Aries began to lift Kane up, visibly struggling due to the size of the Big Red Monster...

...but he couldn't get him raised all the way up in the vertical suplex position. However, Kane reversed the Brainbuster attempt and lifted Austin up...

...before slamming him down with a hard suplex, all the way down to the ring mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my! Kane reversed it!

**Jim Ross:** Kane reversed that Brainbuster attempt from Austin Aries into a big suplex in the middle of the ring!

**Joey Styles:** When you get suplexed by a man like the Devil's Favorite Demon, there's a chance it could rattle your spine like a maraca!

**Jerry Lawler:** *keeping in laughter* ...What?

**Jim Ross:** I don't feel like knowing how you made that comparison, Joey.

As soon as he got back on his feet, Kane slowly raised his right arm up, and the crowd's anticipation tip-toed to high levels, as they awaited an imminent chokeslam from the devilish masked superstar. Austin turned around, not knowing what he was expecting, and caught a handful of Kane's gloved hand to the throat. Bobby Roode went ahead to save his partner from incoming destruction, and climbed the top rope at his and Austin Aries's corner. He took a big leap...

...and ended up caught in mid-air by Kane's free hand. The crowd got even more excited as Kane's big chokeslam finish was doubled in terms of victims.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! My gawd! Kane has got Bobby Roode in his clutches now!

**Joey Styles:** Guess now's the time for a double chokeslam from the Big Red Machine!

Kane lifted both Aries and Roode up at the same time with both his hands...

...and successfully delivered the double chokeslam to the braggy tag team. As Roode rolled out to the outside, not being the legal partner on his team's side, Austin was laid out in the middle of the ring. Normally, after a slam like that, Kane would've gone for the pin...

...but instead, he tagged Daniel Bryan back in. The goat-bearded breakout star climbed the top rope...

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like we just might see a flying goat come into play!

Bryan jumped off the turnbuckle...

...and landed on Aries with a huge diving headbutt, which some people could call the "Flying Goat". Daniel went for the cover immediately afterwards...

**1! 2! 3!** The match ended with a ring of the bell.

**(Song: "Flight of the Valkyries" - Jim Johnston)**

**Lillian Garcia:** The winners of this match, and STILL Raw Tag Team Champions... Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No!

**Jim Ross:** Team Hell No still strong! We've seen these two rip through the tag team division for six months now, and they still have the gold!

Daniel Bryan and Kane stood in the center of the ring with their Raw Tag Team Championship title belts, celebrating. However, Kane soon decided to light another fire, as he raised his hands up, prompting Daniel to block out the loud, imminent explosion by covering his ears. As soon as Kane brought his arms down, the fire from the corners shot up again, and the lights in the entire arena turned red, like the whole arena was in Hell.

**(Song: "Veil of Fire (version 3)" - Jim Johnston)**

**Joey Styles:** Kane and Daniel Bryan, originally enemies and now allies, have run rampant over just about all of the other tag teams on Raw.

**Jerry Lawler:** And after what we've witnessed tonight, they aren't going to be taken down the mountain for a while!

The hot crowd in the Izod Center gave a standing ovation to the odd couple, who were standing tall in their victory over Austin Aries and Bobby Roode.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Meanwhile, standing in the Raw interview area, backstage worker Josh Matthews stood by.

**Josh Matthews:** Ladies and gentlemen, with me at this time, a participant in tonight's Raw Rumble, John Cena!

The yellow clad West Newbury superstar walked up to Josh, looking quite ready for tonight's upcoming main event.

**Josh Matthews:** Cena, tonight, you will enter a match you have been familiar with for quite some time, a Royal Rumble match, and on Monday Night Raw, no less. Your thoughts?

**John Cena:** Josh, let me be the first to say that this type of match has happened only once before on Raw, back around close to two years ago. Unfortunately, I didn't win that match. In fact, _nobody_ won; the match ended with a ton of interference from that odd New World Order ripoff that was dipped in mustard. This time, things will change. This time, there _will_ be a winner... and with the number I have in my hands, it won't be a long way to go to get back the UUWF Championship. And as for Punk... let's wonder if he'll last long enough for me to beat the holy hell out of like a big old punching bag. No need to wish me luck, Josh; I already got some on my side.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1]** A Triple Crown is an achievement in a wrestling business, where in one single company, you manage to win a world championship (the top title, like the UUWF Championship or World Heavyweight Championship), a secondary championship (Intercontinental) and a tag team championship (self-explainatory). Daniel has won the World Heavyweight Championship, United States Championship and is a current Tag Team Champion.

**Well, with Team Hell No still going strong on their quite long Raw Tag Team Championship reign, and John Cena as pumped as ever for the second ever Royal Rumble to happen on Monday Night Raw, what else will happen tonight on Raw? Find out as it continues live!**


	5. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 3

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 3: John Morrison vs. Jack Swagger (w/Zeb Colter)**

**Info:** The Shaman of Sexy John Morrison squares off with the Real American, Jack Swagger, in a one-on-one battle. Another Raw Rumble participant is also revealed.

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**(Song: "Ain't No Make Believe" - Stonefree Experience)**

After the commercial break had ended, John Morrison's theme began to play all across the arena as the Shaman of Sexy himself appeared in the arena and sent the rest of the timelapse in a slow-motion state.

**Lillian Garcia:** This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 219 pounds... John Morrison!

The rest of the fangirls continued to go crazy for the Shaman of Sexy as he walked down the aisle looking cool and awesome as ever and entering the ring with such flair.

**Jim Ross:** This is sure to be an interesting contest, King!

**Joey Styles:** It's speed vs. technicality at it's best. I'm sure this match won't disappoint!

**Jerry Lawler:** Indeed! I think John Morrison is gonna give these fans a show they'll never forget!

As Morrison flashed off his brilliant abs to the swooning girls, his music soon faded.

**(Song: "Patriot" - Jim Johnston)**

To a round of roaring boos, Jack Swagger and his manager, Zeb Colter emerged from the back, doing their "We The People" salute.

**Lillian Garcia:** And his opponent, being led down the ring by Zeb Colter, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing at 261 pounds, he is a "Real American", Jack Swagger!

With such Americanized rage, Jack Swagger stared down John Morrison like an immigrant reaching the border. He then got right in the ring as Swagger and Morrison faced off far away from each other.

**Jim Ross:** We got Morrison against Swagger! Hang on to your seats, folks!

As the bell sounded, both Morrison and Swagger engaged in a tie-up position which forced Jack Swagger to go right behind the Shaman of Sexy and sent him down to his knees.

**Jerry Lawler:** Swagger got Morrison grounded there!

When Swagger got right on top of him, John Morrison evaded his greco-roman wrestling pin move with his feet as he monkey flipped him right over the mat. Morrison did a brief kip up and started to play the early offensive by kicking him through the ribs and right down to Swagger's legs.

**Joey Styles:** What a smart move by Morrison! Going right through the knees!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure if that's really smart by Morrison, considering that Swagger could catch one of Morrison's kicks at anytime.

Lawler was right. Swagger had caught one of Morrison's kicks, but not for long. Morrison held on the ropes and unleashed an enzugiri to Swagger's face!

**Jim Ross:** What an enzugiri out of nowhere by John Morrison.

The kick stumbled Swagger a bit as he scooted back to the turnbuckle, feeling a little dizzy.

Capitalizing on his opportunity, John Morrison kicked a little more right into Swagger, sitting him down for the time being. After that, Morrison ran back into the ropes and hit Swagger what seemed to be a running diving Yakuza kick.

**Jerry Lawler:** Excellent kick by Morrison there!

**Joey Styles:** Jack Swagger might have got a molar taken out by that maneuver!

Jack Swagger then retreated under the ropes and outside the ring while Zeb Colter was trying to tend to him at ringside. But that proved to be a huge mistake.

Morrison capitalized once again as he bounced right through the ropes and hit Jack Swagger with a flying corkscrew body press. Luckily, Zeb Colter moved out of the way just in time.

**Jim Ross:** Flying Corkscrew off the top! John Morrison is on fire!

**Joey Styles:** Can he be able to keep up this kind of momentum for long?

As soon as he got Swagger inside the ring, Zeb Colter tried to hit Morrison from behind, but luckily, Morrison turned right around and warned Colter with a death glare.

He then focused right on Jack Swagger, who kicked him right in the chest just as Morrison was getting inside the ring!

**Jim Ross:** Ouch! Morrison felt that one stinging!

**Joey Styles:** Momentum may have turned for the time being!

Not wanting to waste any time, Jack Swagger rammed Morrison right through the turnbuckle, hitting his shoulder right at the turnpost.

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta hurt for Morrison!

Swagger wasn't quite done with John Morrison yet. The Real American body slammed Morrison around the center of the mat and backed away for a bit.

Doing his "We The People" salute, Swagger took a good run and bounced off the second rope to hit Morrison with a Swagger Bomb!

**Jim Ross:** Ow! A Swagger Bomb straight to Morrison.

**Joey Styles:** Morrison is not looking very good at this moment and I think Zeb Colter likes what he sees!

**Jerry Lawler:** *turned off by Colter's beard* I can't stand looking at his beard like that. Looks like if Yosemite Sam and the old guy from the Old Ridge Boys had a kid so ugly, he would win in a ugly contest. And the winner is in fact, Zeb Colter.

One Swagger Bomb was not enough. Swagger wanted to unleash more right on John Morrison. As Swagger did his "We The People" salute again, he took a good run, leaped on the middle rope...

...but only to get hit by Morrison's feet, therefore backing off from the pain.

**Joey Styles:** Swagger tried to hit Morrison with another Swagger Bomb, but that wasn't the case this time!

**Jim Ross:** Morrison may look to fight back here!

J.R. couldn't be more right. Morrison unleashed clothesline after clothesline on the Real American and then connected with a running calf kick.

And after Swagger was down, Morrison bounced back rope atfer rope and hit Swagger with a running knee!

**Joey Styles:** Running knee by Morrison!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice move there! Swagger's looking very frail here and it's not a matter of time!

After seeing Swagger down, John Morrison covered his body for a 1, 2-count. Not enough to get him down.

So the Shaman of Sexy went near the ropes and looked right back at Jack Swagger, who was starting to slowly get up from the running knee. Without no time to waste, Morrison springboarded from the second rope and hit Jack Swagger with a Flying Chuck kick...

...but only for Swagger to catch Morrison mid-air and hit a spinebuster with good measure. The rest of the crowd booed at this because they would've loved to see Swagger get kicked by that phenomenal move by Morrison himself.

**Jim Ross:** Impressive counter by Jack Swagger!

**Jerry Lawler:** You may not have to like Jack Swagger, but you sure have to appreciate his ability.

**Joey Styles:** I think he may be able to lock in that Patriot Lock!

Swagger was indeed going for that Patriot Lock, but he decided that he wasn't quite ready to lock it in just yet. Swagger decided to work over Morrison's leg a bit by pounding it into submission with his elbows.

**Joey Styles:** Swagger working on the leg of Morrison there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Swagger is going on and on with every elbow he's throwing so far!

Seeing that Morrison's leg was already roughed enough, Swagger turned Morrison over and locked in the prince of Parkour's ankle for the Patriot Lock!

With so much excruciating pain, Morrison ankle was almost this close to breaking. He tried to find someway to reach the ropes, but it was no good. Swagger had Morrison beat.

**Jim Ross:** Patriot Lock! Swagger's got the Patriot Lock!

**Jerry Lawler:** There may be no way for Morrison to escape!

**Joey Styles:** There is no way. Morrison may have to tap out here!

But before Morrison could ever think of tapping out one bit, a window sound crashed right out of nowhere, catching the audience by surprise.

**(Song: "Glass Shatters" - Disturbed)**

Out from the back came an anthromorphic ATV-riding moose, wearing the iconic "F*ck Fear" Stone Cold Steve Austin T-shirt and jean shorts. This was, in fact, _Happy Tree Friends_ and _Toonville_ character Lumpy. As Swagger let go of Morrison's leg and looked towards the entrance aisle, Lumpy flipped the so-called Real American off with nice measure. **[1]**

**Joey Styles:** I think we got a bit of a stand-off here!

**Jim Ross:** Is Swagger thinking of inviting Lumpy to the ring?

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Swagger does wanna invite the Stone Cold superfan to the ring! This could be something!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know about you, but Morrison is back on his feet!

John Morrison started to massage the pain enough to sneak-attack Jack Swagger by giving him a nice surprise in the form of a Japanese Rolling Cradle Pin. The referee saw this and started to count the pin.

**1! 2! 3!** The match suddenly ended with the ring of a bell as Morrison quickly rolled right out of the ring, hoping not to get brutalized by Swagger.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ah! Morrison got him!

**Joey Styles:** That was a rollup out of nowhere!

**(Song: "Ain't No Make Believe" - Stonefree Experience)**

**Lillian Garcia:** The winner of the match... John Morrison!

As the rest of the fangirls went wild and crazy because of Morrison's victory, Jack Swagger was still in the ring, just about to lose it one bit because of that distraction by Lumpy, who was laughing his ass off at him.

**Jerry Lawler:** What a victory by John Morrison!

**Joey Styles:** Indeed! Jack Swagger couldn't believe his own eyes for a second!

**Jim Ross:** Swagger could be looking to blow up here! And I think it may be centered right around Lumpy for good measure!

Lumpy still kept on laughing and even raised John Morrison's arm in victory! This caused Jack Swagger to perhaps go insane all over the ring, just kicking at the ropes and bitching like a damn sore loser. Zeb Colter was trying to calm Swagger down, but it sure wasn't doing any good to begin with, as the crowd pumped themselves up with an "Austin" chant, in reference to Stone Cold, whose footsteps Lumpy was following. Speaking of an alcoholic moose...

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Meanwhile, as John Morrison's music was still playing on the outside, inside backstage area, Matt Striker ran into a satisfied Lumpy.

**Matt Striker:** Lumpy, can we get some word on you? Any idea or reason of why you cost Jack Swagger the loss here?

Smiling and laughing with satisfaction, Lumpy spoke on to Striker.

**Lumpy:** Striker, isn't it obvious? I don't have a reason. I'm just here to have a good time. You see... people can't stand guys like Calvin and Hobbes, also known as Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter. I was just here because I can be anywhere and anytime I want, because I go wherever I please. If Swagger didn't look at me to begin with, than he would have won. I was only there just to entertain myself from the action. If Swagger has a problem with me, than fine. I wouldn't really give a flying damn what Swagger and Colter think of me. I'm dead-set on raising hell on Raw, and I will continue raising that hell at the Raw Rumble. I guarantee that I'll be the next in line for the UUWF Championship, and that's the bottom line, because Lumpy said so!

Lumpy soon walked out of the interview area as with lightning-quick timing and the song "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach playing, a split-screen was showing that featured both Rey Mysterio and the Intercontinental Champion Antonio Cesaro warming up and walking all-throughout the backstage area.

**Jim Ross:** I cannot wait for this match!

**Joey Styles:** Indeed! Rey Mysterio won the battle royal last night at WrestleMania, and coming up next... he gets a shot at Antonio Cesaro and his Intercontinental Championship belt!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is gonna be exciting! It's up next!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] Yes, the middle finger gesture is unblurred, as it's TV-14-worthy.**

**With Lumpy, CM Punk and John Cena all confirmed for the Raw Rumble main event, it will seem like an exciting match! Speaking of matches, will Cesaro vs. Mysterio and Lesnar vs. Jericho keep the crowd begging for more? Obviously yes, but what will happen in these three matches? Find out as Raw continues live!**


	6. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 4

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 4: Rey Mysterio vs. Antonio Cesaro - INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP**

**Info:** The Master of the 619 Rey Mysterio faces off against the Anti-American Neutralizer Antonio Cesaro with the Intercontinental Championship put on the line, tonight on Raw; more on the Raw Rumble tonight.

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Jim Ross:** Tonight, Raw is live from East Rutherford, in the Izod Center!

**Joey Styles:** So far tonight has been quite an intense night, as we kicked it off with CM Punk and Paul Heyman interrupting our new UUWF Champion Chris Jericho's celebration ceremony in the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** And it all went down in flames for Jericho at that point!

**(Recaping what happened in the first hour of Raw (yes, we're in the start of the second out of three hours))**

_Cut to earlier tonight, with CM Punk, Paul Heyman and Chris Jericho in the ring at the start of tonight._

_**Paul Heyman: **__even with a loss in our hands, my clients managed to leave WrestleMania with a championship intact. In fact, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that the NEW World Heavyweight Champion BROCK LESNAR will knock you down on your ass, Jericho, in front of these several thousand so-called "Jerichoholics", to prove you are not the best in the world!_

**Jim Ross (real-time voice-over):** Soon enough, the Game Triple H showed up to have a say in this...

_Cut to Triple H standing on the stage, about a minute or so later._

_**Triple H:**__ Tonight... we will have our second official Raw Rumble; 10 chosen superstars will come out one by one, and only one will be left standing in the ring! And that one will be set to face Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules! Speaking of Jericho... if you want Lesnar so bad... I'll go get him for you...(a few seconds are skipped to drive the point in quicker)...and it will be a rare feat: Champion vs. Champion, Chris Jericho vs. Brock Lesnar! (a few more seconds later) Oh, and Punk? In the Raw Rumble... you're going to be the first entry._

**Jerry Lawler (real-time voice-over):** With that, we have a series of main events that will happen tonight! It's going to be huge!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Heading back into the backstage area, there was a focus on what seems to look like a lottery roulette keg... which was being used to help guarantee that anybody could get any number in tonight's Raw Rumble. A ball with a number between 1 and 10 that was kept from camera view shot out...

...and landed in the hands of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_'s equine cowgirl Applejack, who was smirking, impressed by the number she had gotten. Nearby happened to be her friend Twilight Sparkle, who had also gotten a number of her own just earlier.** [1]**

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'll be wishing you good luck in the Raw Rumble tonight. I hope the both of us can make it through this.

**Applejack:** Aw, shucks, Twi. I don't think there's a need for that, considering it's everypony for themselves out there. See ya in the ring, sugarcube?

AJ and TS pounded hooves and separated for the moment, as the Sweet Apple Acres expert took a stroll across the backstage area-

**?:** Raah!

A blur tackled the orange pony off of the focus of the camera, which was poking away from what was going on. **Must be a scared little cameraman...**

The sounds of yelling and screaming from Applejack and the unknown attacker, along with some audible punching and crashing across the backstage hallway, were heard for a good 10 seconds, quickly developing into slamming noises as if a steel chair smacked a wall several times in a row. The camera shook lightly as it looked back to see what happened off-screen...

...to reveal on the ground a battered and busted open Applejack, still conscious but barely. A pair of feet that belonged to the attacker crouched down...

...and revealed themselves to be the irate Real American Jack Swagger, who was holding the ball that carried what was originally Applejack's number, and was most likely scheming on getting back at Lumpy for what happened several moments ago. He held his right arm to his chest, as he crouched over the bloodied pony.

**Jack Swagger:** We... the people.

Swagger left Applejack behind, as Twilight Sparkle returned to the honest equine's side, having witnessed the short but brutal attack from afar, and was horrified at the assault that could be considered a felony to some.

**Twilight Sparkle: **We need some help over here! Can somepony get me _a damn doctor_?!

Paramedics and referees, among other people, circled the scene of the crime as they tried their best to help Applejack after that sneak attack from Jack Swagger. **Ugh, that damn Swagger...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my god...

**Jim Ross:** That was just a sickening thing to watch.

**Joey Styles:** That dastardly Jack Swagger has done it again; he has stolen another superstar's opportunity to shine.

Heading back into the ring, Raw ring announcer Lillian Garcia prepared to do her job and introduce the participants for this next match-up.

**Lillian Garcia:** The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!

The crowd showed their true emotions and cheered for this upcoming match.

**(Song: "Miracle" - Jim Johnston)**

_C'est un miracle!_

_Es wunder isch gscheh!_

_C'est vrai! Eh!_

Making his way out to the stage first before this contest officially began was current Intercontinental Champion Antonio Cesaro, who wore his title belt around his waist. He was sporting pitch black sunglasses, along with a little red beret, which didn't exactly go along with his trunks-and-boots attire of blue and white.

**Lillian Garcia:** Introducing first, from Lucerne, Switzerland, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, Antonio Cesaro!

As Cesaro did his odd fist-thrusting signature pose before making his way down the aisle, the commentators began to talk about the champion.

**Jim Ross:** Ever since the Royal Rumble, where he defeated Austin Aries, Antonio has kept the Intercontinental Championship around his waist for 72 days, over two months of dominance.

**Fun fact: 72 days can translate to 2 months/13 days, 1728 hours, an estimated 10 weeks, or over 6 million seconds. Thank you, TimeAndDate dot com!**

**Jerry Lawler:** He is truely an Intercontinental Champion, as he isn't really that much of an American.

**Joey Styles:** He's purely a Swiss athlete, and a tough one at that!

As the three commentators continued to make some facts about Antonio Cesaro, he took step by step up the stairs of cold, hard grey steel, and entered the ring, before taking the belt off his waist, and continuing the fist-pumping he started at the stage, before stepping into one of the corners to wait for his lucha libre-ready challenger.

_Booyaka-booyaka..._

_61-619!_

_Booyaka-booyaka..._

_That's my-that's my pueblo_

**(Song: "Booyaka 619" - P.O.D)**

After a shot of pyro shot up in the center of the stage, the masked optimistic all-star Rey Mysterio jumped up from out of the backstage area in a split-colored red and white attire (**like his attire from SmackDown vs. Raw 2011**) and took a moment to walk across the stage, setting off more fireworks on both sides of the entrance stage, one after another, to an immense ovation from the hot crowd in East Rutherford.

**Lillian Garcia:** And his opponent, the challenger, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 168 pounds, Rey Mysterio!

**Joey Styles:** And here's one superstar who truely knows a thing or two about being Intercontinental Champion, considering he's been one three times throughout his entire career here in the Universal United Wrestling Federation!

**Jim Ross:** Despite his small stature, Rey Mysterio has pulled off countless victories over the last decade, and has won a fair share of titles as well, including, as you mentioned, Styles, the Intercontinental Championship, the Tag Team Championships, the Cruiserweight Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. He's very motivated to get the gold off Cesaro's waist tonight.

**Joey Styles:** Antonio should watch out, because Rey is a tough superstar when it comes to being technically sound and also an amazing high-flyer.

**Jerry Lawler:** Rey is indeed an "Ultimate Underdog"!

Just as JR, King and Styles finished up with their comments on Rey Mysterio, the luchador entered the ring, and stood on one corner, and then another, to work the crowd even more. The referee in charge of the match, Jack Doan, grabbed onto Antonio Cesaro's Intercontinental Championship, and raised it up into the air, so all of the UUWF fans in the Izod Center arena could be able to see it.

After a few seconds, Doan started the match with the well-known quick three-bell salute that begins just about every battle in wrestling.

**Jerry Lawler:** Alright, here we go; Intercontinental Championship on the line!

The match's first moment was of Mysterio and Cesaro circling the ring, before going into a quick tie-up. Cesaro got the first hand in the encounter, grabbing onto the high-flyer's left arm, before slapping Mysterio on the back of his head and shoving him away. Cesaro then came up from behind Mysterio and slammed him to the mat with a back suplex.

Just as both of the superstars landed on the white ring mat after the suplex, Cesaro managed to get back onto his feet and drop his knee right onto Rey's right arm, before throwing it down on the mat.

**Jim Ross:** A back suplex, and now Antonio Cesaro is working on the arm of Mysterio.

Antonio picked Mysterio up swiftly, and caught him in a front facelock...

...before laying him out again with a suplex of the vertical variety.

**Joey Styles:** And now a hard _vertical_ suplex.

Cesaro quickly went for the pinfall.

**1!** Rey kicked out with great force, as it was a bit tough considering his size.

Antonio Cesaro plucked Rey Mysterio from the mat like a carrot and struck him in the gut with a kick, before whipping him across the ring, into the red ropes. Antonio ducked down, preparing for a back body drop...

...but ate a kick to the face from Mysterio, who quickly afterwards jumped over Cesaro after running the ropes one more time. While jumping over him, Rey rolled Antonio up with a sunset flip.

**1!** Almost 2, but Cesaro kicked out.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Mysterio went for a quick cover, but the Intercontinental Champion powered out at an instant!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's tough being a cruiserweight going up against somebody less than 80 pounds larger than him.

As soon as he kicked out, Cesaro sat up on the mat, but quickly ducked an attempt at a kick from Mysterio, and tripped him onto his face, before jumping over him, and rolling him up with an odd reverse bridge pin (**think like an electric chair hold, except with the guy in control pinning the other to the mat**). Rey, however, managed to keep his shoulders off the mat before the count of 1, and soon enough, Antonio had Mysterio lifted onto his shoulders with the electric chair hold.

**Jerry Lawler:** _Whoa_, this is getting hard to follow now! Who's on top right now?

**Joey Styles:** I'm guessing it's Rey Mysterio, by the looks of it.

After a moment of slow-down in terms of the action, Antonio Cesaro approached the ring ropes, possibly thinking of trying to toss Rey Mysterio out of the ring, but Mysterio managed to grab onto the ropes, and send Cesaro over and out with a backwards type of hurricanrana.

**Jim Ross:** Ohh! Making something out of nothing there!

Cesaro was a bit in pain due to the impact of his back hitting the hard floor, but he managed to get up almost as easily as getting up from a slam onto the ring mat...

...until suddenly, Mysterio jumped over the ropes, and onto him with a big plancha divebomb to the outside. Both the champion and the challenger were now laid out on the concrete after the landing.

**Joey Styles:** Dios mio! What a risk he took, and it paid off very well!

As Cesaro and Mysterio took breathers on the outside, Jack Doan prepared to begin the enforced ten-count.

**1!...**

**2!...**

**3!...**

Mysterio slowly managed to get onto his knees, and dragged himself over to the steel steps at ringside. Cesaro, on the other hand, was trying to bring himself over to the black padded barricade that kept the crowd of smarks and regular fans at bay.

**4!**

Mysterio got back onto his feet, and slowly lifted himself up to the ring apron, but Cesaro managed to get back up at around the same time, and dragged him back into the outside...

...afterwards smacking him with a hard clothesline to the face, causing the little luchador to do a moonsault flip onto his face!

**Joey Styles:** Ooh!

**Jerry Lawler:** He just knocked him into next week with that clothesline straight from Switzerland!

**5!**

Cesaro then picked Mysterio up and dragged him by his mask into the ring, following him in for an instant pinfall attempt.

**1! 2!** Rey Mysterio kicked out right at two.

The Swiss athlete automatically went for a submission hold, as he pulled on Rey's arms while pushing on his back with his right knee, otherwise said for short as a surfboard stretch. Cesaro tugged on Rey as hard as he could, trying to wear him down for the win.

**Jim Ross:** I think that Antonio Cesaro is pulling out all the stops here to try and retain his championship tonight.

However, after a rough 20 or so seconds in the hold, Rey managed to strike Cesaro right upside the head with a kick, forcing him to let go.

With the both of them standing on the mat, Mysterio struck the Intercontinental Champion with several kicks to the thigh, to the point where he (Cesaro) was soon swept onto his back. Mysterio linked this into a combo, as he jumped on the second rope near the entrance ramp at ringside, and landed on Cesaro with a springboard splash onto him, quickly hooking Cesaro's legs as he was going for a pin that Jack Doan quickly went to count.

**Jim Ross:** Big splash from Mysterio!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's got a cover!

**1! 2!** The Intercontinental Champion powered out of the lateral press.

**Joey Styles:** Not over yet; a kick-out at two.

Antonio slowly rolled away from Mysterio and went to grab onto the ropes to help himself up, while Rey slid out and stood on the ring apron as he waited for him to get up.

As soon as Antonio Cesaro managed to get on his two feet once again, Rey Mysterio went for the big jump off the ropes...

...only to get struck in the face by Cesaro's "Swiss Death" European uppercut, sending him down to the outside.

**Joey Styles:** A BIG uppercut from Cesaro!

**Jim Ross:** The Swiss Death has helped Cesaro to victory for qutie some time, as it usually leads up to his finisher, the Neutralizer.

**Jerry Lawler:** And it won him the Intercontinental Championship that he is in danger of losing here tonight.

**1!...**

**2!...**

**3!...**

Antonio Cesaro looked down at Mysterio with a smirk, wanting to make it out of this match tonight with his 70-plus-day title reign intact.

**4!**

Cesaro took his eyes a bit away from where Mysterio stood, as he focused on the mixed reaction that was being given to him. That proved to be a disadvantage, as Rey recovered from the European uppercut followed by the hard fall to the outside, and jumped onto the apron, before climbing the ropes right behind the Un-American champion.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh. This isn't going to look good for Antonio Cesaro.

Cesaro turned around, not knowing what to expect...

...and was brought down by Mysterio with a hard senton.

**Jim Ross:** There's the senton!

Rey Mysterio quickly ran the ropes, and kicked Antonio on the chest with a big jumping side kick. He then rebounded off the ropes again and sent Antonio flying with a spinning hurricanrana, knocking him into one of the corners near the ramp. Cesaro bounced away from the turnbuckles, briefly dazed...

...as Mysterio landed on him with a long-range moonsault body block, in a great effort to keep him down.

**Joey Styles:** What a series of moves! This is one hell of a Intercontinental Championship bout!

**Jerry Lawler:** You said it!

Antonio Cesaro rolled back onto his feet after the moonsault splash, still very groggy, and was tripped onto the middle rope with a drop toe hold from Rey Mysterio. This seemed to be one sign of Mysterio's signature move, the tiger feint kick known as the 619, as he readied himself to bounce off the ropes on the other side of the ring, away from Cesaro.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! I think he's ready to call San Diego!

Rey jumped through the ropes, while holding on, to nail the 619 to the head of Cesaro...

...who grabbed Mysterio's legs, and dragged him away from the ropes. Cesaro re-adjusted how he was lifting the high-flyer, as he went for the Neutralizer, his cradle piledriver finisher.

**Jim Ross:** Oh no. This might just be it!

Cesaro wrapped his left arm over one of Mysterio's legs...

...and slammed him down with the Neutralizer. He flipped Mysterio over for the pin...

...only for the masked maestro to roll him up out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wait a minute!

**Joey Styles:** A cover!

**Jim Ross:** Oh my! The pin!

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "Booyaka 619" - P.O.D)**

The crowd went insane as the bell rang, and Rey Mysterio got off Cesaro at an instant to celebrate around the ring. Cesaro stood up, with an expression full of shock, confusion and rage.

**Lillian Garcia:** The winner of this match, and the _NEW_ Intercontinental Champion... Rey Mysterio!

**Jim Ross:** NEW CHAMP! AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't believe it!

**Joey Styles:** I guess it's still true when they say that anything _can_ happen in the UUWF! New champions can be crowned, even when you less expect it!

Referee Jack Doan gave Rey Mysterio his newly-won Intercontinental Championship title, as he stood on all four of the turnbuckles to raise the belt up into the air with his head held high, in triumph.

A few seconds later, the screen faded away to show the UUWF Champion Chris Jericho making his way through the backstage area, as he was about to head into his match with the new World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar.

**Jim Ross:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, as one of our two main event matches on the card tonight, our new UUWF Champion will face off with World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar, set up by co-general manager of Raw, Triple H, earlier tonight.

**Joey Styles:** It is up next; I can't wait for this one!

The screen then faded to black, as it headed back into the commercial break.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Congratulations to Rey Mysterio for his fourth Intercontinental Championship win on this episode of Raw.**

**Up next is Champion vs. Champion: Chris Jericho vs. Brock Lesnar! And with a 10-character 1/3 of a Royal Rumble on the way to determine a new number one contender for UUWF Champion Chris Jericho, you won't want to miss this!**


	7. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 5

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 5: UUWF Champion Chris Jericho vs. World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar - CHAMPION VS. CHAMPION**

**Info:** In a highly rare world champion vs. world champion feat, Chris Jericho faces off against the powerhouse Brock Lesnar!

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**Inspired and sometimes co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As soon as Raw came back from commercial break, the lights in the building went out again, prompting a "Y2J" chant for Chris Jericho, who, as he came out, could only be seen in the dark by the flickering lights of his jacket. His pyrotechnics hit, blasting the lights all over the arena back to life, as he turned around to the whole audience, as he was once again carrying the UUWF Championship around his waist

**(Song: "King Of My World" - Saliva)**

**Lillian Garcia:** The following contest is a Champion vs. Champion match scheduled for one-fall! On the way to the ring... from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds... he is the UUWF Champion, Chris Jericho!

**Jim Ross:** Ladies and gentlemen, that man, the UUWF Champion Chris Jericho, might enter a world of hurt tonight, as he faces off against SmackDown's new World Heavyweight Champion, the man-beast Brock Lesnar, who has an experienced MMA background, and will use that experience to his advantage.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm surprised that Jericho doesn't look the slightest bit worried; Brock Lesnar has _injured_ people in the ring for years, and for years to come.

**Joey Styles:** Jericho, on the other hand, is _also_ experienced, as he has won the Intercontinental Championship a record-holding _9_ times in his entire UUWF career, and was the _first_ UUWF Undisputed Champion back in 2000, when this company was in a merger with former rival company Prototype Wrestling, which brought us a new era for this business!

As Styles, Ross and Lawler went on with their facts on Jericho and Lesnar, the UUWF Champion entered the ring and worked the crowd as he showed off the gold aroudn his waist, and shook the ropes briefly ala current UUWF-ECW Champion Batista and UUWF Hall of Famer, the Ultimate Warrior, before standing in the center of the ring, with his head pointed towards the entry-way.

**(Song: "Next Big Thing" - Jim Johnston)**

A mixed reaction that was mostly cheers started as the music of the new World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar played across the Izod Center.

**Lillian Garcia:** And his opponent, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 286 pounds, he is the _new_ World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar!

**Joey Styles:** Ladies and gentlemen, I can't believe I finally have the chance to say this, but _here_ _comes_ the pain!

As Chris Jericho stayed put in the middle of the ring, the audience were getting a bit confused on the fact that the World Heavyweight Champion did not yet come out. Some have to wonder what's keeping him so long.

**Jim Ross:** ...We have already gotten word that Brock Lesnar _is_ here tonight, but... I just don't know if _he_ knows that the match is starting right about now.

**Jerry Lawler:** Just give him time. He'll be here.

Lesnar's music faded down in volume, as Jericho looked on in confusion, even telling the referee in charge of this match, Earl Hebner, not to start yet. The self-proclaimed "King Of The World" stood by the ropes near the aisle, and then briefly went to look around...

...only to get struck by the World Heavyweight Championship title held by Brock Lesnar, who had been underneath the ring to deliver a sneak attack on the UUWF Champion.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my-oh my god! It's Lesnar!

**Jerry Lawler:** What the hell?!

**Jim Ross:** Brock Lesnar _is_ here!

**Joey Styles:** He was under the ring this whole time?!

**Jerry Lawler:** He was!

**Jim Ross:** What a clever and vindictive way to make an impact on Raw's world champion!

Lesnar stomped on Jericho several times, as Earl Hebner tried to hold him back so Jericho could recover and allow the match to begin. However, clearly not letting anything stand in the way of his plan to crush another world champion after Sheamus into the mat, the MMA-experienced fighter shoved the elder referee aside, and picked Chris Jericho back up onto his feet. Lesnar lifted Jericho up onto his shoulders, going for an F5.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no! Not this way, Lesnar!

**Joey Styles:** This isn't good for Jericho!

Luckily, Jericho slid off of Lesnar, and quickly slid out of the ring, trying to take a breather at ringside.

**Jim Ross:** And Jericho saves himself from a night of defeat!

Y2J scratched his head in frustration as he seemed to be on the wrong side of the momentum shift tonight, after the assault he briefly got from Lesnar just seconds ago. After a moment to himself, he heard as the referee called for him to get into the ring, after he had to keep Brock at bay. Jericho slid into the ring, just as Earl Hebner called for the bell to ring, beginning this match.

Jericho and Lesnar quickly locked up, with Lesnar quickly getting the advantage, as he shoved the UUWF Champion into the nearest corner. Brock delivered several shoulder blocks to Jericho's chest in the corner, and luckily enough to not hit the whole five-count, as Earl pulled him away as soon as he stopped. Chris jumped after Lesnar as soon as Hebner moved out of the way, only to catch major air as he was tossed into the air with a back body drop from the burly brawler. Jericho recoiled as he landed on the mat, feeling pain in his spine from the landing.

**Jim Ross:** And a hard landing to the mat from Lesnar's back drop!

Brock Lesnar scrambled for a pin, but Chris Jericho quickly kicked out. Lesnar picked Jericho up on his feet, by his head, and lifted him up, before bringing him back down with a hard back-breaker.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, vicious back-breaker!

Lesnar kept Jericho in his arms, as to perform another backbreaker...

...but when being lifted up, Chris managed to jump over the head of the shoot fighter, and got behind him...

...in which Jericho delivered a dropkick to the back of Lesnar, knocking him back a little bit. Lesnar turned around, a bit annoyed, and ran at Jericho, who laid himself down, forcing the specialist to jump over Chris to try again...

...and again he did, as he knocked Chris Jericho down with a hard lariat, afterwards pinning him down for the count.

**1!** ...Jericho kicked out right before the count of two from Earl Hebner.

Right after the failed pinfall attempt, Brock caught Jericho in a headlock, while they were getting up from the ring mat, but quickly brought him down with a headlock takedown manuever. Brock Lesnar kept the headlock hold locked in tight, as he wore down on Chris Jericho, in order to try and pick up the victory over the new UUWF Champion. It was a much higher priority, as the backlash from last night's WrestleMania was set to kick in during this month, as the whole UUWF roster was on the road to the Night of Extreme, otherwise known as Extreme Rules, in about 3 weeks time.

**Jerry Lawler:** Lesnar is just... wearing down on that man.

**Jim Ross:** Brock Lesnar shows just about no remorse when it comes to putting the pain on his opponent.

**Joey Styles:** He could do it to just about anyone; we've seen it at the Royal Rumble that he won this year. We've seen it at WrestleMania last Sunday night when he won the World Heavyweight Championship away from then-champion Sheamus. Now, we're seeing him try to do the same to Chris Jericho tonight, live on Monday Night Raw.

Brock Lesnar's plans weren't to make Chris Jericho tap out tonight, but to leave him laying for the three-count with his storm-forming F5, not unlike WrestleMania where he used the same plan to take down Sheamus for his World Heavyweight Championship.

However, those plans didn't exactly pan out immediately, as Jericho bumped him hard on the noggin a couple of times with knee strikes. Again, not unlike Sheamus, who tried something similar with his Celtic fist strikes to the chest at the ropes.

Brock turned over onto his back, as Chris bounced into the ropes near the commentators' table, and ran across the ring. He hopped onto the second rope near Lesnar, and went for a flip...

...only to manage to land on his feet upon noticing Lesnar lifting his knees up to try to nail him in the face. Jericho retailiated by suddenly rolling up Lesnar with a bridge press pin.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa, a roll up out of nowhere!

**1!** Brock grabbed onto Jericho as he forced himself back onto his feet, as he powered out of the pinfall.

**Joey Styles:** And he powers out just at the knick of time!

Lesnar got Chris right where he wanted him, and lifted him up for a powerbomb.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa... watch out, Jericho!

Brock dropped Chris right down on his back with that powerbomb... but still kept the hold tight. He lifted the Man of 1004 Holds back up the same way he did before, and then slammed him right back down with a second powerbomb, immediately pinning Jericho down by his shoulders for the pin.

**1! 2!** Jericho kicked out hard, as both competitors laid down on the ground.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my, what a series of powerbombs!

**Jerry Lawler:** That could injure anybody! Just ask Cena what happened between him and Batista years ago! **[1]**

As a Y2J chant came up in the crowd here in Jersey, Chris Jericho and Brock Lesnar were both down on the white ring mat at the same time, as they found getting up a little bit tougher now. However, Jericho used the ropes to help himself up, and afterwards went after Lesnar with a slide-down dropkick. He struck him in the stomach, sending him sliding underneath the bottom ring rope, towards the ring apron near the entrance aisle...

...only for Lesnar to grab onto one of the ring posts and land easily onto his feet. He walked around ringside, looking around, as he kept himself prepared to attack before heading back into the ring.

Lesnar turned towards to ring...

...to see Chris Jericho shove his feet in his face with a baseball slide, knocking the big man down somehow.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! How the hell did he manage to bring down that powerhouse with one slide kick?!

**Joey Styles:** Must have been hard as hell!

**Jerry Lawler:** This whole battle could go either way, as Monday Night Raw continues live in the Izod Center!

The screen faded out for a commercial break.

_**Commercial-break**_

After the commercial break, Chris Jericho was seen trading punches with Brock Lesnar, quickly losing the advantage to Lesnar seconds later as they went into a corner.

**Jim Ross:** We welcome you back to Monday Night Raw as, during the commercial break, the match led to a bit of a stalemate, as both Lesnar and Jericho got laid out after a double clothesline that sent them crashing!

As Lesnar whipped Jericho across the ring, a replay pushed the current moments of the match aside, showing a moment during the commercial break in which Jericho brought Lesnar down a couple of times with forearm smashes, before they both extended out their right arms, and bumped each other in the face, sending them both down to the mat once again. As the replay ended, back to now, Brock Lesnar clotheslined Chris Jericho in the corner, staggering him. Lesnar then hooked both of Jericho's arms and sent him flying across the ring with a double-arm suplex.

**Jerry Lawler:** And a BIG suplex!

Lesnar stomped on Jericho when he was down, and then dropped an elbow onto his chest.

**Joey Styles:** An elbow drop, wearing down the body of Chris Jericho.

Brock Lesnar plucked Chris Jericho from the mat, and picked him off his feet, before taking him down for a body slam... and then lifted him up onto his feet again. He wrapped one of Jericho's arms over his head, and grabbed onto a leg...

...before sending Jericho across the ring with a hard t-bone suplex.

**Jim Ross:** Lesnar beating down Jericho like a government mule here!

Brock walked over to Jericho, who was trying to cling onto anything he could to try and pull of the win, and grabbed him from behind...

...sending him flying across the ring once again, this time with a hard German suplex. Jericho bounced dangerously close on his neck area, as he fell in the ropes on the other side of the ring, away from Lesnar.

**Jim Ross:** Good god almighty!

**Jerry Lawler:** Did you see him nearly land on his neck from that German suplex?!

A moment after that last suplex, Brock Lesnar dragged Chris Jericho to the middle of the ring and pinned him.

**1! 2!** Chris Jericho barely managed to kick out of the pinfall, after so much damage delivered from Lesnar.

**Joey Styles:** How does he keep going like this?

Lesnar worked on Jericho's right arm with a small armbar hold, while keeping him grounded. Earl Hebner went to check up on Chris Jericho, who refused to submit from the arm-damaging hold.

**Jim Ross:** He's keeping that hold on real tight!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't think Chris Jericho could tap out from just a regular armbar.

**Joey Styles:** Although he just may be trying to wear that arm down for the Kimura lock, one of the toughest submission moves to get out of. Only a select few have been able to break the hold in the past.

After some points of struggle, Jericho managed to slip out of the armbar out of the clear blue, and jumped on the middle rope, landing right on Lesnar with a lionsault that nobody expected at that point. The fans were on their feet, chanting once again "Y2J! Y2J!".

**Jerry Lawler:** A lionsault! Out of nowhere!

**Jim Ross:** Such a gracious leap across the ring! Jericho may try to end it here!

Chris immediately pinned Lesnar down, hooking both of his legs to make it harder to power out. Earl Hebner rolled across the ring, to lay down and count the pin.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, even Hebner's hyped up! Look at him go!

**1! 2!** Brock Lesnar powered out, as the fans got even more excited for the first of a double main event Raw night.

Chris Jericho sprang up from the mat, and went for the Walls of Jericho, but Lesnar shoved him away, using only his strong legs for defense.

**Joey Styles:** Jericho is going for the Walls, but Lesnar refuses!

**Jim Ross:** Lesnar kicks Y2J away!

Jericho grabbed onto the ropes, as Brock ran at him. Y2J shoved a boot in Lesnar's face, knocking him back, and jumped for a running attack...

...only for the UFC legend to catch the UUWF Champion and toss him across the ring for the umpteenth time, this time with a belly to belly suplex! Both men were laid out after a night of fighting, as the hype crowd cheered their lungs out across the Izod Center.

**Jim Ross:** What a match! I just don't know what it's going to take for one of these superstars, these legitimate athletes, to stay down for the 3 count!

**Jerry Lawler:** And listen to this capacity crowd!

The King was right, as the thousands upon thousands of fans gave Jericho and Lesnar a standing ovation, and even managed to squeeze in a random "UFC" chant, which seemed to target Brock Lesnar, considering he's the one between himself and Chris Jericho who has been in the UFC in the past.

**Joey Styles:** I'm listening, and I guess these fans are chanting UFC exclusively for Brock Lesnar!

**Jim Ross:** It seems the new World Heavyweight Champion since WrestleMania has a whole arena of followers here tonight!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm just hoping that chant follows us through the future!

**Joey Styles:** And considering how great these fans usually are, you could bet on that and win, King!

As Earl Hebner began a count to see if either one of the two superstars could get up, Jericho and Lesnar squirmed around on the ring mat for a brief few seconds, before they both tried to get up. Jericho reached for the ropes, and gripped onto them as he helped himself up.

As soon as Brock Lesnar got up on his two feet, Chris Jericho ran at him at full force, jumping for the Codebreaker...

...but Lesnar grabbed onto him by his feet, and slowly dropped down onto his back, while carrying Jericho like he was going for a swing of some sort...

...which, due to Newton's laws, resulted in Chris flying into one of the top turnbuckles. Brock Lesnar bounced off the ropes, preparing for a clothesline on his groggy opponent...

...but Jericho ducked, and unfortunately, Earl Hebner was right behind Jericho, so the result was Lesnar slamming an arm in Hebner's face, causing him to flip and land on his face, knocked practically unconscious for the moment.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Lesnar accidentally strikes the ref!

**Joey Styles:** That _has_ to be a disqualification!

Turning around, Brock was knocked on the side of his head by Jericho's hard enzugiri, staggering him briefly. Jericho bounced off the ropes, maybe going for another Codebreaker attempt...

...only for Lesnar to lift him up onto his shoulders, getting set for the F5. The fans didn't care who was on higher ground, because they were too damn excited by this quickly escalating match. Lesnar was set to take down Jericho once and for all, when suddenly...

...Lesnar spotted the former World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus heading down the entrance ramp and dropped Jericho, completely targetting the Celtic Warrior.

**Jim Ross:** Wait a minute! There's Sheamus!

**Jerry Lawler:** And I though Lesnar was the only SmackDown star here tonight!

**Joey Styles:** This may be payback for WrestleMania last night!

Sheamus slid into the ring, and went for a Brogue Kick, only for Brock to move out of the way and come up behind him, where he picked the pale warrior up onto his shoulders, trying for the F5. Sheamus luckily managed to slide off Lesnar, landing on the ring apron safely, and then dropping down. Brock Lesnar roared at him, and when he turned around...

...his face met Chris Jericho's knees as he was suddenly hit with the Codebreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Codebreaker! Is this it? Is it over?

Jericho pinned the MMA Beast, just as Earl Hebner regained consciousness and noticed.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Jim Ross:** He did it! He overcame the Beast!

**(Song: "King Of My World" - Saliva)**

**Lillian Garcia:** The winner of this match... the UUWF Champion, Chris Jericho!

**Jerry Lawler:** I was quite surprised at how this turned out! It could've gone either way, but in the end, Jericho survived a match against Brock Lesnar!

**Joey Styles:** There were certainly moments that shifted momentum in this match, and it was a now-or-never situation for the winner!

Earl Hebner raised Chris Jericho's left arm up, as Jericho celebrated in the ring. Soon enough, a replay of the finish was shown, capturing the whole ending, from Brock Lesnar's current rival Sheamus interfering, to Chris Jericho landing the Codebreaker on Lesnar for the pinfall victory.

**Jim Ross:** I have yet to assume that Jericho and Sheamus might have a future as partners as their careers continue here in the Universal United Wrestling Federation, but two minds could indeed think alike, and what they're thinking is how else to deal with the monster that is Brock Lesnar.

As the replay ended, there was a well-placed shot of Sheamus smiling while standing at the top of the entrance ramp, smiling in amusement, maybe proving JR's theory right.

Seconds later, there was a fade-to into a triple split-screen, which featured CM Punk on the left, walking towards the entry-way, Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter on the right, with Swagger doing some push-ups, and John Cena in the middle screen, adjusting his armbands in his own locker room. What these three have in common? They are all in the Raw Rumble coming up!

**Jerry Lawler:** Finally, it's almost here! The Raw Rumble is up next, as our second and final main event of the night, live in the Izod Center, for Monday Night Raw! I can't wait!

The screen faded to black, signalling yet another commercial break.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] Perhaps a reference to that one WWE SummerSlam event (I think 2007 or 2008) where Batista injured Cena's back/neck area? Of course, the Universal United Wrestling Federation is kind of out of WWE canon, although some pieces of it are sprinkled across the promotion.**

**What a good match to continue Raw on this night! Next up, the Raw Rumble! Who will come out on top in this match? Will it be breakout star Twilight Sparkle? Will it be the Real American Jack Swagger? Or will the first entrant CM Punk overcome the odds that are stacked on him?**


	8. Raw: 4 8 13 Part 6

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**Monday Night Raw, April 8, 2013: 1 day removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 6 (final): RAW Rumble**

**Info: The rest of the RAW roster will fight to see who will get a chance for a title shot at the UUWF Championship against Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules.**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Soon after the commercial break ended, Lillian Garcia stood on top of the ring with a microphone in hand.

**Jim Ross:** Welcome back to Monday Night RAW! I'm Jim Ross alongside with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and were are just about set to get this Raw Rumble underway!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't wait! The winner of this match will get a UUWF Championship title match against Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules!

**Jim Ross:** This match is just like your typical Royal Rumble. However, like the Royal Rumble, two men start at the ring. But every one minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. Elimination can only be possible when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The last man remanining after all 10 have entered will fight for the UUWF title! Now let's go to Lillian Garcia at ringside.

**Lillian Garcia:** Ladies and gentleman, here is the man who has drawn number 1 for the RAW Rumble!

There was silence for a little while until the static sounded all across the arena. And then the static turned into "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour. Hearing this song, the rest of the fans all stood up in a tremendous ovation as CM Punk came out from the entrance stage.

**Lillian Garcia:** From Chicago, Illinois... weighing at 227 pounds... CM Punk!

**Entrant #1: CM Punk**

Not even minding one bit about the fans response, CM Punk walked calmly to feed off the energy from the fans after yelling out "It's Clobberin' Time!" Luckily, his manager Paul Heyman had to stay away because he didn't want to the worst to happen to him.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at the ovation from this crowd here. You think CM Punk's finally earning the respect of his peers?

**Jim Ross:** Well, if he can win this RAW Rumble tonight, he might do just that.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, but I wonder what number two's thinking right now.

**Joey Styles:** I guess we'll wait and see...

After Punk was cracking his knuckles in anticipation of who number two was gonna be, John Cena's music began to play to the rest of the East Rutherofrd crowd, who booed at the leader of the Cenation as he was coming out.

**Jerry Lawler:** *excited* Oh my! This is unexpected!

**Jim Ross:** Ready or not, here comes John Cena!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like I've never seen this crowd more vocal in my life! This is insane!

**Lillian Garcia:** Introducing the man who has drawn number two!... from West Newbury, Massachusetts... weighing at 248 pounds... John Cena!

**Entrant #2: John Cena**

John Cena seemed to be pleased by this crowd, who got a kick out of booing the holy hell out of him until their vocal cords were dried up like fruit.

**John Cena:** *to the camera* Wow. Tough crowd. I like it!

After doing his famous salute to his loyal fans, he took off running.

But as soon as he got inside the ring, he started hitting away at CM Punk, right around the same time the bell rung!

**Jim Ross:** The matchup has gone underway!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is going really fast, J.R.!

**Jim Ross:** How can you tell, King? John Cena was acting lightning-fast there! And Punk was waiting for him!

This was going fast and furious as the momentum was on John Cena for the time being. Cena then whipped Punk over the turnbuckle and tried to go for a bulldog, but Punk pushed him away and nailed Cena with a roundhouse kick the same time he turned right around!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh! Punk nailed Cena right in the kisser!

**Jim Ross:** That's not a pretty taste in my book!

As soon as Cena started to get up on the turnbuckle, CM Punk nailed him with a Shining Wizard. After the knee to the face, Punk tried to give Cena a running bulldog, but the leader of the Cenation pushed Punk away.

Punk noticed this and turned around, only for John Cena to hit a running shoulder block and then another!

**Jim Ross:** Look at Cena! He's firing away at one time!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think I feel something coming here!

After a huge spin-out powerbomb, Cena approached the head of CM Punk and raised his hand in power. Despite feeling the huge heat from this East Rutherford crowd, Cena looked down to CM Punk and gave him a "You Cant See Me" hand signal.

Cena bounced back from rope to rope and dusted off his shoulders, but Punk moved out of the way, which caused Cena to miss his Five Knuckle Shuffle.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh! Cena tried for a Five Knuckle Shuffle, but he couldn't connect in time!

**Jim Ross:** Punk was smart enough to dodge for the time being!

After Cena held his hand in pain, Punk got Cena up and tried to hit a Go To Sleep, but Cena raked his eyes, which brought out a negative reaction from the fans.

**Jim Ross:** Punk tried for a Go To Sleep, but Cena able to get out just in time!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's a shame. Anyway, the countdown's starting! Who's number 3?

As both Cena and Punk were still countering their finishers, the rest of the crowd turned their attention to the titantron, seeing the last 10 seconds tick down to the third entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #3: Damien Sandow**

The rest of the crowd stood up with moderate cheers as they saw the third entrant make his way down the ramp. It was the "Intellectual Savior of the Masses" Damien Sandow.

After he took his time to enjoy the "Hallelujah" chorus that was playing on the sound system, Damien took off his bathrobe and hit the ground running.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes the so-called "Intellectual Savior of the Un-Washed Masses", Damien Sandow!

**Jim Ross:** He isn't gonna be happy that he got a earlier number, but nevertheless, it's a golden opportunity for him!

Sandow slid into the ring at full speed, and immediately went after the competition. First up to face Sandow in this match was Cena, who delivered a couple of shoulder blocks to the so-called Savior, before getting knocked down from a clothesline by Damien.

**Joey Styles:** Talk about a smart move there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, he's Damien Sandow; every move is a smart move when it comes from him!

After avoiding the Five Moves of Doom, Sandow slammed an Elbow of Disdain onto Cena, but not before a shout of "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

**Jim Ross:** And Sandow delivers the Cubito Aequet, otherwise known as the Elbow of Disdain!

However, Damien Sandow's instant momentum in this match was quickly cut off when CM Punk tossed him aside. Punk went to pick up John, and landed a couple of hard slaps, followed by a back-hand fist, and an attempt at another roundhouse kick. Luckily, for Cena, he ducked the kick, which instead struck the running Damien Sandow, and Punk shrugged it off, knowing he managed to nail his second successful roundhouse to _someone_.

**Joey Styles:** Sandow accidentally takes the bullet, or foot that was originally meant for John Cena! He must've lost a couple of IQ points on that!

Cena looked towards the grounded Sandow, and raised his hand up, before lowering it down for the "You Can't See Me" taunt, setting up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, in his second attempt tonight.

**Jim Ross:** Cena going for the Five Knuckle Shuffle once again!

**Jerry Lawler:** Will he hit it this time?

As John Cena bounced off the ropes, he noticed CM Punk lunging at him with a flying clothesline...

...almost automatically, Cena ducked Punk's attack, jumped over Sandow, bounced on the ropes again, and leapt at Punk with a shoulder block, knocking the former UUWF Champion down, right next to the Intellectual Savior.

**Jim Ross:** And Cena avoiding the obstacles in his possible path to the peak of the mountain, almost like a wrestling machine!

Cena ran the ropes one more time, before stopping right between Sandow and Punk. He brushed off one shoulder, and then the other, before dropping his fists right on both of the superstars. The crowd was angered by Cena's taking control of the match, as some tried to get a "Same Old Shit" chant going on.

**Jerry Lawler:** Cena hits _two_ Five Knuckle Shuffles for the price of one!

**Joey Styles:** And the ovation for him is as negative as it was in Philly back at One Night Stand '06!

**Jim Ross:** The fans sure don't like John Cena this time around! Then again, not a lot of people in Jersey do!

**Joey Styles:** Well, do you know a single Jersey resident who _does_ like Cena?

**Jim Ross:** ...That's actually a very good question!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**AWWWEEESOOOOOOME!**_

**Entrant #4: The Miz**

To a very split reaction from the people in the Izod Center, The Awesome One made his way to the ring, with a great big smile of determination on his face.

**Joey Styles:** Ladies and gentlemen, this Raw Rumble just got more AWESOME! The Miz is a former UUWF Champion, as well as a Tag Team Champion, Intercontinental Champion _and _United States Champion! He's just about held about half of the titles that are currently active in the UUWF!

**Jim Ross:** It would be a bit of a surprise if Miz could be able to overcome the odds, and win the Raw Rumble over CM Punk _and_ John Cena here tonight!

After taking care of both Sandow and Punk, The Miz got into the ring and started punching away at John Cena fiercely. This was a back-and-forth contest between the Miz and Cena. Frankfully, the crowd was a bit bored.

But both men didn't care one bit as the momentum turned to Miz for the time being. After roughing up Cena a little bit more, The Miz nailed a jumping corner clothesline and then a double axe handle on the 'Champ'.

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, Miz is on fire here today!

**Jim Ross:** He's going all over Cena like wildfire!

**Joey Styles:** Will somebody extinguish the Miz?

The Miz stanced himself, hoping to nail John Cena with the Skull Crushing Finale, but Damien Sandow came out of nowhere and surprised The Awesome One with a Russian leg sweep!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, looks like Sandow heard your message, Joey.

**Joey Styles:** Sandow got the Miz by surprise.

The Russian leg sweep was a sign that Sandow was about to hit The Miz with a Cubito Aequet. He soon silenced the crowd with his finger, and as he twirled his arm like a ballerina, he extended his elbow...

...only for The Miz to move out of the way as Sandow came down hard on that elbow! But as soon as he got up on his feet, he was caught by surprise when CM Punk nailed the Intellectual Savior right in the head with a roundhouse kick!

**Jim Ross:** OH! Sandow's brain might be knocked out of this entire arena!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding... Sandow's having a tough time getting out of the starting gate!

The Miz tried to take his time to recover, but he found himself on the wrong end of things when John Cena bodyslammed him on the mat!

After that, the leader of the Cenation got on the top rope while the entire East Rutherford crowd tried to distract him with noises of nonsense. But they couldn't be more delighted when Punk whipped Sandow to the ropes, which forced Cena to split himself on the turnbuckle painfully!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* OH! That's not a place Cena ever wanted to go!

**Jim Ross:** That was a poor idea on the part of Cena and I think the crowd's sorta delighted of what happened!

As Cena felt motionless on the turnbuckle, The Miz got back up immediately and went to the middle rope. Within moments, The Miz nailed Cena with a huge superplex! At the same time, the crowd broke out with a "We Are Awesome" chant!

**Joey Styles:** Miz got Cena with a superplex!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at the chant from this crowd. I definitely agree with the fact that they are awesome!

**Jim Ross:** I couldn't ask for anything more! But let's see what number 5 thinks!

Contrary to J.R.'s words, the next entrant was about to take his part in the Rumble in about 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #5: Twilight Sparkle**

The magic-wielding breakout star made her way to the ring, still shaken from the assault on her friend from the rebellious All-American Jack Swagger. The crowd's reaction was quite scrambled, because some were just plain confused, while others who knew who she is gave her a decent positive reaction.

**Jim Ross:** She doesn't look to be in the greatest mood tonight.

**Joey Styles:** I don't blame her. After seeing a close friend battered to a bloody pulp just less than an hour ago, people here have to wonder how she feels now after that assault.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, she should've expected something like this to happen; in the UUWF, anything could happen, whether it's in the ring, or out of it.

**Joey Styles:** And it seems the fans are going... mild?

**Jim Ross:** Well, not everybody watches My Little Pony, Joey.

As she entered the ring, Twilight encountered the recovering Damien Sandow, who was quite unamused by her presence

**Damien Sandow:** Hmm. Clearly, this company is still grasping at the fact that equines like you have jobs in this business. How laughable.

Not hesitant to react, Twilight smacked Sandow across the face with a bitch-slap straight from Canterlot.

**Jerry Lawler:** Boom! Guess that's what he gets!

**Joey Styles:** I bet Michael Cole's last date ended with one of those!

**Jerry Lawler:** You'd win that bet!

Offended and irritated, Damien Sandow ran at Twilight, going for a clothesline, but the clever pony pulled on the ropes, sending Sandow over the top rope, eliminating him from the Raw Rumble, to a very large and highly positive reaction from the crowd.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! There goes Damien Sandow!

**Jerry Lawler:** For an "intellectual savior", I'm surprised he didn't expect that!

**1st eliminated: Damien Sandow; Eliminated by Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 2:17**

Sandow shouted at the other participants in anger, as he ran up the entrance ramp in a huff.

Meanwhile, in the ring, John Cena was getting beaten down by CM Punk, due to the damage that took its toll on him after hurting himself on the turnbuckle, and getting superplexed by The Miz. Speaking of the Awesome One, he locked up with Twilght Sparkle at one corner of the ring, as there was no one else he could go after.

Punk smacked Cena aside, and then Irish whipped him across the ring, sending him into Miz and Sparkle, which resulted in a hard crash at one side of the ring. Cena took a nasty tumble, as he slipped out of the ring, through the ropes. Fortunately, it didn't count as elimination, but it hurt him the worst.

Punk ran at the groggy Miz, nailing him in the face with a hard knee, before wrapping his arms over Miz's head and slamming him to the mat with an equally-damaging bulldog.

After the running bulldog, CM Punk gave the signal for the Go To Sleep, as the crowd was on their feet, and lifted Miz up onto his shoulders. Punk had a moment to think, as Twilight Sparkle was as staggered as Miz, and then lifted her up onto Miz's back, which made the East Rutherford audience go insane.

**Joey Styles:** Holy sh-is he seriously trying to go for two for the price of one?!

**Jerry Lawler:** I have never seen this before, so I don't know how it will work out, and if he _will_ use one knee!

**Jim Ross:** And it seems pretty easy to do with a light-heavyweight man and a lightweight pony!

CM Punk, trying to be careful with the around 300 pounds of weight on his shoulders, shook Twilight off of Miz, and briefly kicked her in the skull, knocking her down, and then prepared to send Miz to sleep early with his finisher.

**Jim Ross:** Twilight goes down, and so might Miz!

However, to the dismay of the fans, Cena returned to the ring and rammed Punk in the gut with a steel chair, before breaking it over his head like an ECW original. The crowd was less than pleased.

**Jerry Lawler:** Damn! Cena could've given Punk a concussion there!

**Joey Styles:** And the next entrant is set to arrive in a matter of seconds!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6: Peter Griffin**

The Family Guy legend, and the "Second Coming of Thuganomics" made his way down to the ring, to the entertained cheers of thousands of UUWF's loyal fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, this guy... this guy is a funny guy to hang around!

**Joey Styles:** Well, considering he tries his best to copy John Cena's old "Doctor of Thuganomics" gimmick, I can see how he could make people chuckle at the least.

As soon as Peter Griffin got inside the ring, he gestured at his old friend John Cena to 'bring it on'. Nevertheless, Cena got that message very clearly and tried to swing that chair with perfect momentum, but Peter dodged it and started imitating his five moves of doom that Cena did, which was a shoulder block, another shoulder block, yet another shoulder block, and then finished it off with a spin-out powerbomb!

**Jim Ross:** My goodness, Peter Griffin is using the same moves that John Cena's doing!

**Joey Styles:** I guess unlike Cena, the crowd is actually liking Griffin's rendition of Cena's five moves of doom!

**Jerry Lawler:** Please tell me he isn't going for the Five Knuckle Shuffle as well!

Luckily for Jerry, Peter Griffin wasn't going for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but he had a different variation of John Cena's shoulder dusting.

Instead, Peter Griffin dusted off his stomach. And using his size, Peter tried to go for a splash, but Cena moved out of the way just in time, which forced Peter's entire face and body to hit smackdab on the mat, causing the rest of the East Rutherford crowd to laugh at Peter's misfortune!

**Joey Styles:** Oh! Nobody home for Peter this time!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm certain that's a position he's used to in bed!

With Peter Griffin lying facedown in the mat, Cena locked in the STF! Peter was screaming for his life, concerning his calf muscle was now hurting him like a high-pitched bitch!

**Jim Ross:** Cena's locked in the STF! There may be no way for Peter Griffin to break out of that hold!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's being trapped like a caged rat!

Peter tried to reach for the ropes, but it was hopeless.

But luckily, CM Punk bounced to the ropes and hit Cena with a low dropkick, which forced the leader of the Cenation to break the hold.

**Joey Styles:** Peter got saved by Punk!

**Jim Ross:** Peter's falling a bit off the starting gate, but it looks like CM Punk may be looking to get Peter back into the fight!

Peter was relieved that he was saved by the Second City savior himself. So when the so-called "Second Coming of Thuganomics" extended to his hand in help, Punk replied...

...by lifting up Peter Griffin in the air with in a Fireman's Carry position. Then knowing that he was close to the ropes, Punk hit Peter Griffin with the Go To Sleep! The impact was so hard that Peter tumbled over the top rope and hit the floor instantly!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no, Peter Griffin's out!

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain CM Punk didn't want any help and I don't blame him.

**Joey Styles:** Shows that CM Punk decides to work alone!

**2nd eliminated: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 0:52**

After Peter bitched about his elimination while walking away, Twilight Sparkle was busy trying to get rid of The Miz. She got him over the top, and now all he needed to do was to knock the Awesome One off the apron.

But at the same time, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron as the people awaited number 7.

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Jack Swagger**

As the "Patriot" theme song played to a raucous amount of boos, the so-called "Real American" Jack Swagger came out alongside his manager Zeb Colter. After doing his infamous "We... The People" salute, he ran down the ramp.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no...

**Joey Styles:** "Oh no" is right! Here's the very same man who attacked Twilight's best friend Applejack in cold blood, Jack Swagger.

**Jim Ross:** And knowing the mood he's been in ever since his embarrassing loss at the hands of John Morrison thanks to Lumpy, he's gonna come out raging like a bull!

JR was unfortunately correct about Swagger, as the raging American extremist went down the aisle at top speed, and slid into the ring, quickly going after Twilight with a hard tackle, unintentionally saving The Miz from elimination.

**Jim Ross:** A big spear from Swagger! That could've broken that poor pony in half!

**Jerry Lawler:** That was painful!

Jack Swagger began to try to put Twilight Sparkle in about the same condition that he put Applejack into moments before Mysterio vs. Cesaro earlier tonight, as he pounded on her face with closed-fisted right hand punches. He then picked Twilight back up, and lifted her up in a gutwrench carry...

...to slam her back down with the gutwrench powerbomb.

**Joey Styles:** Oh, and already the gutwrench powerbomb comes down! That can rattle the spine!

Swagger stood up, doing his "We The People" pledge salute one more time, before jumping over Twilight and onto the turnbuckles near her. He spread himself out over the purple unicorn as he jumped off the turnbuckles...

...but crashed and burned as Miz left the ring pulled Twilight out from underneath the ropes. Both weren't eliminated, but they had to survive the Raw Rumble. Miz slid back into the ring as Jack Swagger held his stomach in pain from the failed splash, and went behind him, stretching his arms back, which was the signal for his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale.

**Jerry Lawler:** Miz is dead set on taking down the Real American!

**Jim Ross:** Will he put him away here?

Miz wrapped his arms underneath Swagger's, and went to hook the leg to bring the patriot down face-first...

...but CM Punk, after keeping John Cena at bay, came up behind the former Dirt Sheet co-host, and smacked him across the face with a hard backhand, forcing him to let go of Jack Swagger.

Swagger once again targeted Twilight Sparkle, and left the ring, to grab her and toss her into the ring post. She smashed her face on the hard steel, as Jack afterwards tossed her back into the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Good lord, what a hard smash into that ring post!

Twilight's forehead was already a bit split open, releasing some blood, as Swagger stood over her, preparing for the Patriot Lock, which was his injury-causing ankle lock, based after Kurt Angle, a top star in UUWF's ECW brand.

**Joey Styles:** Oh no. Oh no-oh-no-oh-no, please don't do this! This is not good for business, Swagger!

**Jim Ross:** I don't think he cares about the UUWF Championship title shot now! I'm pretty sure he's bent on trying to end her career here in the UUWF!

**Jerry Lawler:** Someone stop him! Someone do something to stop this!

**Joey Styles:** I think the next entrant might just do that! They're coming any moment now!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The smashing of glass blasted through the whole arena, as the crowd absolutely went ballistic, as by the sound of Disturbed's rendition of UUWF and WWE legend Stone Cold Steve Austin's iconic theme played through the entirety of the Izod Center, they knew who was coming up.

**Entrant #8: Lumpy**

**Joey Styles:** *excited* Uh-oh! Here comes hell for Jack Swagger!

**Jim Ross:** There he is! The man-deer who idolizes Stone Cold is back to stomp a mudhole and walk it dry!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's a moose, not a deer!

Lumpy emerged from the back, pissed off as he should be, as he had earlier found out about Swagger's assault on Applejack, and he had a pitch black baseball bat in his hand, which only meant that he means business here tonight. As Twilight scampered off to fend for herself, Lumpy ran down the ramp and quickly hit the ring, and then Jack Swagger's stomach with the hard bat, before sending Swagger flying over the top rope with a Stone Cold-style Stunner. Swagger landed on the outside, disoriented from the quick and painful punishment.

**Jim Ross:** Stunner! He hits the stunner!

**Jerry Lawler:** And I think Swagger could lose his lunch from that bat shot!

**Joey Styles:** Not only his lunch, but his opportunity at the UUWF Championship! He's out!

**3rd eliminated: Jack Swagger; Eliminated by Lumpy; Duration: 1:08**

After Swagger's elimination, Lumpy began to go to work on John Cena as he trapped him in the corner and stomped the leader of the Cenation with mudhole stomps. He was enjoying the screaming crowd, as support was now focusing on Lumpy!

**Jim Ross:** Look at this! Lumpy's stomping a mudhole on Cena!

**Joey Styles:** What can I say? He's Stone Cold superfan!

After taking care of Cena, he focused right on CM Punk and responded with a body slam. He then bounced back to the ropes with Austin's signature elbow right to Punk's face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Lumpy is causing havoc all around the ring!

**Joey Styles:** He's just hitting everyone he sees!

Lumpy got up and talked trash to Punk's face, before he was hooked in a full nelson by the Miz.

But the Miz soon tripped him right on his feet with a Skull Crushing Finale, which forced the cheering to die down with a small minimum!

**Jim Ross:** Miz with the Skull Crushing Finale!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and Lumpy ate the mat hard just like dinner!

But before The Miz could even think about taunting Lumpy, Twilight Sparkle came up behind the Miz and lifted him up with great strength.

After a few deep breaths, Twilight put Miz down with the Igniter!

**Joey Styles:** Igniter! Twilight Sparkle nails it perfectly clean on the Miz!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gonna rattle his brain!

**Jim Ross:** It's like finisher after finisher! It's crazy!

The entire crowd erupted in a "Holy crap" chant because of the finishers from the remaining contestants were pulling off.

Twilight Sparkle managed to help Lumpy to his feet. After dusting Lumpy a bit, Twilight Sparkle replied to him with a surprise kiss! Lumpy was shocked and the entire commentators were shocked as well.

**Joey Styles:** *surprised* Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, that's an interesting way to say thanks!

**Jim Ross:** I agree! Look on the face of Lumpy! He's smitten!

Lumpy ended up kissing back as he and Twilight were having a very hot makeout session in the ring. John Cena saw this and looked very surprised and red-faced. The entire crowd cheered and hollered for Lumpy and Twilight's moment of affection. At the same time, the clock started ticking down to it's next entrant.

**Jim Ross:** As hot as the makeout was, it's time to focus on the next entrant!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: Cody Rhodes**

Ignoring the chants of "Cody's Moustache" all around the arena, the cocky second generation superstar made his way down the ramp.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, here comes Cody Rhodes!

**Joey Styles:** With a huge smile on his face, he can't wait to score this huge opportunity!

Cody Rhodes got inside the ring and fought off against John Cena. The momentum shifted to Rhodes as he started off early in the match with forearm shots to the face. After Cena was roughed up enough, Rhodes went to the ropes and nailed Cena with a Disaster Kick!

**Jim Ross:** Rhodes nails Cena with a Disaster Kick!

**Joey Styles:** Rhodes looks fresh here!

After taking down Cena, Rhodes decided to target Punk. As Punk got up after a moment of recovering, Rhodes responded with a snap suplex.

Seeing Punk go down with the move, Cody Rhodes decided to go top-rope. Unfortunately, Rhodes was risking elimination as he thought of hitting the Second City Savior with a top-rope moonsault.

**Jerry Lawler:** Where on earth is Rhodes going?

**Joey Styles:** This is suicide here! Remember, this is a RAW Rumble!

After Lumpy and Twilight Sparkle took light breaths from that hot and heavy makeout session, they looked to see Cody Rhodes moments away from giving CM Punk a moonsault.

Without much thinking, Twilight and Lumpy ran and pushed Cody off the top rope and onto the floor, which resulted not also in elimination, but Cody's moustache hit the barricade painfully!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**Jim Ross:** Hate to say it, but I think Rhodes might have broke his moustache!

**Jerry Lawler:** At least Cody's eliminated! He might need to get a surgeon to get his moustache back together!

**4th eliminated: Cody Rhodes; Eliminated by: Lumpy and Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 0:35**

After Twilight Sparkle and Lumpy high-fived each other, the duo saw John Cena in the corner as he was still trying to recover from that Disaster Kick. The two decided to team up against the leader of the Cenation, much to the delight of the crowd.

Lumpy decided to whip Twilight Sparkle, but Sparkle responded by whipping Lumpy to Cena. As John Cena noticed Lumpy running at him, Cena ducked down and lifted Lumpy over the top rope. Lumpy had trouble getting his footing intact and so on, he was eliminated from this match, much to the distaste from the East Rutherford fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, and after all that time, Lumpy's gone!

**Jim Ross:** And these fans don't like it one damn bit.

**Joey Styles:** I got a bad feeling these people are gonna riot soon enough...

**5th Eliminated: Lumpy; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 1:48**

After Lumpy was pissed because of his elimination with Cena, he walked out while Twilight Sparkle looked worried that her new possible love interest was eliminated. Meanwhile, the last 10 seconds finally ticked down to the 10th and perhaps the last entrant in the match. Miz, Cena, Punk and Twilight all looked at the clock as it went down to 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: Homer Simpson**

**Joey Styles:** And here comes the last entrant of the RAW Rumble, it's Springfield's favorite son, Homer Simpson!

**Jerry Lawler:** And check out this ovation Homer's getting from this capacity crowd! It's like if the President's in town!

**Jim Ross:** Not to mention he's got his pre-match cola with him as well!

The yellow-skinned fan favorite chugged down his Buzz Cola at the top of the ramp, because letting loose with his speed, as he raced down the ramp, flailing his arms like a maniac.

As soon as he got into the ring, he went after The Miz, knocking him down several times in a row with stiff punches, before tossing him to the mat with a body slam. As Homer beat down on Miz, the other superstars couldn't help but watch as it went on.

**Joey Styles:** Homer is going ape on the competition!

**Jim Ross:** What's in that Buzz Cola; drugs or something?

**Jerry Lawler:** Nah, he's just crazy for those drinks!

Homer Simpson heard as the crowd chanted for him, and soon enough waved his right arm around, until he grabbed the ropes and put his hand to his ear ala Hulk Hogan.

**Jim Ross:** Oh boy, what's this going to be?

**Jerry Lawler:** I think you should know what's probably coming up! Miz is down on the mat, in the center of the ring!

The wacky family man bounced across the ring, perhaps a bit too much, as he did about 6 bounces on the ropes, jumping over Miz over and over...

...before dropping a leg on Miz's neck, completing the Hogan homage.

**Jim Ross:** He hits the Atomic Leg Drop!

As Homer hopped around, working the hot and active crowd, he ended up flopping onto the shoulders of John Cena, who quickly and swiftly tossed him out of the ring, over the top rope, eliminating him from the Raw Rumble. The crowd didn't exactly like what John Cena had done, and booed him immensely for it.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my! Homer's eliminated now!

**Jim Ross:** Well, that didn't last long.

**6th elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by John Cena; Duration: 1:01**

Cena looked out to the ringside area as he tossed Homer out of the Raw Rumble, which left him open...

...for The Miz to somehow recover quickly from the Hogan-style comeback manuever, and toss John right over the top rope, sending him out of the ring and out of the match, to the fans that were now overzealous and began a "Thank You Miz" chant as Cena landed on his feet, and grabbed his head in surprise of his sudden elimination.

**Jim Ross:** CENA'S OUT!

**Jerry Lawler:** What?!

**Joey Styles:** Cena's been eliminated! That means it's anybody's game now, and the crowd could not be happier to see him gone!

**7th eliminated: John Cena; Eliminated by The Miz; Duration: 9:04**

It was now down to CM Punk, Twilight Sparkle and The Miz, in the official final three of this second Royal Rumble in the history of Monday Night Raw, as the three superstars circled around the ring.

Miz first went after Punk, pushing Twilight aside as he nailed the Straight Edge Superstar with a clothesline into some turnbuckles, much like a dart hitting the bulls-eye of a dart board.

**Joey Styles:** Miz hits the clothesline!

As The Miz pulled CM Punk away from the corner and chilled on the second rope, Twilight dropped Punk on his head with a single arm DDT, making the former UUWF Champion bounce across the ring, holding his neck in pain.

**Jerry Lawler:** What a hard drop on the ring mat!

**Jim Ross:** That move was invented and made famous by Jake "The Snake" Roberts decades ago!

As CM Punk was slow to attempt to get up, The Miz came up behind him, once again readying himself for the Skull Crushing Finale. The crowd kept on their feet as they continued to watch this intense match continue to unfold before their eyes.

Miz got Punk in the full nelson position, and was ready to drop him down, but Punk reacted with quick thinking and, noticing that he's near the ropes, threw the Awesome One over the top rope. Luckily, Miz survived for the moment, grabbing onto the ropes and trying to lift himself back over Shawn Michaels-style...

...but CM Punk caught him with a dropkick to the face, sending him crashing to the outside, having been eliminated.

**Jim Ross:** And now Miz is gone!

**Jerry Lawler:** We may have a winner in a matter of seconds!

**8th eliminated: The Miz; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 8:58**

As Punk turned around after eliminating The Miz, he immediately went over the top rope, as Twilight Sparkle leapt at him with a flying crossbody. Both of the Raw stars went over the ropes...

...and landed their feet at around the same exact time, tumbling to the ground. The bell rang, which meant the end of the match.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa, wait a minute! Both of the superstars are down at ringside!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wait! Who landed first?!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know! Who wins?!

The crowd's reactions lowered in volume as they looked around, confused on the finish. Who _did_ win?

As both of the superstars got up, Earl Hebner, one of the referees around the ring, walked over and raised one of Twilight Sparkle's hooves, in which the fans in the Izod Center gave her a bit of a good response. However, Charles Robinson, another one of the Rumble referees, came by and raised CM Punk's hand, and the crowd got louder in response.

**Jim Ross:** Both of those referees are split in their decision here!

**Joey Styles:** They seem to have different thoughts on who won.

**Jim Ross:** If that's for sure, which one should get the opportunity? In fact, will _either_ of them be able to face Chris Jericho for the UUWF Championship title?

There was much confusion over who really won the Raw Rumble, but the proverbial mist in the whole controversal finish cleared as a certain general manager's theme hit.

**(Song: "The Game" by Motorhead)**

_**Time to play the game...**_

The Raw General Manager Triple H showed up once again with a microphone in hand, most likely to clear things out, and to solve the problem of who gets the shot.

**Triple H:** *to the audience* Ladies, gentlemen, please calm down, and stay seated. Now... I see that this Raw Rumble didn't work out the way I didn't exactly want to...

**CM Punk:** *barely audible* You're damn right it didn't!

**Triple H:** Right... but luckily, I managed to get something together for just such an occasion. You see, this whole Raw Royal Rumble was done to reward somebody with a shot against Chris Jericho's UUWF Championship at Extreme Rules, and considering what had happened, quite frankly... let's just say you both won.

The crowd immediately knew what Triple H meant when he said "they both won", and began to get excited once again.

**Jerry Lawler:** ...What?

**Jim Ross:** Does this mean...?

**Triple H:** At Extreme Rules, _both_ of you superstars over there _will_ face Chris Jericho, and it will be done in a no-disqualification, no count-out Triple Threat match!

The crowd cheered their loudest as both Punk and smiled, glad to have both gotten opportunities against Chris Jericho at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view.

**Triple H:** *enjoying the crowd* And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya!

**The crowd:** _Suuuck it!_

**Triple H:** ...Man, I love the Izod Center!

Hunter turned around and walked off as his iconic music hit once again. The fans were going home happy as momentum from WrestleMania relied on how this episode of Raw would end up.

**Jim Ross:** Triple H is true when we say that the fans here in East Rutherford are amazing, and quite unique in their own way!

**Joey Styles:** We had one hell of a blast, and with what's been developed, I'm glad I came to commentate tonight!

**Jerry Lawler:** Good night, and thanks for watching Monday Night Raw!

**Universal United Wrestling Federation © 2013. Don't try to make these written actions a reality at home or anywhere.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Matches and segments tonight:**

**Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel with appearances by CM Punk and Paul Heyman; Triple H booked a Raw Rumble and Chris Jericho vs. Brock Lesnar tonight.**

**Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) (c) defeated Bobby Roode and Austin Aries by pinfall after a Flying Goat diving headbutt by Daniel Bryan. (retains the Raw Tag Team Championships)**

**John Morrison defeated Jack Swagger by pinfall after interference from Lumpy.**

**Lumpy was interviewed after the match ended.**

**Jack Swagger took his anger out moments later by assaulting Raw Rumble participant Applejack and taking her number.**

**Rey Mysterio defeated Antonio Cesaro (c) by pinfall. (wins the Intercontinental Championship)**

**Chris Jericho defeated Brock Lesnar by pinfall after a Codebreaker, with interference by Sheamus.**

**CM Punk and Twilight Sparkle fought to a draw in the end of a Raw Rumble.**

**Raw Rumble Highlights:**

**Entrants:**

**1: CM Punk**

**2: John Cena**

**3: Damien Sandow**

**4: The Miz**

**5: Twilight Sparkle**

**6: Peter Griffin**

**7: Jack Swagger**

**8: Lumpy**

**9: Cody Rhodes**

**10: Homer Simpson**

**Eliminations:**

**1: Damien Sandow, by Twilight Sparkle**

**2: Peter Griffin, by CM Punk**

**3: Jack Swagger, by Lumpy**

**4: Cody Rhodes, by Lumpy and Twilight Sparkle**

**5: Lumpy, by CM Punk**

**6: Homer Simpson, by John Cena**

**7: John Cena, by The Miz**

**8: The Miz, by CM Punk**

**9 (double): CM Punk and Twilight Sparkle by each other**

**Wow, what a hard thing to do; making a wrestling federation for REALS! Anyways, the next event to come up is NXT, where a whole different roster creates interesting scenarios that only me and ForeverTheTorturedRebel can cook up! See you next time, and that's the bottom line if you SUH-MELLLALALALALOOOO... what I'm cooking. What did you think I was gonna say? Oh, and I don't cook either. Is this still on? D'oh!**


	9. UUWF Profile: Peter Griffin

**Universal United Wrestling Federation - Superstar Profile Of The Week**

**This is a bonus info chapter that showcases the profile of a superstar on the UUWF roster, mainly people who were originally non-wrestlers like Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson.**

**However, I would like to mention that some of the characters who seem to be more or so pre-teens or kids in their canon universe (ex: the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Diamond Tiara from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) have been upped in age to around 18 or so, so it'd be less ridiculous than having kids running rampant in the business.**

**Superstar this week:** Peter Griffin

**Show originated from:** Family Guy

**Billed from:** Quahog, Rhode Island

**Weight:** 316 pounds

**Age:** 38

**Alignment (Face, heel or tweener):** Heel

**Type of superstar:** Comic relief

**Debut:** 2000

**Current brand:** Raw (since 2008)

**Theme:** "Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena

**Finisher:** FU (Attitude Adjustment, sometimes from the top rope), STF-U (STF)

**Signatures:** Thug Drop (Leg drop bulldog/Fame-Asser from the top rope), 300-Pound Shuffle (variant of the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but into a splash instead)

**Accomplishments:** 2-time Hardcore Champion (2000), 1-time SmackDown Tag Team Champion with John Cena (2003), 2-time United States Champion (2004, 2006), 2008 Money in the Bank winner, 2-time UUWF Champion (2008, 2009), 2009 Royal Rumble winner

**History:** When Peter Griffin started off in January 2000, he was a blue chipper low-carder who mainly appeared on Heat for several months, but he soon jumped over to the main shows to make appearances on Raw, but mostly SmackDown. His first victory was over Val Venis in an upset victory on Heat in May, which started his boost up the rankings. His first accomplishments were the Hardcore Champion in July, in which he won a Hardcore Battle Royal over then-champion Crash Holly, only to lose it the next week back to Crash. Peter quickly won back the title weeks later in August, and held the title up to 2001, where he lost it to K-Kwik in the first SmackDown in January, known today as R-Truth. After months of wins and losses on Raw and SmackDown, including a surprising victory over Triple H, Peter Griffin got injured in November, halting his career. After months of absence, Peter made his return at the Brand Extension in 2002, heading to ECW courtesy of Paul Heyman. He briefly turned heel to battle Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer in an unsuccesful attempt to claim the ECW World Championship.

In 2003, Peter Griffin jumped back to SmackDown in the Draft, and teamed with John Cena, which lead to a shocking victory over the New Age Outlaws in a tournament to crown the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions. They soon lost those titles 2 months later to A-Train and Big Show, and made their separate ways. In 2004, Peter Griffin won the United States Championship from John Cena in June after Cena won the title at WrestleMania XX from current UUWF alumni and Nintendo antagonist King Bowser. He dropped the title due to multiple concussions in December, and returned a month later in 2005 to defeat people such as Road Dogg, Big Show, Rhyno and Brock Lesnar before being drafted to Raw in May. Once there, he teamed up with John Cena in an attempt to claim the Raw Tag Team Championships from Edge and Christian, but they failed up to September. Despite not winning the tag titles, Cena and Griffin continued to team up for the next couple of years, even through Cena's UUWF Championship reign in the middle of that time, up until Cena's injury in mid-2007, which was on the night of the year's Draft, where Peter Griffin was later drafted to SmackDown.

In 2008, Peter Griffin participated in the WrestleMania 24 Money in the Bank, and, against all odds, won the briefcase, later cashing in on Raw's UUWF Champion Edge, and winning, which led to his returning to Raw. He reigned up until Armageddon 2008, where he lost the title to Triple H in a Triple Threat match. In 2009, Peter Griffin won the Royal Rumble, and turned heel by facing off against Triple H at WrestleMania 25, where he won the title back. However, at Extreme Rules later that year, after a ladder match with Shawn Michaels, CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank from WM25 against him, also suffering a concussion from his Go To Sleep. Peter briefly left the company up until 2010, where he returned, adopting John Cena's old Doctor of Thuganomics gimmick. He had mentioned that the Go To Sleep from CM Punk a year ago changed his attitude, and that part of Cena had practically rubbed off on him. After a feud with Punk through 2010, Peter Griffin to this day creeps across the midcard division. To this day, he has yet to come back from the fall from the main event/uppercard scene. Peter's most recent moment of awesome happened in the beginning of 2013, where he rolled up then-UUWF Champion CM Punk for an upset victory in a non-title match.

**Fun facts about Peter's career:**

* The people besides Peter who participated in the WrestleMania 24 Money in the Bank were Mr. Kennedy, also from SmackDown, along with ECW's Bubba Ray and Devon, and Raw's CM Punk and alumnus Shawn Michaels.

* The triple threat match Peter Griffin lost the UUWF Championship in at one point also featured Homer Simpson, who was feuding with Griffin at the time.

* Peter entered at #27 in the UUWF 2009 Royal Rumble, which he won.


	10. About NXT

**Universal United Wrestling Federation: NXT**

**Just for a heads up, I'm going to plop this in to give information about NXT, the developmental brand that builds stars new and old.**

**NXT is the development brand to UUWF, with its own set of titles and superstars, and is much more separated than the split between UUWF's main three brands, although there are rare appearances made by stars from Raw, SmackDown or ECW. It airs episodes on Tuesdays.**

**Theme:** "New Day Coming" - CFO$ feat. Todd Clark

**Like the main brands, NXT is rated T for violence, swearing and suggestive themes.**

**Championships:**

**NXT Championship:** Geoff (won from Kassius Ohno)

**History of the title since January 3, 2013:**

**January 3, 2013 - present:** Geoff (first reign)

**NXT Tag Team Championships:** The Lightning Strikes (Lightning and Lightning Dust) (won from Primo and Epico)

**History of the titles since December 13, 2012:**

**December 13, 2012 - present:** The Lightning Strikes (first reign)

**Roster (37 superstars)**

**Owen (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Hangover (suplex lift neckbreaker followed by body splash)

**Geoff (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Surf Burn (corkscrew splash onto back of opponent)

**Mordecai (Regular Show)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Spear

**Rigby (Regular Show)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Level 5 (720 DDT)

**Trent (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Encore (swinging Russian legsweep)

**Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Cul-De-Sac Buster (inverted powerslam)

**Lightning (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Sha-Struck (snap swing neckbreaker)

**Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Sparks Fly (wheelbarrow facebuster)

**Ted DiBiase Jr.**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Dream Street

**Adrian Neville**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Red Arrow (corkscrew shooting star press)

**Bo Dallas**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Side belly-to-belly suplex

**Corey Graves**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Lucky 13 (inside toe hold leglock)

**Hunico**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Mexicano Senton (senton bomb)

**David Otunga**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** The Verdict

**Yoshi Tatsu**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Roundhouse kick

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finishers:** Buzzsaw kick, Pineapple Bash (Tornado DDT)

**Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Patrick Starbomb (Double powerbomb)

**Kassius Ohno**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Hero's Strike (rolling elbow)

**Justin (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** The Hawaiian Hell-ride (Flip piledriver or Canadian Destroyer), The Hawaiian Corkscrew (Starship Pain)

**Alejandro (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Dia De Los Muertos (cross armbreaker)

**Primo Colon**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Backstabber

**Epico Colon**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Backstabber

**Scotty 2 Hotty**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** The Worm

**Grandmaster Sexay**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Sexay Facebuster

**Goldust**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Curtain Call (suplex neckbreaker), Shattered Dreams

Also a trainer.

**Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Inspiration (fireman's carry into stunner)

**Lyra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Reality Check

A knockoff of The Miz's old character.

**Evan Bourne**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Airbourne

Out of action due to injury until some time before the summer.

**Justin Gabriel**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** 450 Splash

**Tyson Kidd**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Brave Hart (spinning elbow), Sharpshooter

**William Regal**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Knee Trembler

**Mike Knox**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Knox Out

**Doc (Luke) Gallows**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** 12-Step spinebuster

**Nightwing**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** 450 senton splash

**Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Dragon Sleeper, bicycle kicks from the top rope

**Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Clutch of Nature (Single leg Boston crab)

**Dan (Dan Vs.)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Jerk-Slam (choke spinebuster)

**Managers:**

**Ann Maria (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Client:** Lightning

**Heather (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Client:** Justin

**Finisher:** Bee Sting (gutwrench lift into variant of piledriver)

Also a wrestler.

**Rosa Mendes**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Clients:** Primo, Epico

**Bon Bon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Client:** Lyra

**Finisher:** Sweet Drop (double arm backbreaker into twisting reverse STO)

Also a wrestler.

**Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Client:** Liu Kang

**Finisher:** Edenian Wish (diving knee drop from the top rope)

**Bridgette (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Client:** Geoff

**Huntress**

**Alignment:** Face

**Client:** Nightwing

**Tag teams/stables:**

**The Lightning Strikes**

Lightning and Lightning Dust

Primo and Epico

Adrian Neville and Bo Dallas

**Too Cool**

Scotty 2 Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay

**International Airstrike**

Evan Bourne, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel

**Edgeheads 2.0**

Mordecai and Rigby

**Dead Man's Hand**

Mike Knox and Doc Gallows

**Team Bikini Bottom**

SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star

**NXT graduates currently on the main roster (includes pre-NXT developmental talent):**

Alberto Del Rio, Antonio Cesaro, Apple Bloom, Applejack, Babs Seed, Bender, Big E Langston, Brodus Clay, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Dean Ambrose, Diamond Tiara, Drew McIntyre, Fandango (Johnny Curtis), Goro, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Johnny Cage, Justin Gabriel, Leo Pittsburg, Louis Bannter, Mason Ryan, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Roman Reigns, Ryback, Santino Marella, Scootaloo, Seth Rollins, Sin Cara, Spike, S-Wreck, Tensai, Titus O'Neal, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Wade Barrett, Zack Ryder

**Non-wrestlers:**

**Chris McLean (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

General Manager of NXT.

**Mr. (Chef) Hatchet (Total Drama)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

Assistant to Chris McLean, and trainer/occasional wrestler

**Tony Chimel**

Ring announcer.

**Todd Grisham**

Commentator.

**Tazz**

Commentator.

**Jack Korpela**

Backstage interviewer

**Arn Anderson**

Road agent and trainer.

**Bill DeMott**

Trainer.

**Trish Stratus**

Trainer.


	11. NXT: 4 9 13 Part 1

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**NXT, April 9, 2013: 2 days removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 1: Dan's Dilemma**

**Info: On this week's edition of Dan's Dilemma, the irate malcontent introduces his guest Geoff and talks about his tough battle with David Otunga from the day after April Fools, last week. He is then welcomed by a certain male model, who decides to challenge him for the title after a very long wait. Will Geoff accept?**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**(Song: "New Day Coming" by CFO$ ft. Todd Clark)**

_I'll get back up_

_For good this time_

_And I ain't comin' down_

_Yeah, I'll get back up_

_'Cause my whole life_

_I was lost and now I'm found_

_It's the dawn of a new day, new day_

_It's the dawn of a new day coming_

_It's the dawn of a new day, new day_

_It's the dawn of a new day_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As "New Day Coming" continued to play, the audience in the Oceanfront Arena, as UUWF welcomed the Wildwoods, New Jersey crowd to its brand of rising stars!

**Todd Grisham:** Hello everyone, and welcome to NXT! I'm Todd Grisham, and standing right before me is the Human Suplex Machine, Tazz!

**Tazz:** It feels so good to be here, Todd. I'm psyched for tonight's program! We got a number 1 contender's match for the Tag Team Championship. Can you say Fatal 4-Way?

**Todd Grisham:** I can definitely say just that! Plus, we'll be hearing from the NXT Champion Geoff, who last week successfully defended his NXT Championship against David Otunga in a brilliant match! We got a whole lot more of-

However, Todd was cut off by the resident malcontent Dan in the middle of the ring.

**Dan:** *to Todd* Blah blah blah, Todd. Just shut that wussy mouth of yours and let me handle the Geoff business. *to everyone* Hello, Skags! And welcome to "Dan's Dilemma", where I don't care about any opinions other than mine.

After his introduction, Dan got a mixed reaction coming from the NXT crowd.

**Dan:** Yeah, I love you too. And my guest this week doesn't need any introduction. I can't stand him. I can't even bear to be in the same ring with him. But if you like anything that's crap, then I can't blame you one damn bit. He's the hero of hypocrites and parasites. Ladies and gentleman, he is your current NXT Champion, "The Canadian Bad Ass" Geoff!

**(Song: "American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock)**

Alongside his girlfriend/manager Bridgette, the "Canadian Bad Ass" and current NXT Champion Geoff came out to a positive pop from the crowd. Mostly, all Geoff heard was fangirls, all wanting to get their hands all over Geoff, but they couldn't due to the security holding them back.

After helping his lady get inside the ring like a gentleman, he soon got inside the ring where Dan approached him.

**Dan:** Well well well, if it ain't the "Canadian Cheater".

Some of Geoff's fans booed a little bit while some of Dan's fans got a minor cheer while hearing this.

**Dan:** I have to say. You pretty much did a job well done keeping your title under certain circumstances. How does it feel to be on top once again and having every fan that you love kiss your ass for the fun of it?

Geoff wasn't so amused by his words. The Canadian Bad Ass most likely would have smacked the living crap out of Dan, but since this was Dan's show, Geoff decided to let it slide. He took the microphone from Dan's hands much to the enjoyment from this capacity crowd.

**Geoff:** Dan, you should've at least realized by now that the fans, no matter where I go, follow what me and Bridgette do, and they love me for it! Now, I may not be in _my_ country of Canada, but in _this_ country, Total Drama is a cherised franchise that people enjoy!

**Dan:** *scoffs* I don't even watch that show, and from getting to know people like you, it was one of the best decisions I ever made.

**Tazz:** *in an aside comment to his broadcast partner* Says the guy who hates just about everything...

Another mixed reaction filled the arena, as Geoff tried his best to hold himself back for just this moment.

**Geoff:** If I may mention, if Total Drama never existed, I wouldn't be here, My girlfriend wouldn't be here, and not to mention that these fans would be cheering somebody else. Who would they all cheer for? You? Come on, everybody knows the closest you can get to somebody admiring you is by looking at a mirror.

The crowd jumped over to the party freak's side of this argument.

**Geoff:** I'm on top right now on NXT, and not if, but _when_ I jump to one of the main three brands, I'll rule over whatever I want there!

**Dan:** Then why don't you prove it? How about you show the fans you can keep that title, because in my opinion, I don't think you can go farther in this business than you already have.

**Geoff:** Oh really?

**Dan:** That's right!

**Geoff:** Alright, well, how's about this? I'm going to issue a challenge for the _first_ person back there in the locker room to come out, and they can have a match against me _tonight_!

The crowd cheered and chanted for the NXT Champion as he raised his belt up in the air.

**Tazz:** Whoa!

**Todd Grisham:** This is getting interesting!

Geoff waited for somebody to come out to the ring, until...

**(Song: "Shut Em Down" by Public Enemy)**

The sound of Public Enemy's "Shut 'Em Down" filled the air tonight as the former male model turned pro wrestler, Justin came out to a tremendous ovation from the Wildwood crowd. The rest of the fanboys drooled over Justin's valet/girlfriend/manager Heather while a lot of the fangirls went crazy over Justin's handsome looks.

Heather let down the middle rope so that the rest of the fans could marvel at the Queen Bee's gorgeous legs. After Justin fanned his face to the seductive sight, the model got inside the ring and confronted Geoff one-on-one. It was the Party Boy vs. the Male Model. Facing off with Geoff, Justin was handed the microphone and decided to speak to his face.

**Justin:** Well well well, my old friend. I heard from the grapevine that you're issuing a challenge against anyone in the locker room. I gotta say... today's your lucky day, pal.

And then the crowd, mostly fangirls, shifted to Justin's side.

**Justin:** You know, ever since I came to this business in 2008, I've been searching to prove myself to the rest of this crowd. Sure, I was hated because of my arrogant attitude. But the only reason why I came here... it isn't just for glory... it isn't just for greatness... it was for something else. It was all about respect. And ever since I came back due to a painful injury I had three years ago, I've been fighting my way through the top just to gain that respect. And I finally did, when I defeated that piece of Spanish trash Alejandro in a Hawaiian Street Fight about two years ago.

The rest of the NXT crowd chanted Justin's name, much to his delight.

**Justin:** So far... not also had I beaten him, I also took the most beautiful woman in the world off that little burrito-eater's hands.

Justin then looked over to Heather and twirled her around. The entire male demographic erupted with cat-calls and cheered loudly for Heather's name. The beautiful Asian then responded with a kiss to Justin cheek that also brought an entire "WOOOOOOOO" chant from the crowd. Justin then refocused on Geoff.

**Justin:** I had everything I want. The money, the respect... but something else was missing from me. Ever since I returned, I've been getting passed down title shot after title shot. It's like destiny being ripped upon my hands yet again. Of course, I can remember getting an inch close to getting the NXT Champion from titleholders like Kassius Ohno and Big E. Langston, but interference and distraction always forced me to take a step back. I'm not stepping back any further. Geoff, I respect you as a champion, but destiny's calling me this time around. And this time, my goal in life is to become the NXT Champion.

The NXT crowd all cheered in unison for Justin's speech. Geoff was quite appreciated of what Justin had to say and the ovation he got for it.

**Justin:** So all I'm asking you, is this... You. Me. For that NXT Championship. You up for it?

The fans were on their feet. They were going berzerk, bonkers, heck they were going nuts for this challenge. They were all dying to see it.

And Geoff got their message straight. He turned to Justin and gave him his answer.

**Geoff:** *holding his belt high* Well, you know what The Beatles say... "If you want it... go ahead! Come and get it!"

**Tazz:** Oh my!

**Todd Grisham:** I can't wait to see this one! Justin vs. Geoff for the NXT Championship! It's Destiny vs. Pride! These people are on their fee-

But before Todd Grisham could get excited about the news, he was cut off by a sound of The O'Jays's smash hit "For The Love of Money". The song forced the exciting cheers of fans into boos.

**(Song: "For The Love of Money" by O'Jays)**

The arrogant general manager Chris McLean came out with his bodyguard/assistant Chef Hatchet. He had a very arrogant smirk on his face. That same kind of smirk that brought the ire of the NXT crowd.

**Chris McLean:** Justin, Geoff... as fun and exciting as that match sounds, I'm afraid that I have to veto on this one.

Unfortunately, the crowd turned to a huge amount of boos. Chris wasn't pleased by the response he's been getting, but he didn't care what they think. So Chris decided to ignore all their foul moods and focus on the two men left standing in the ring.

**Chris McLean:** Now, I'm just trying to be positive here. Geoff, you still havent recovered from that last match between David Otunga. And Justin, way to go on your match between Dan last week. I've never seen so much action in my entire life. But don't get me wrong, Justin... you are a worthy championship contender. But if you really want that matchup with Geoff very bad. You'll have to earn it like everybody else here in NXT.

Everyone of the fans booed at Chris's little remark. They really wanted to see Justin tangle against Geoff for the NXT Championship, but unfortunately, they had no choice but to wait another day for that little dream match to happen.

**Justin:** To tell you the truth, Chris... nobody gives a flying damn what you really think!

The entire crowd turned back into cheers as they saw Justin stick it to the general manager of NXT.

**Geoff:** *to Chris* What's important here, Chris... is we give the fans what they want. Just because you have to come in like some sort of gnat and annoy everyone of us, makes you less of a piss-ant!

Chris wasn't pleased by either Justin or Geoff's words, so he decided to silence them any further.

**Chris McLean:** Regardless of what you and Justin think about me, I'm no pissant!

But then, Chris was rudely interrupted by the fans who were chanting "You're a Pissant" to him. Chris didn't enjoy the reception so he flipped them off, much to their distaste. The rest of them were out for blood. They were out for Chris's blood.

**Chris McLean:** *to Justin* Don't worry Justin, you will have your match. If that is... if you can beat Alejandro Burromuerto tonight. That's right, you and Alejandro will face off in a Number 1 Contender's match for the NXT Championship! Until then... have a pleasant evening, gentlemen.

Chris finally closed his statement and left, much to the NXT crowd booing loudly at the general manager. Justin looked at the title and right to Geoff, who in response, muttered "You'll get your match" to the male model.

**Tazz:** Wow, such words coming from our General Manager. He really is a piss-ant in so many ways.

**Todd Grisham:** So our main event is set for tonight! It'll be "The Hawaiian Anti-Hero" Justin going one on one against "The Spaniard Aristrocrat" Alejandro Burromuerto in a Number 1 Contender's match for the NXT Championship! But right now, let's go to Jack Korpela, who's with the current NXT Tag Team Champions!

After the segment ended, NXT's backstage interviewer Jack Korpela was with the current NXT Tag Team Champions Lightning Strikes, compromised of Total Drama season 4 contestant Lightning and his similarly named partner of the opposite gender, rookie pegasus Lightning Dust, alongside Lightning's hot and sexy Jersey girlfriend, Anne Maria. Lightning seems to have his arms wrapped around Anne Maria in tender fashion while Lightning Dust looked very serious-looking while crossing her arms.

**Jack Korpela:** Lightning Strikes, you have huge targets painted on your backs as you'll be awaiting the Number 1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team titles to be crowned later tonight. Are any of them major threats to your titles?

Hearing this question, Lightning decided to step in while Anne Maria felt a little red feeling his tender touch.

**Lightning:** *to Jack* Jack, are you serious about asking that same old sha-question over and over again? Because it's obvious. Lightning and Dust aint threatened by anyone and anybody. You just talking out of your ass, jack. It's been like this ever since we won those titles in December. And so far, any team that's been sha-put in our way, we strike them down! After all, I'm the residential sha-heartbreaker, fighter, and full-time lover of this group. *to Anne Maria* And we all know, I'll do anything to please my sha-honey!

**Anne Maria:** *sweetly to Lightning* That's right, Lightnin'. You know that the both of ya won't fail me. Because we are already unstoppable and already untouchable. *to Jack* And it doesn't matta who stands in front of us, I know firsthand, that they'll get a taste of greased lightnin'! *to Lightning Dust* Tell 'em, Lightnin' Dust!

After hearing words from Lightning and Anne Maria, Jack focused on Lightning's tag partner, Lightning Dust. Both Lightning and Anne Maria decided to flirt and nuzzle with each other while Lightning Dust was talking

**Jack Korpela:** Um, Lightning Dust... anything you like to say on behalf?

**Lightning Dust:** That's none of your business, Korpela. Like what Lightning and Anne Maria says, it doesn't matter who stands in our way, they're gonna get shocked, electrocuted, and burnt to a crisp. *to Jack* And if you're lucky, Korpela, you might not get a piece of us. *to the camera* Remember that when we're watching that Fatal 4-way match up-close. Because when the thunder rolls, Lightning Strikes. *to Lightning and Anne Maria* C'Mon.

As Jack saw the team leave, Todd Grisham spoke off-screen.

**Todd Grisham:** This is gonna be exciting! It's Team Bikini Bottom, Mordecai & Rigby, Dead Man's Hand, and Primo & Epico in a Number 1 Contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship! It's live, and it's up next!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow. Talk about an opener for NXT! Here's gonna be the full match listings:**

**Number #1 Contender for the NXT Tag Team Championship: Team Bikini Bottom vs. Mordecai & Rigby vs. Dead Man's Hand vs. Primo & Epico**

**Nightwing (w/Huntress) vs. William Regal**

**The Ultimate Owen vs. Eddy**

**Number #1 Contender for the NXT Championship: Justin (w/Heather) vs. Alejandro Burromuerto**

**This is gonna be an interesting card. Will this be the craziest night in NXT? Find out after these commercial messages! (Oh, and next chapter as well.)**


	12. NXT: 4 9 13 Part 2

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**NXT, April 9, 2013: 2 days removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 2: Team Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star) vs. Edgeheads 2.0 (Mordecai and Rigby) vs. Dead Man's Hand (D.O.C. and Mike Knox) vs. Epico & Primo - Number 1 Contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship**

**Info: A Fatal Four Way match to determine the number one contender for the NXT Tag Team Championship against Lightning Strikes in the near future; Nightwing shoots a promo prior to his match against William Regal.**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As the commercial break ended, the song "You Better Swim" by Motorhead began to play all across the NXT arena as the fans stood in applause for the first team about to appear for the Fatal 4-Way match. Ring announcer Tony Chimel began introducing the teams one by one.

**(Song: "You Better Swim" by Motorhead)**

**Tony Chimel:** Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's a Number 1 Contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship! Making their way to the ring... from Bikini Bottom... at a total combined weight of 489 pounds... (Spongebob's weight of 159 + Patrick's 330 pounds) Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star... Team Bikini Bottom!

Spongebob and Patrick came out wearing leather jackets (similar to the jackets they wore in the episode entitled "Born to Be Wild") and gave high-fives to the fans who were busy rocking out to the theme song.

**Todd Grisham:** Hello and welcome back to NXT! I'm Todd Grisham, and with me as always is Tazz! It's now time for our number one contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship.

**Tazz:** I'm so fired up for this contest! Four of the most decorated teams on NXT will get a golden opportunity to go up against Lightning Strikes for the Tag Team Championship! I can imagine the carnage about to be thrown in anytime soon!

_You think you know me?_

After Spongebob and Patrick got inside the ring, the sound of Alterbridge's Metalingus started playing next, and the fans went in an uncontrollable frenzy.

**(Song: "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

_On this day_

_I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life!_

**Tony Chimel:** Next up, from the park of coolness... at a total combined weight of 300 pounds... (Mordecai and Rigby both weigh 150, oddly enough) Mordecai and Rigby, Edgeheads 2.0!

Dressed like their hero, The "Rated R Superstar" Edge, Mordecai and Rigby rushed into the ring and raised their fists in victory while giving the devil horns to the screaming fans!

Even Mordecai got a look of the fangirls ringside who all dreamed of stripping Mordecai out of his clothes. (Yes, in NXT, Mordecai wears ring gear and so does Rigby. What, did you think they fight without any gear on?)

**Todd Grisham:** Their name, of course, is a homage to the "Rated R Superstar" Edge.

**Tazz:** They hope to become 2-time NXT tag Team Champions if they can win the match and beat Lightning Strikes for the championship in the near future.

**Todd Grisham:** If that is, if they can get past three of the most dangerous teams in NXT today!

After Mordecai and Rigby enjoyed the cheering of the crowd, their theme song died down, only to play the Dead Man's Hand theme.

**(Song: "Dead Man's Hand" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas)**

**Tony Chimel:** Next up... at a total combined weight of 598 pounds... (293 for Knox, 305 for D.O.C.) D.O.C. and Mike Knox... Dead Man's Hand!

With angry sneers on their face, D.O.C. and Knox were treated to a large amount of boos as they made their way to ringside through the crowd area, towards an opened up barricade corner. Quite frankly, they didn't even care one single bit about what the fans think.

Dead Man's Hand got inside the ring and looked at the direction of both Team Bikini Bottom and Mordecai & Rigby. They were looking at them like they were nothing but worthless victims.

**Todd Grisham:** Dead Man's Hand is one scary bunch.

**Tazz:** You kidding me, Todd? They're so scary that it makes Freddy Kreuger, Jason, and every horror movie monster look weak from the neck up! Dead Man's Hand is the mother lode!

The boos kept on continuing as the next team's entrance music played.

**(Song: "Enchanted Isle" by Jim Johnston)**

**Tony Chimel:** And last up... being led down the aisle by their manager Rosa Mendez... from San Juan, Puerto Rico... at a total combined weight of 432 pounds... (215 for Primo, 217 for Epico) Primo & Epico!

The rest of the male demographic all hollered at what Rosa was wearing: nothing but a white tank top and black hot pants and boots. The cousins all blocked her from the fans which forced the boos to go louder than a banshee. The ovation filled almost the entire arena up.

**Tazz:** Let me tell ya something, Grisham... have you ever seen Rosa Mendez look hotter in life?

**Todd Grisham:** I'm not gonna lie Tazz, she looks so hot that my goggles are starting to fog up from here.

**Tazz:** I'm not sure about you, but I don't like the way how Primo & Epico are blocking Rosa from everyone. I think the fans want to focus on her instead of the cousins!

Primo and Epico took off their Puerto Rico-imprinted vests off as all of the four teams stared at one another. This was a golden opportunity. Only one team was gonna be Number 1 Contender. The other three was going to be left in the dust.

Before the action was just about moments from starting, it was cut off by the sound of another kind of recognizable theme to another negative reaction.

**(Song: "Say It to My Face" by Downstait)**

The theme song only meant one thing: The arrival of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Lightning Strikes. Lightning Dust appeared first, followed by Lightning, who had his arm wrapped around Anne Maria like an escort. Not everyone in the NXT crowd was negative; there was the whole male legion of fans who cheered for Anne Maria.

**Todd Grisham:** Well, it looks like we have some guests who are willing to join us.

**Tazz:** It's the current NXT Tag Team Champions! This is sure to spice the action up! And when I mean spice, I think of Anne Maria! She's way hotter than Rosa instead!

As soon as Lightning took a seat next to his tag team partner, Anne Maria decided to lay on the entire announce table and pose sexily, much to the catcalls from the male crowd.

To the commentators, this looked very distracting from the action about to take place right now.

**Todd Grisham:** *distracted by Anne Maria* Um, Lightning & Lightning Dust... it's very good to have you here.

**Lightning:** Hey, when there's always a show to be thrown, Lightning's always the first man to be here.

**Tazz:** I don't know about you, but I think Anne Maria's got the perfect seat in the house! I can hardly see anything, other than her curves

**Lightning:** Ya got a sha-problem with that? Anne Maria sits where she wants to, and that's how Lightning likes it! *staring at the timekeeper* Now if that sha-monkey over there would ring the bell, Lightning likes to see some action!

The matchup finally went underway as the bell rang. The first two people starting off was Mordecai and Primo.

After a tie-up, Mordecai caught Primo in surprise with a arm drag, and then in an another arm drag. But Primo countered it with impressive arm drags of his own. After a couple of arm drags, Mordecai surprised Primo once again with a hurricanrana and Primo did the same. They got up and stanced themselves, hoping that either one of them would make the next move. The crowd applauded for this action in the start of the match.

**Tazz:** Wow! This was going fast and furious! And this crowd's loving every minute of it!

**Todd Grisham:** I couldn't see. My glasses are a little fogged up because of Anne Maria.

**Lightning:** Ehhhh, Lightning aint impressed. Me and my partner sha-thinks that it's just nothing but a circus sideshow. Nothing else but the moving around and whatnot.

After another tie-up, Mordecai monkey flipped Primo, but the third generation member of the Colon family landed on his two feet. As he turned around however, he was surprised by a superkick from Mordecai himself!

**Tazz:** Oh! He ate that superkick for lunch!

**Todd Grisham:** Primo's jaw might've been dropped from his mouth, literally!

Feeling the stinging effects of the super kick, Primo decided to tag Epico in the match. Mordecai gestured Epico to bring it on, and hearing this, Epico obliged.

But Epico's poor impulse control got in the way. He ran, only for Mordecai to lower the ropes and send Epico out on the floor.

What Epico didn't know was the fact that D.O.C. got in a surprise tag. As Mordecai tried to get Epico with a suicide dive, he was caught off guard by D.O.C. with a clothesline.

**Todd Grisham:** Oh, clothesline! Mordecai didn't see it coming!

**Lightning:** That D.O.C. dude makes one hell of a roadblock!

During the commentary, the camera got a good look of Anne Maria's DD cleavage. Those babies looked like they were about to pop out of that fuchsia top of hers.

**Tazz:** *chuckling* I'm not sure about you, but I'm seeing two roadblocks right now!

**Lightning:** You got that right, Tazz! Take a look at what you and the rest of the sha-hogs watching now will never have in a lifetime! Lightning loves her little sha-honey!

**Todd Grisham:** Just make sure you focus on the action, guys.

After that horrendous clothesline, D.O.C. picked up Mordecai and gave him another clothesline. He then bodyslammed him and dropped him with a huge elbow drop.

**Todd Grisham:** D.O.C. drops the elbow! Dead Man's Hand now has full control of this match.

After taking care of business with an elbow drop, D.O.C. came up with a running splash right on Mordecai. As D.O.C. covered the bluejay, the referee counted.

**1! 2!** Mordecai happened to kick out at the right time.

D.O.C. shoved him to the corner where he tagged in Mike Knox, another member of Dead Man's Hand. The two whipped Mordecai through the ropes, which at the same time Spongebob gave in a blind tag to Mordecai.

**Tazz:** Spongebob got a tag in.

**Lightning:** Oh great. Now Lightning's gotta deal seeing a flying piece of talking cheese. This is gonna be sha-sad.

After taking down Mordecai with a double elbow, D.O.C. and Mike Knox turned around to see Spongebob leap up from the apron and nail both men with a springboard clothesline!

**Todd Grisham:** Springboard clothesline from the apron. Spongebob nails it perfectly!

The hit forced D.O.C. and Knox to take cover outside of the ring. Big mistake, guys. This forced Spongebob to capitalize. The fearless yellow sponge ran back between the ropes and nailed both men with a double senton!

**Todd Grisham:** Double rolling senton and Spongebob nails it!

**Lightning:** Spongebob is nothing but a sha-maniac. I'm glad I'm sha-nothing like that rotten piece of sponge!

**Tazz:** Oh, don't we all, Lightning...

After both Spongebob, D.O.C. and Knox remained motionless on the floor, Primo and Epico got inside the ring and decided to take a run at it as well. The two cousins from Puerto Rico took a run through the ropes and hit the threesome with a double suicide dive!

**Tazz:** Oh man! Double suicide dive!

**Todd Grisham:** You may not like Epico and Primo, but you gotta appreciate their athleticism!

**Lightning:** Oh, sha-please! Lightning thinks nothing but lame Speedy Gonzales impersonators. That's why if they become sha-number one contenders, Lightning and Dust here are gonna eat them up like twin Sylvesters!

Spongebob, D.O.C., Knox, Epico and Primo were now unconscious and reeling. The crowd was screaming for more.

Not having to let down the fans, Mordecai and Rigby went to two different corners where they could see the fivesome starting to get up very slowly. Not even going for a flying body press, the two best friends turned around and leaped for a double moonsault!

**Todd Grisham:** Dios mio! A double moonsault!

**Tazz:** This crowd has lost it!

**Lightning:** *looking at Anne Maria's chest* I know. These people just can't take their eyes off Lightning's woman. *to the fans* That's right, everyone. Be jealous of my sha-lady. You know you want her when in reality, ya sha-can't!

As Lightning was still gazing at his sexy girlfriend on the announcer's table. Patrick became amazed by each dive. Seeing that incredible dive display coming from all seven men, Patrick decided to top it all off.

That's when the hard and heavy Patrick decided to descend from the top rope. The whole NXT crowd were shocked in anticipation. They stood up on their seats and gasped in awe. Was Patrick really gonna leap from the top rope and land on all of the other teams?

**Tazz:** Oh, god... please tell me Patrick's not gonna do this!

**Todd Grisham:** I'm not sure the ring's gonna hold his weight!

**Lightning:** I bet ya he falls right on his sha-ass!

With a deep breath, Patrick leaped up in the air, while his partner Spongebob rolled out of the way, and landed on all three of the opposing teams in this Fatal Four Way, much to the cheering fans enjoyment. The rest of the crowd all chanted "Holy Shit" in unison of Patrick's unbelievable stunt. Even Lightning couldn't believe his eyes!

**Lightning:** You gotta be sha-kidding me!

**Todd Grisham:** Patrick Star just caused a demolition derby at ringside!

**Tazz:** Look at this! This is like an apocalypse here! Both tag teams are unconscious at this moment!

Knowing that her rump was getting a little sore sitting on that announcer's table, Anne Maria decided to get frisky with Lightning by firmly sitting on Lightning's lap.

Lightning Dust on the other hand, remained silent and decided to keep observing the action. She wasn't pretty much in the mood for talking.

**Todd Grisham:** Which team will try to get up first! Who will be the new number 1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championship? NXT will come right back after the break, so don't go away!

As Team Bikini Bottom slowly started to get up, the screen faded into black, which meant it was time for a commercial break

_***Commercial break***_

After the commercial break, Patrick Star was seen carrying around Epico on one shoulder like a sandbag, before slamming the Puerto Rican down to the mat with the rough Oklahoma-style powerslam.

**Todd Grisham:** Welcome back to this Fatal 4 Way match on NXT, as after that "Holy You-Know-What" feat from the super-heavyweight Patrick Star, Team Bikini Bottom has been in control ever since. If you missed the last few minutes, with me and Tazz are the NXT Tag Team Champions, two of the quickest-rising stars in the developmental brand, Lightning Strikes, and their valet, who is team leader Lightning's girlfriend Anne Maria.

**Tazz:** And I don't know what I should focus on; the match or the people with us at ringside!

**Lightning:** Pfft, quit sha-droolin', Tazz. You know you ain't getting a piece of my sha-lady any time soon!

Back in the ring, during the commentary, Patrick lifted Epico up in a gorilla press position, and was planning on tossing the Colon cousin out of the ring. However, Mike Knox, who was right behind Patrick, tapped on the bulky starfish's back, tagging himself in.

**Tazz:** Oh, boy, this ain't good for Patrick.

Knox entered the ring, bent on demolishing the competition, and clotheslined Patrick from behind, sending him, along with the elevated Epico, crashing to the mat in the center of the ring. Patrick held his stomach after the tumble, as he landed on his front. Lightning briefly recoiled from the sloppy and painful landings Patrick and Epico took in the ring. Knox pinned the starfish afterwards, trying to take the opportunity of possible victory.

**Lightning:** Ooh, that's gotta leave a sha-mark!

**1! 2! **...Patrick powered out, making use of his strength to lift the only slightly lighter outlaw biker in a front knee backbreaker position.

**Tazz:** Oh my lord, the strength of Patrick, carrying someone almost as large as he is!

**Lightning:** I'm still not impressed with that sha-slob of a... fish or somethin'.

Patrick pulled his weight down, preparing for what is most likely a fallaway slam, and got set to toss Mike across the ring, but Knox elbowed the oddly pink power-lifter in the head, forcing him to let go. Knox ran the ropes, and at a swift speed, knocked Star down with a stiff clothesline.

**Todd Grisham:** So, uh, Lightning Dust, how about you? Your thoughts on this match so far?

The rebelious teal pegasus had no comment. All she had done so far as this match went on is stay seated and watch, much unlike her partner.

**Tazz:** Heh, nice try, Todd.

**Lightning:** She can talk when she wants to. Just not right now, ya feel me? It's how she sha-rolls.

In the ring, Mike Knox had just tagged in D.O.C., and they both stomped on Patrick for a brief moment before the referee had Knox go to the ring apron. The Director of Chaos (where the abbreviation "D.O.C." comes from) dropped a couple of hard elbows on Patrick Star while he was down on the mat before picking the starfish up and throwing a couple of closed fists at his face, connecting with each shot he delivered to the super-heavyweight from Bikini Bottom.

**Tazz:** And D.O.C. showing his bare-knuckled experience here!

D.O.C. then whipped Patrick into the ropes, and then caught him with a shoulder block that sent the sea creature crashing to the white mat.

**Todd Grisham:** What a take down!

**Lightning:** Ha! Lightning can see that from a mile away!

**Tazz:** Are you accurate on that comment or are ya just bragging?

**Lightning:** Tazz... just sha-shut it, okay?

D.O.C. began to continue the punishment on Patrick Star, as he dragged the starfish by his head until he was back up on his stubby feet, and goozled him, preparing for the chokeslam. However, the pink starfish began to struggle out of the move, so much as to kick the Director of Chaos in the gut, and set him up for a successful vertical suplex that connected with authority.

**Todd Grisham:** And Patrick escapes fate!

**Tazz:** Our NXT Tag Team Champions need to examine these guys good, am I right, Lightning?

As the commentator looked towards the tag team champions of their developmental brand, he noticed that the male half of the tag team (Lightning) was a bit too busy... uh, making out with his hot Jersey lover. Lightning Dust tried to focus on her team's task at hand, which was to closely examine all four of the tag teams, and see who wins, but couldn't help but curiously look back a couple of times, and she got a bit nervous to the point that her wings were starting to open.

**Tazz:** Uh, Dust? You gettin' a little stiff there? That is, if you know what I'm sayin'.

The pegasus folded her wings back up, as she blushed, as the crowd got ready for the best to come so far tonight. Back inside the yellow-roped ring, Patrick rebounded off the ropes and landed on D.O.C. with a big splash, going for the pin.

**1! 2!** D.O.C. powered out of the pinfall, but just a second earlier, Epico jumped in to try and break it to try and avoid letting Team Bikini Bottom win.

Patrick saw the apple off the Colon family tree come after him, and slapped the Puerto Rican-born superstar on the chest, which made almost as big a noise as Big Show's chops.

**Todd Grisham:** *trying not to get distracted by Lightning and Anne Maria* So, uh, Patrick is getting the advantage here, as he just got a pinfall, and is now going after the interfering Epico, one half of one of the four tag teams in this match.

As Patrick put the hurt on Epico, the manager of the two Colon family superstars Rosa Mendes got up on the apron where Epico was and demanded Primo to get in the ring as well, in which he obliged. Patrick Star whipped Epico into the ropes, and unfortunately for the Colons, right into Rosa, who got knocked off the ring apron and hit the commentary table cover face-first.

**Tazz:** Oh, that was painful!

**Todd Grisham:** Looks like the hot stuff is just being thrown at us now!

Okay, back into the match, Epico bounced off the ropes, and was lifted high into the air, before landing on the mat at the corner near the Edgeheads 2.0 and Mike Knox, thanks to a back body drop from Patrick. After taking down one half of a tag team, Patrick began to focus on the other, as he saw Primo running after him and lifted him up in a big gorilla press...

...before sending Primo crashing onto Epico by dropping him onto the other. However, what Patrick didn't see as he was taking care of the duo from Puerto Rico, was that D.O.C. had rolled out to ringside, to dig underneath the ring and find a toolbox, in which he pulled out his chaos-bringing ball-peen hammer. He smirked sinisterly as he slid into the ring and waited for Patrick to turn around.

**Tazz:** Oh boy, this won't look good for the sea people!

**Lightning:** Honestly, who basically sha-cares what those things are? They ain't gettin' the win now.

D.O.C. held the hammer up high, as it was the last resort in the Dead Man's Hand playbook...

...but Patrick's partner Spongebob to spring up behind the powerhouse and snatch the hammer from his hands. D.O.C. turned towards, targetting the little sponge instead.

**Todd Grisham:** And now he's turned his attention to Spongebob!

Patrick turned around, seeing the Director of Chaos with his back turned...

...and rolled the big man up, to the surprise and amazement from just about the entire crowd.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Todd Grisham:** Whoa!

**Tazz:** Care to eat your own words, Lightning?

**Lightning:** *seeing the successful pin from Patrick in shock* Y-you're sha-kidding, right? Right?!

**(Song: "You Better Swim" by Motorhead)**

**Tony Chimel:** The winners of this match, and the new number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championships, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, Team Bikini Bottom!

**Todd Grisham:** Against all odds, Team Bikini Bottom comes out with the win!

The referee raised the arms of both Spongebob and Patrick as they celebrated in the ring, now wanting to head back to the top once again like they did years ago. The other teams looked on in either disappointment, surprise, shock, or all of the above

**Tazz:** Lightning Strikes will have some serious competition next week, as they meet the bestest of friends, and former tag team champions of their own worth, Todd! I love it!

**Todd Grisham:** It was a sudden turn of events at the very end of that match, but anything can happen in the UUWF, so I don't know what else to say!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

NXT commentator Jack Korpela was at the interview area with Dick Grayson, whose alter ego was Nightwing. But Grayson wasn't alone. He was standing alongside Helena Bertinelli, also known as the vigilante and superheroine, Huntress. She was rubbing his shoulder, in warm up of his match against William Regal.

**Jack Korpela:** Grayson, you had a rough last week as Nightwing last night when William Regal used his brass knucks on you to cost you your match against Alejandro. Are you looking to get a bit retribution against your opponent tonight?

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing:** Jack, you're looking at William Regal, one of the baddest bastards on the block and all across England. I know somewhere around the line that he's gonna use his brass knucks on me just so he can get the victory. He's always used to getting his own way. But not this time, Jack. There's no way I'm falling for that this time around. He's responsible for costing me my matchup against Alejandro last week. This week, I'm looking to get even on that poor excuse of Shepard's pie. *to Helena* Right, babe?

**Helena Bertinelli/Huntress:** *to Grayson* You got that right. *to Jack* Jack, after what me and Nightwing went through with his bullcrap, there's no way I'm gonna let Regal get away with what he's done. It's unfair that justice is being raped from this nation. All of the WWE is being spread by injustice, just like what the Shield have done on ECW. But we are different. We're here at NXT to make sure that we serve justice, the right way. And William Regal is gonna learn the cold hard truth that justice... will be served.

After Jack saw Dick and Helena walk away from him, Tazz's voice was heard from off-screen.

**Tazz:** Oh, baby! I can't wait for this matchup! It's Nightwing vs. William Regal, and it's up next!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Great effort from all four teams in the Fatal 4 Way tag team match. I guarrantee the race for the NXT Tag Team Championships isn't a very long one, but it will be exciting for this brand!**

**Like it was said, up next is Nightwing vs. Regal, so stick around!**


	13. NXT: 4 9 13 Part 3

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**NXT, April 9, 2013: 2 days removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 3: Nightwing vs. William Regal**

**Info: Nightwing gets an opportunity to get back at Regal for costing him a match against Alejandro on the NXT before WrestleMania.**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

All seemed quiet in the New Jersey arena that currently held NXT, but it was the music of a certain blue-and-black wearing vigilante that really got everybody on their feet.

**(Song: "Rip Out The Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM)**

The DC superhero Nightwing emerged from near-darkness on the stage, with his equally-heroic valet Huntress standing with him, as a big spotlight glared down on them.

**Tony Chimel:** The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Huntress... from Gotham City, weighing in at 185 pounds, he is Nightwing!

The dark-clothed hero juggled his escrima sticks in his hands as he and Huntress made their way down the ramp.

**Todd Grisham:** Tazz, you have to wonder how Nightwing feels about William Regal costing him a match against Alejandro last week, just days before WrestleMania.

**Tazz:** Yeah, I know how that guy feels. No one really gets away with a cheap victory in this business, and Regal should know that, because he's interfered in matches before, and _paid_ for it personally.

As the NXT commentators rambled on, Nightwing jumped into the ring, sliding under the ropes, and worked the crowd that was being covered by the shadows from the lack of lights around the ring during the DC Comics superhero's entrance. The althletic hero of the cruiserweights then sat at one of the corners, waiting for his opponent, as Huntress stood by at ringside near him.

**(Song: "Regality" by Jim Johnston)**

The grizzled UK veteran William Regal made his way to the ring, as he was met with a very mixed reaction, that mostly consisted of negativity in the audience.

**Tony Chimel:** And his opponent... from Blackpool, England, weighing in at 243 pounds, William Regal!

**Tazz:** Oy, this man is indeed one you should look out for, as Nightwing didn't exactly do that the last week, and that cost him a match!

**Todd Grisham:** William Regal is a fierce competitor from England, as he was a 4-time WCW Television Champion, and, in the WWE, he has15 title reigns around his waist, from four different championships!

**Tazz:** Not to mention he's also WWE's 2008 King of the Ring!

As Regal took his time to walk up the steel steps, and go through the yellow ring ropes, Nightwing didn't take any time to jump him as he tried to get into the ring, forcing the referee to go ahead and begin the match.

Nightwing kept Regal down with a back and forth, left and right, series of punches to the head, before sending him across with a big snap suplex. Nightwing quickly covered the former King of the Ring, as the ref counted.

**1! 2**-Regal kicks out right before two.

Nightwing stood back up, and then dropped a knee onto Regal's face, followed up soon enough with another knee drop, and then a harsh kick to the face.

**Tazz:** Nightwing taking no time to take his anger out on Regal!

**Todd Grisham:** Well, he _did_ take Nightwing out, but it only lit a fire under that hero.

Nightwing rebounded off the ropes for another move...

...but the wrestling veteran tripped him with a drop toe hold, stretching over the vigilante's back for an STF in the already jump-started match-up

The Blue and Black Attack slipped out of the submission hold a moment later, shaking William off his back, and clutching onto his left arm with an armbar wear-down hold. Regal slipped out of the hold, and rolled out underneath the ropes to ringside, getting out of trouble for the moment. William Regal, being a long-time wrestler from the United Kingdom, would be able to know what he will get into in a normal match, but when involved with a superheroic athletic like Nightwing, he stood a bit worried about the heightened possibility of losing. Regal turned around, facing the ring apron, after a brief breather moment...

...only to end up catching Nightwing's legs in his face, when the former protege of the Dark Knight moonsaulted over the top rope with an upside-down plancha. Regal seemed to have taken a hard bump to the center of his forehead, as he recoiled in pain. Huntress cheered Nightwing on to try and encourage him to get back into the game after the rough landing to the outside

**Tazz:** Nightwing learned _that_ from the Batman himself!

**Todd Grisham:** I think William Regal may be seriously hurt after that!

The referee, who was about to begin the 10-count, waited a moment before officially starting.

**1!**

Nightwing got back to his feet a bit slowly, and managed to get back in the ring right on '1'. The 2008 WWE King of the Ring was rattled in more ways than one as he lifted his body over the pitch-black steel steps. With a cameraman looking in, it seemed that a pinch of blood was slowly oozing out over one of Regal's eyes.

**Todd Grisham:** I... I think he may have split an eyebrow, or something, from that moonsault over the top rope by Nightwing.

**Tazz:** Yeah, you may be right. Let's take a look, maybe we can see a closer look at what drew first blood.

As Regal rolled into the ring after making it back up 100%, the screen showcasing the current action, which had Nightwing trying to jump Regal as he got back in, only to be shoved into the nearest corner of the ring, was squished to the side, as the moonsault spot was played back in another screen. The commentators examined the footage as it was replayed in slow-motion in order to catch the exact moment when Regal took more damage than he probably should've.

**Tazz:** *looking closely at the moonsault's landing, precisely catching William Regal catching one of Nightwing's knees to the face* _Aaand_ right there! That almost knocked Regal out!

**Todd Grisham:** I'm surprised he's able to knock back so soon after that!

**Tazz:** Yeah, but if that was me, I'd probably get back at him with a Tazzmission or somethin', a little bit of retribution for that.

As Tazz and Grisham talked about Regal's imminent blood donation to the ring mat, the future Hall of Famer tossed Nightwing into the ropes, and then across the ring with a big T-bone suplex, sending the hero across the ring. William Regal then walked over and grabbed Nightwing by his right leg, the same leg that caught William in the face moments ago, and dropped a knee onto it. Regal tried for another knee drop to the leg, but Nightwing kicked him back, sending him nearly tumbling over to the other side of the ring.

William grabbed onto the ropes in the corner at the opposite side of where Nightwing laid. Nightwing lunged at Regal, but the England-born superstar smacked him across the mouth with his elbow, which was luckily covered by an elbow pad. Regal then jumped onto the middle rope and flew onto Nightwing from a short distance with a cross body. The crowd was surprised at Regal's effort, as not a lot of veterans like him can still fly high.

**Tazz:** Wow! A cross body?!

**Todd Grisham:** No one was left unsurprised on that move!

**Tazz:** One hell of a splash!

**Todd Grisham:** And here's the cover!

Grisham was correct to say that, as Regal hooked both of Nightwing's legs harshly for the lateral press.

**1! 2!** Nightwing managed to kick out from the cross body that shifted momentum by the margins.

William Regal quickly hooked Nightwing into a triangle hold submission manuever, but the hero slipped out with some great ease, heading back to the corner of the squared circle that Regal had just used for elevation. Nightwing placed both of his feet on the bottom rope, and actually began to run across the rope...

...slamming into Regal in the corner crotch-first with a Bronco Buster. Huntress was quite impressed with her lover's athletic prowess so far.

**Todd Grisham:** Passed down from D-Generation X member X-Pac, to Raw's own Rey Mysterio, and now to NXT's Nightwing, is that Bronco Buster!

**Tazz:** Guess Huntress didn't mind Nightwing's nuts in someone else's face. Yeah, I'm probably getting in the doghouse for that remark, but it was for comedy at this point.

As Tazz wise-cracked in a non-PG manner (although luckily it's TV-14 between all the UUWF shows), Nightwing lifted himself above the top rope for a split second, before dropping two feet onto the upper body of William Regal with a dropkick.

**Todd Grisham:** And a big dropkick to add to a combo of sorts!

After the dropkick, Nightwing rolled over backwards, before landing perfectly on his feet. William rolled out of the corner, only to be lifted upside down and slammed onto his back with a body slam from Nightwing. Nightwing then picked Regal back up and whipped him across the ring. The technically-sound William Regal grabbed onto the ropes as his back hit the turnbuckles, near the right side of the entrance ramp. Nightwing ran up to the British all-star, and used him as a wall of sorts as he ran up Regal's body and face and landed precisely onto his feet...

...before giving Regal a hard strike in the face in the form of a superkick. Regal took a quick fall to the canvas below.

**Tazz:** And William Regal tasted a mean superkick right from Nightwing! Must taste like leather...

After the jaw-rattling superkick to the face, Nightwing walked right over Regal, and grabbed onto the ropes. He hopped onto the top turnbuckle, the high-risk district, preparing for a big move. Those who have been loyal UUWF fans must know that Nightwing's superkick is a lead-in into his finisher, the 630 splash senton. Nightwing stood straight up on the top rope, with Huntress cheering him on, and jumped off with a double flip...

...landing harshly on two knees, as William Regal had blocked the incoming finishing move by lifting his legs up. Nightwing folded up and keeled over in pain, as Regal dug around in one of his boots, revealing the weapon he used to give Alejandro a win, brass knuckles, and wore them over his taped-up right hand. Regal had a devious little smirk on his reddened-from-blood face, as he threw a punch at Nightwing as soon as the former sidekick of Batman got up and turned around...

...only for Nightwing to duck the punch...

...and cause William Regal to strike the referee in charge of the match square in the center of his face. The ref fell to the mat, as Regal, knowing how to make a comeback from that, turned around and struck Nightwing on the back of the head with the hard brassed fist.

**Todd Grisham:** Oh man!

**Tazz:** And he _still_ manages to connect with the brass knuckles, but now the referee is out!

Nightwing took a fall to the ring mat, similar to the referee's downfall, and was rolled over for a pin. As William Regal waited for the count to actually begin, the referee quickly regained consciousness... and called for the bell to ring.

The timekeeper followed suit as William didn't pay attention to the bell. As the referee slid out of the ring and alerted Tony Chimel of the brass knuckle strike he took, the NXT ring announcer made an announcement.

**Tony Chimel:** Ladies and gentlemen, as per the referee's official decision, due to use of an illegal weapon, William Regal has been disqualified!

**Tazz:** Whoa!

**Todd Grisham:** Smart move by the referee!

Hearing the ring announcer's decision, Regal got off Nightwing, half-expecting something like this due to the punch that the referee took.

**Tazz:** Well, we can't say he didn't deserve it, but you can't expect to get any kind of victory more than once with that!

William Regal began to leave the ring, and head up the ramp, but he stopped for a brief moment, before heading back towards the ring, and walking around to the commentary table. William folded up one of the completely black steel chairs near by Tony Chimel, the timekeeper and medics just in the case of an injury, and made his way back to the ring. We may need those medics for what may come up.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh. What is he doing?

The slightly bloodied Regal ran back into the ring, and prepared for a chairshot to the head of Nightwing...

...only for Huntress to sneak up behind Regal, steal the chair from him, and slam it over _his_ head. The busted-up but minor eyebrow injury that Regal suffered early in the match worsened, as the bleeding that stopped before the match ended re-continued in some way, as a bit more blood formed over one of his eyes.

**Todd Grisham:** And that chair was re-targetted towards Regal, like there was a magnet in his forehead!

Nightwing rolled out of the ring as he re-united with Huntress, as his theme played once again. Regal was laid out in the center of the ring, as the pairing of heroes made their way up the entrance ramp, raising arms in victory.

**Tazz:** Well, it's 1 for 1 in this feud between William Regal and Nightwing, and it's already gone to some great height with this match!

**Todd Grisham:** This could escalate to high peaks in the coming weeks towards Extreme Rules!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Meanwhile, in the NXT locker room, Total Drama season 1 winner Owen was preparing for his upcoming match. Considering he was a mega-fan of WWF/UUWF legend and Hall of Famer, The Ultimate Warrior, Owen went all-out in accurately portraying the Warrior, complete with the trunks, the tassels, the face and body paint, and, yes, even the Ultimate Warrior's hairdo in the form of a wig. Owen was power-lifting a locker room door that was broken off its hinges off-screen.

**Tazz:** Up next, the Owen-timate Warrior-isn't that a great name-will be in action! The gods will be watching over this man closely as he heads into the yellow and black squared-circle of NXT next!

The screen then faded out for a commercial break.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Sorry about being excruciatingly late with this chapter and this story **_**overall**_**. Sometimes text-based wrestling business simulators get addictive. Got into a 1997 post-Screwjob scenario for WWF on TEW '05, then a failed attempt at a 4-player 2001 game, then two in-progress games with Ring of Honor and WWE SmackDown in a scenario with every notable worker and promotion at their prime, and lastly a game in a fantasy scenario that asks, "What if WrestleMania failed and the World Wrestling Federation folded?"**

**Another NXT match in the books, as the show will continue with Total Drama season 1 winner Owen channeling his inner Ultimate Warrior once again for a match against the brown-nosing Eddy of Ed, Edd n' Eddy fame.**

**Until the next chapter, read, follow and review this show, and check out some of my other current stories as well such as the in-progress MLP vs. WWE, the FanFiction Royal Rumbles that me and ForeverTheTorturedRebel work on, and Toonville: The 2013 Reboot, which is a bit on hiatus for the moment, but I'll try and get ForeverTheTorturedRebel to help me out with the episodes in terms of typing.**


	14. UUWF History: Money in the Bank

**UUWF History: Money in the Bank**

**Note: Some of the superstars who are listed below for the Money in the Bank list of victories.**

**2005 (WrestleMania 21):** Chris Jericho (cashed in on John Cena at Royal Rumble 2006, in January)

**2006 (WrestleMania 22):** Nami (One Piece) (cashed in on Chris Jericho at Survivor Series 2006, in November)

**2007 (WrestleMania 23):** Mr. Krabs (cashed in on Batista on SmackDown, in September)

**2008 (WrestleMania 24):** Peter Griffin (cashed in on Chris Jericho on Raw, in July)

**2009 (WrestleMania 25):** Edge (cashed in on Lumpy at Extreme Rules 2009)

**2010:**

**WrestleMania 26:** CM Punk (cashed in on Edge on SmackDown, after WrestleMania)

**Money in the Bank - Raw:** Sheamus (cashed in on Randy Orton on Raw, in October)

**Money in the Bank - SmackDown:** Owen (Total Drama) (cashed in on CM Punk at Money in the Bank, on the same night)

**2011:**

**Money in the Bank - Raw:** Applejack (cashed in on John Cena at SummerSlam)

**Money in the Bank - SmackDown:** Daniel Bryan (failed a cash in at WrestleMania 28, to Randy Orton, in 18 seconds)

**Money in the Bank - ECW:** Rob Van Dam (cashed in on Bobby Roode on ECW, the night after Survivor Series)

**2012:**

**Money in the Bank - Raw:** CM Punk (cashed in on The Miz at Armageddon in December)

**Money in the Bank - SmackDown:** Rainbow Dash (cashed in on Mark Henry on SmackDown, in August)

**Money in the Bank - ECW:** AJ Styles (yet to cash in)

So far, there have been 14 Money in the Bank winners. The only two-time winner is CM Punk, who won it in 2010 and 2012.

Three females (Nami, Applejack, Rainbow Dash) have won and cashed in Money in the Bank.

Daniel Bryan is the only Money in the Bank winner to lose their match.

Chris Jericho has lost to a cashing-in superstar twice since the second Money in the Bank match has been done.

Two superstars who have won and cashed in the Money in the Bank (Nami, Mr. Krabs) are no longer a part of any of UUWF's three active brands as of now. (Three if you count Owen, who's currently in NXT)


	15. NXT: 4 9 13 Part 4

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**NXT, April 9, 2013: 2 days removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 4: The Owen-timate Warrior vs. Eddy**

**Info: A match to showcase Total Drama's 1st winner Owen's strength and accurate rendition of the Ultimate Warrior's over-hammy and intergalactic character, as he goes against poster boy of "Ed, Edd n' Eddy", Eddy.**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**(Song: "Money Made" by AC/DC)**

As the money-centric AC/DC song played across the Wildwoods arena, the 19-year-old Eddy **[1]** made his way down the ramp of the ever-traveling NXT Zone arena, to the scattered cheers and boos of the full-house (completely sold out) crowd, Tony Chimel did the pre-match ring announcements that are always before a match.

**Tony Chimel:** The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, weighing in at 183 pounds, Eddy!

**Tazz:** Eddy is quite the little trickster, as despite his cruiserweight size and stature, he can come by and sneak in a victory at the snap of a finger!

Eddy flaunted his self-made (yet basically worthless) "Eddy Bucks" **[2]** as he jumped up to the ring apron, and hopped over the ropes, into the ring. He quickly grabbed onto the nearest turnbuckles, and tossed around more of his not-meant-for-spending cash as he stood on the middle ropes.

**Todd Grisham:** What I don't seem to understand about him is the money he carries; I know he has _real_ cash, but it's kind of ridiculous that he has his face all over the money he _doesn't_ spend!

**Tazz:** He's a bit of a show-off, that's for sure, but his wrestling skills are something to be seen on NXT; he might be one of the next developmental graduates!

The Peach Creek Showman approached one of the corners at the ringside area that included the commentary table, as he waited for his opponent.

...

**(Song: "Unstable" by Jim Johnston)**

As soon as the quick-paced theme of WWE legend The Ultimate Warrior hit the speakers, all of the fans in the arena kept focus on the top of the entrance ramp, which was being obscured by high but still luckily safe amounts of multi-colored smoke.

Out from the fog came the Total Drama winner we saw earlier, in full Ultimate Warrior gear, running down the ramp at a surprisingly quick speed considering his over 300-pound stature

**Tony Chimel:** And his opponent... from Parts Unknown, Canada, weighing in at 345 pounds... the Owen-timate Warrior!

**Tazz:** This guy is just as crazy as the real Ultimate Warrior, at almost twice the size!

**Todd Grisham:** He is the Second Coming of Power, and, in his career's previous phase, a former Money in the Bank winner, which lead to his first and only World Heavyweight Championship reign!

Owen jumped onto the ring apron, still running around like crazy. He shook the ropes like an unstable earthquake, and jumped over and into the ring, rattling the canvas briefly. Eddy felt the vibrations of imminent destruction from across to the other side of the ring, and gulped in worry of the heightened chance of failure against someone almost 3 times his size.

The bell rang, as Eddy made a run towards the unstable Owen. The con artist threw a hard right that merely budged Owen only slightly, and made a run into the ropes for a clothesline, to just as little effect on the giant. However, Eddy managed to knock Owen into the turnbuckles behind him, but the Total Drama gladiator sprang back and knocked Eddy across the squared circle with a sumo-like push.

**Tazz:** Eddy goes flyin' like a sack of cash! I wonder how long until he ends up donating... to the blood bank, that is!

Eddy quickly flipped back to his feet, and tried for a baseball slide to get behind the warrior, but Owen caught him from between his legs with both hands, and lifted him up... before dropping him on his back with a two-handed chokeslam!

**Todd Grisham:** Owen drops Eddy almost onto his neck with that chokeslam!

Eddy was almost unconscious, as Owen stomped over to him, and picked him up by his head like a big pink grapefruit. Owen tossed Eddy right into one of the ring's corners...

...and unleashed one hell of a slap to the chest, tenderizing Eddy's body, and reddening it ten-fold. Owen then tossed Eddy out of the corner with a choke-toss.

**Todd Grisham:** Owen just tearing Eddy apart in this match; it's pretty much one-sided in this match.

**Tazz:** And I think he might just finish him off here!

The "Owen-timate Warrior" got set to begin his finishing combo, as he shook with energy. He picked the scammer up and then lifted Eddy into the air, into the gorilla press position. It was seconds later that Owen dropped Eddy down to the earth behind him, causing Eddy to land stomach-first. then ran across the ropes, jumping over Eddy several times, before dropping onto him with an explosive body splash, pressing his spine into the mat.

Owen flipped Eddy over and pressed his knees onto the cul-de-sac snob's chest for the pinfall.

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "Unstable" by Jim Johnston)**

**Tony Chimel:** The winner of this match, the Owen-timate Warrior!

Owen quickly jumped onto the top ropes of one of the corners, doing the Ultimate Warrior's signature "raising-the-sky" movements as he ran around the ring in celebration

**Tazz:** Eddy certainly didn't last long out there with that high energy beast he got into the ring with!

**Todd Grisham:** Owen, aka the Owen-timate Warrior, has once again proven himself worthy to be called the God of NXT, as he demolishes another being inside the ring!

As a replay highlight showed the finishing moments of the match, including Owen dropping Eddy behind him with a gorilla press drop, and then running the ropes several times before the big splash onto Eddy for the pinfall, Tazz and Grisham continued to comment on his victory this week.

**Todd Grisham:** Over the last month, Owen has first fed on Hunico, and then the little Miss Mizanin, Lyra Heartstrings, followed by Epico and Primo in a handicap match last week, and lastly, Eddy this week! Owen is slowly rising up the rankings here, as after a year's absence, he is reborn, and the Owen-timate Warrior is unstoppable!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As The Owen-timate Warrior continued to celebrate with high energy, the focus moved to the NXT locker room, as Justin, who, as we've seen earlier, wanted to go for the bigger picture in NXT, in the form of NXT Champion Geoff, was taping up his wrists for his upcoming match-up.

**Tazz:** The time will soon arrive, by the way, as Justin is set to go against rival Alejandro, in what is promised to be a very big match-up for NXT, as the winner gets to face Geoff for his NXT Championship next week! I can't wait for this!

The screen faded to black to fill some time up for the show with a commercial break...

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] - I boosted up the ages of several characters, such as My Little Pony's Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Diamond Tiara, and made a slight uping to the ages of the Total Drama teens (they are around 20 or so years old as of now) to add some kind of realism to the fact that wrestlers/other characters age over time.**

**[2] - The "Eddy Bucks" are $100 dollar bills with Eddy's face in place of Benjamin Franklin.**

**Sorry if it was a bit short, but it **_**was**_** a squash match, so expect those from time to time. The next part is the big main event: Justin vs. Alejandro! I don't know if ForeverTheTorturedRebel will join me in helping with this, like he did with the Raw Rumble, but I'll try and get something together.**


	16. NXT: 4 9 13 Part 5

**Universal United Wrestling Federation**

**NXT, April 9, 2013: 2 days removed from WrestleMania**

**Part 5: Justin vs. Alejandro Burromuerto - NXT CHAMPIONSHIP #1 CONTENDERSHIP ON THE LINE!**

**Info: Justin steps into the ring with his hispanic rival, Alejandro Burromuerto.**

**Rated T for violence, language, occasional alcohol use and reference and suggestive themes.**

**I do not own about 97% of the characters used in this well-done fanfiction wrestling company, as they all belong to their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

**I don't exactly want any hate for any characters used from shows/games you dislike.**

**Inspired and co-written by CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel.**

**Note: By the way, Alejandro is **_**not**_** a robot in this fanfiction, nor in any other fanfictions like the FanFiction Royal Rumbles.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Did You Know?: Even before its grand re-opening in 2010 as a developmental camp and competition, NXT has carried over 100 superstars in its roster, with about 75% of the workers under that brand moving up to the main roster.**

The ring announcer of NXT, Tony Chimel, stood in the center of the ring to do his job for this evening. The pre-match three-bell salute rang, as the crowd gave the workers their full attention.

**Tony Chimel:** The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is to determine the number one contender for the NXT Championship!

**(Song: "American Badass" by Kid Rock)**

**Tazz:** Well, speak of the devil...

It quickly became a pleasant surprise as the NXT's world champion Geoff made his way down the ramp, although it seemed his valet Bridgette was still back in the locker room.

**Todd Grisham:** I think the NXT Champion may want to get up close and personal with this match.

**Tazz:** Why wouldn't he? This match determines his next challenger!

Geoff walked around ringside with his NXT Championship over his left shoulder, and took a seat near the commentary table, waiting for the match to officially begin.

**(Song: "Shut 'Em Down" by Public Enemy)**

The crowd rose up for an impressive ovation for an NXT crowd, as the Renegade Beauty Justin, who is quite notable for being one of the most underrated Total Drama contestants, made his way to the ring with his girlfriend Heather, who is considered a strong competitor in Total Drama. His attire was composed of pitch black wrist tape, and his blueish-black pants and shoes from his commonly worn Total Drama attire.

**Tony Chimel:** Introducing first... born in Hawaii, residing in Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 231 pounds, Justin!

**Todd Grisham:** Earlier tonight, Justin answered for Geoff's open challenge to however wants to be his next challenger, but thanks to NXT's general manager, Total Drama host Chris McLean, he has been placed into this match in order to prove if he deserves the title shot against Geoff next week.

**Tazz:** I'm not saying it was the 100% right thing to do, but you gotta hand it to McLean. If Justin wants the shot, he's gotta fight through. That's what needs to be done in order to reach the top; you fight!

Justin, gaining the attention of the men _and_ women (especially the women... *_wink-wink_*) every Tuesday of the year since heading to NXT, jumped up to the ring apron, and hopped over the top rope to get into the ring. He played to his strengths in charisma as he stood on the second rope of one of the ring's corners, getting the crowd in the palm of his hand.

The Hawaiian heartthrob then waited for his opponent to arrive.

**(Song: "Realeza" by Jim Johnston)**

Making his way to the ring next was Justin's arch-rival Alejandro Burromuerto, who was decked in a bright red attire combination of wrist-tape, wrestling trunks, knee pads and boots. Alejandro represented a much more pure variation of technical-based wrestling, to contrast Justin's brawling/high flying wrestling style. The Latin superstar was being delivered a mixed reaction similar to John Cena, with a high majority of men booing him, and the women fawning over his handsomeness.

**Tony Chimel:** And his opponent... born in San Luis, Mexico, currently residing in Vancouver, Canada, weighing in at 242 pounds, Alejandro Burromuerto!

**Tazz:** Alejandro had a stroke of luck last week as, with the help of William Regal, he pinned Nightwing for the one-two-three!

**Todd Grisham:** And as we've seen earlier, Nightwing and Regal have quite the feud ahead of them, as WrestleMania had just closed a good two days ago! A lot of bad blood is forming on this night, and anything can happen, as we've learned from the past decades of being the top business in the industry.

Alejandro entered the ring with no time to spare, as he continued to fire up the crowd for this night's main event match, and then took a few steps back to a ring corner, as loyal referee Mike Chioda checked to see if both superstars were ready to throw down this evening.

The referee in charge called for the bell, allowing the match to begin with Alejandro and Justin going into a basic tie-up, with Justin quickly taking over the starting momentum of the match with an elbow to the back of Mr. Burromuerto's head. Justin then tried for a Russian leg sweep, but Alejandro quickly reversed it, only for the hot Hawaiian to toss him into the ropes.

Justin ran at the Latin heartthrob, who went for a kick towards the Total Drama original...

...but Justin managed to catch Alejandro's right leg, and shove him over the top rope. Alejandro landed on the ring apron, safe and sound, and swung at Justin, but Justin caught his arm and tossed him forearm-first into the nearest steel ring post. Burromuerto nearly fell to the ringside area, but Justin quickly caught him...

...and threw him back into the ring with a big suplex. Alejandro recoiled as he held his back in pain, as the crowd kept on their feet for this match.

**Tazz:** We don't usually see something like that in a match, but when it happens, the fans fully understand how much two or more wrestlers can do in such a short amount of time!

Justin went for a quick pinfall attempt, as Mike Chioda dove into position.

**1!** Surprisingly enough, Alejandro only stayed down for a count of one.

**Todd Grisham:** I think he should've done a little bit more damage before attempting a pinfall?

**Tazz:** Are you sure? That suplex took quite a bit out of Alejandro, if I say so myself.  
**Todd Grisham:** Well, that's true.

Justin worked on the arms of Alejandro, as he locked in an armbar on his left arm. However, the devious Hispanic rookie managed to get onto his feet with a swift and perfect cruiserweight-like frontflip, followed by a single-arm chop block to bring Justin down on his back. Alejandro then quickly went for a pin, but Justin kicked out almost instantly, even before referee Chioda could get the count in.

**Tazz:** Not even a one-count on that pin!

Alejandro rolled back to his feet in seconds, and right at the same time, Justin did a Shawn Michaels-esque kip-up, which rolled into a stalemate of a staredown between the smoking hot rivals. Justin had a deep hatred of Alejandro, mainly over how evenly matched in hotness, and vice versa.

**Tazz:** You can just feel the bad blood continuing to boil at the start of this match.

Alejandro briefly made fun of the Hawaiian hottie, mostly focusing on the love triangle involving them and Justin's natural-born Canadian valet and current girlfriend Heather, considering Heather was at one point with the Latin fighter during the summer of 2012. Their feud was briefly inactive for some of 2012, until up to WrestleMania in this year.

Justin snapped back with a hard slap, emitting a hot reaction from the crowd. As he held his cheek, Alejandro had a sinister smirk that basically read "Challenge Accepted", as the pain on his face quickly diminished, despite a bit of an injured lip.

**Todd Grisham:** I think Al busted a lip from that slap.

**Tazz:** Hey, he doesn't respond well to just "Al". Sounds like a shoe salesman.

Responding to the slap, Alejandro slapped back and nailed Justin right across the face. Luckily for him, he didn't suffer the same injured lip that Al suffered.

Justin managed to respond back with a kick right to the noggin. Even though Alejandro wasn't fully knocked out, he tumbled a little bit to the turnbuckle.

**Tazz:** YEOUCH! What an impressive kick from Justin!

**Todd Grisham:** That was almost Rob Van Dam-like coming from my standpoint.

Seeing Alejandro groggy on the turnbuckle, Justin separated from him a bit and pumped the crowd up to their feet.

After doing so, Justin took a good dash on the ropes and nailed the New Mexican Aristocrat with a Moonsault kick. Burromuerto felt the whole ring spin entirely, but Justin wasn't yet done with him yet. The Renegade Beauty whipped himself to the ropes and nailed Alejandro with a Throwback neckbreaker!

**Todd Grisham:** Nicely done neckbreaker by the Hawaiian heartthrob!

**Tazz:** Alejandro's currently in dream street here!

**Todd Grisham:** The momentum is clearly on the side of Justin!

Before Justin could exactly pick him up to do more damage, Alejandro grabbed the shoulder of Justin and sent him flying through the ropes and onto the floor. Al was responding to yet another negative reaction from the male population.

Despite having such a technical background, Alejandro decided to do some high-risk offense. When Justin got up to his feet, Alejandro decided to run back to the ropes and nail Justin with a suicide dive!

**Todd Grisham:** Dios Mio, Alejandro got him!

**Tazz:** That's a spicy meatball! You think Heather was impressed.

**Todd Grisham:** I highly shudder to think of that, Tazz...

Alejandro got back up to his feet and looked at Heather. Normally, a guy like that wouldn't go after her and slap her in the mouth...

...but strangely, Alejandro blew Heather a kiss. That of course, brought out a minor yet negative reaction from the female fans. Luckily, Heather turned to the side and backed away from him. She was learning her lesson this time around.

**Tazz:** Look at this, I think Heather was impressed!

**Todd Grisham:** I highly doubt that's what happened. Can Justin try to get back in this contest. We'll find out when NXT continues live!

_*Commercial break*_

The action continued inside the ring as Alejandro trapped Justin in a face-down facelock.

**Todd Grisham:** We're back for more NXT, where it's a #1 contender's match for the NXT Championship!

**Tazz:** So far, Alejandro's got Justin grounded! And Heather's loving it!

**Todd Grisham:** More like Heather's worried for Justin's safety, Tazz! Let's take a look at what conspired during the break!

While Alejandro was still trapping Justin in a facelock, the instant replay popped up next to the actual in-ring action.

It showed Alejandro pushing Justin over to the steel steps, and Justin hitting his back through the steel in a painful thud. After the replay was over, Heather was trying to pump the crowd over, who was busy chanting Justin's name in order to get him back in this fight.

**Todd Grisham:** Such a tight crowd in Wildwood! They're on their feet for Justin here!

**Tazz:** I hardly think Justin will fight back from something like this!

Justin slowly started to get up from his feet. His body shook in efforts of getting out from Alejandro's facelook.

Luckily, he succeeded after hitting away from Alejandro's abdomen. Justin whipped to the ropes and tried to pull off some offense of his own, but Alejandro ducked the clothesline that the Hawaiian tried to give him. Al responded with a huge enzugiri to the back of his head.

**Todd Grisham:** OH! Good god!

**Tazz:** *chuckling* Talk about the night that Alejandro drove Justin down! And the bells are ringing in Justin's head right about now!

As much as Tazz was still chuckling about that Joan Baez song reference, Alejandro decided to work over Justin's arm a bit. He picked him up and decided to trap Justin with an Fujiwara armbar. Justin was now in major trouble.

The Hawaiian was about seconds or moments away from having his arm yanked off his body. Justin sure as hell didn't want that, but he needed to get to the ropes in order to prevent tapping out.

**Todd Grisham:** Justin's trying to scooch over to the ropes!

**Tazz:** Alejandro's got Justin grounded once again! Looking very fresh like a Subway Sandwich, heck, maybe a torta if I can recall!

**Todd Grisham:** Heather's working over the crowd to get Justin pumped.

Alejandro was minutes away from making Justin tap out. But before he can get the job done...

...Justin's hand managed to grab on to the ropes! But Alejandro refused to break out of the hold. The referee forced just a 4-count for Alejandro to break it up, in which he did!

**Todd Grisham:** Justin managed to break out of the hold!

**Tazz:** Yet, I don't know which one hurts worse: Alejandro's busted lip or the hurt arm Justin's suffering?

**Todd Grisham:** This is turning out to be a heart-stopper!

Alejandro managed to get Justin up and whip him to the ropes. He tried to get him down with a clothesline...

...but Justin managed to move out of the way and hit Al with a clothesline of his own!

**Tazz:** Whoa! Justin's fighting back!

**Todd Grisham:** The momentum is back on Justin's side!

**Tazz:** Geoff's liking what he sees coming from Justin! He knows that Justin won't quit from a battle like this!

After nailing Alejandro with another clothesline, Justin managed to run to the ropes again and nail Alejandro with a jumping calf kick!

That shot forced some members of the audience to respond with nothing but "ooh's". Heck, a smile was forming on the face of Heather herself.

**Todd Grisham:** What a hard kick to the face! Justin's showing that tremendous Hawaiian fire!

**Tazz:** Yeah, but does Alejandro have a hell of a chance of burning him out?

When Alejandro fell through the floor and held his lip together, Justin managed to nail the Latin lover with a standing Shooting Star Splash! Seeing this maneuver, the referee made the count.

**1! 2!** But Alejandro managed to kick out just in time. That forced Justin to do more damage to the Latin liar himself.

Justin picked him up and rammed him chest first to the turnbuckle. Seeing Alejandro dizzy, Justin managed to springboard to the middle rope and crack Alejandro's jaw with a Flying Chuck kick, reminiscent of the Monday Night Raw star, John Morrison!

**Tazz:** OUCH! HELLO!

**Todd Grisham:** Justin may have knocked Alejandro's cabeza out with that kick!

**Tazz:** I'm sure John Morrison's watching this with some other RAW stars somewhere!

Justin wanted to put out the finishing touches to this match. While Alejandro was still lying down motionless, he decided to drag him through the center of the top left turnbuckle. From the sound of his screaming fans and fangirls, it was time for Justin to put down Al for good.

**Todd Grisham:** Could this be it? Could Justin be one step closer to Geoff's NXT Championship?

**Tazz:** It sounds just about it! Justin's about to put the corkscrew to Alejandro here!

Justin held a tight grip on the top ropes, and made a high leap, bouncing his tan legs onto the yellow ropes...

...and, seeing Alejandro roll out of the way, landed perfectly on his feet. However, the fierce Total Drama World Tour finalist caught him from behind with a hard dropkick sending him into the corner. Alejandro quickly grabbed onto one of Justin's legs, preparing for the Dia De Los Muertos cross arm-breaker submission hold.

**Tazz:** Oh no! This isn't good!

Alejandro went for the jump to complete the submission...

...only for Justin to quickly roll him up out of nowhere, slipping his left arm out of the way, and dropping his legs down with an odd leg drop-style variation of a pin to keep Alejandro down for the pinfall.

**Todd Grisham:** Whoa, wait a minute!

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "Shut 'Em Down" by Public Enemy)**

Geoff applauded the effort of the rising stars in the ring, as his next challenger, Justin, ran around the ring in celebration, with Heather soon joining in. Alejandro quickly sprang up, briefly kicking the ropes near him in disappointment.

**Tony Chimel:** The winner of this match, Justin!

**Tazz:** I knew he was gonna get out of trouble there!

**Todd Grisham:** Geoff is impressed with the match Alejandro and Justin had here, in the main event of tonight's post-WrestleMania edition of NXT!

As the commentators appreciated tonight's main event, Geoff entered the ring, carrying his NXT Championship with him, to meet up with Justin, who he will meet in the ring next week. After a brief moment of little action, the NXT Champion extended an arm, offering a handshake of sorts. however, raised up a fist instead, preferring a bro-fist, which the NXT Champion soon accepted, before leaving the ring, and letting the Hawaiian-Canadian and his valet celebrate in the closing moments of the show.

**Tazz:** Well, now we know that the match could go either way, with no problems between these two opponents soon-to-be.

**Todd Grisham:** We'd like to thank the fans for being here in the Oceanfront Arena, as tonight, NXT brought itself to Wildwoods, New Jersey. Good night, Jersey, and the wild crowd that hones from this state!

The show faded out on Justin raising his arms in victory with his lovely girlfriend Heather.

**Universal United Wrestling Federation © 2013. Don't try to make these written actions a reality at home or anywhere.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**I guess with more enjoyable games and programs (Garry's Mod mainly), plus school coming back up, these updates will probably be even slower in the near future.**

**Let's go over the results of this show, shall we?**

**Team Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star) won a Fatal 4 Way tag team bout, which also involved the teams of Edgeheads 2.0 (Mordecai/Rigby), Epico and Primo and Dead Man's Hand (D.O.C./Mike Knox).**

**Nightwing defeated William Regal**

**Owen defeated Eddy**

**Justin defeated Alejandro**


	17. UUWF Profile: Team Lightning Strikes

**Universal United Wrestling Federation - Superstar Profile Double Feature**

**I decided that one profile every week won't be enough, since updates aren't really... quick.**

**Superstars of this chapter: Team Lightning Strikes (Lightning and Lightning Dust)**

**Lightning**

**Show originated from:** Total Drama

**Debuting season:** Season 4/Revenge of the Island

**Weight:** 198 pounds

**Age:** 19

**Alignment (Face, heel or tweener):** Heel

**Type of superstar:** Cocky

**Debut:** 2012

**Current brand:** NXT (developmental)

**Theme:** "Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Finisher:** Sha-Starstruck (snap swinging neckbreaker)

**Signatures:** Fisherman's suplex, missile dropkick, sunset flip DDT (kind of hard to imagine being possible, but whatever)

**Accomplishments:** 1-time NXT Champion (2012), 1-time and current NXT Tag Team Champion with Lightning Dust (2013)

**History:** Lightning made his debut in the summer of 2012 as a single superstar, starting off on NXT, with occasional appearances on ECW and SmackDown. Months later, he found love in his soon-to-become valet Anne Maria, and had a brief stint as NXT Champion for merely three weeks in October, before losing it to Justin, who passed the title along to Kassius Ohno in December. In that same month, Lightning challenged then-NXT Tag Team Champions Mordecai and Rigby, otherwise known as the Edgeheads, to a match the next week, for the titles. In that next episode, Lightning's partner was revealed to be the debuting Lightning Dust, as they soon came off an unexpected victory, with Lightning rolling up Mordecai after a low-blow, starting their heel personalities.

**Lightning Dust**

**Show originated from:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Debuting season/episode:** Season 3, episode 7, "Wonderbolts Academy"

**Weight:** 125 pounds

**Age:** 18

**Alignment (Face, heel or tweener):** Heel

**Type of superstar:** Cocky

**Debut:** 2013

**Current brand:** NXT (developmental)

**Theme:** "Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Finisher:** Sparks Fly (wheelbarrow facebuster)

**Signatures:** Springboard moonsault body block, diving knee drop

**Accomplishments:** 1-time and current NXT Tag Team Champion with Lightning (2013)

**History:** There isn't much to say about this superstar, as she had just started on NXT and has already won the NXT Tag Team Championships with Lightning.

Her debut was as Lightning's partner, where they became the as-of-now reigning NXT Tag Team Champions


	18. UUWF Theme Guide - April 2013

**UUWF: Theme Guide**

**This is the guide to the songs of the shows and for the entrances of the superstars, from all three main brands, and the developmental brand, NXT. Also includes the general managers of the shows and some of the non-wrestlers/semi-active wrestlers.**

**Note: The names of the artist/song may not be correct, so be sure to correct me just in case**

**In alphabetical order (except for those who share a theme and/or are a stable), here is the music, updated as of now:**

**Raw:** Papa Roach - "To Be Loved"

**SmackDown:** Shinedown - "Cry For Help"

**ECW:** Powerman 5000 - "The Way It Is"

**NXT:** CFO$ feat. Todd Clark - "New Day Coming"

**Main Event:** Shinedown - "Diamond Eyes"

**3MB (Heath Slater/Drew McIntyre/Jinder Mahal):** Jim Johnston - "More Than One Man"

**Adrian Neville:** Left With Tomorrow - "Faceless"

**AJ Lee:** Jim Johnston - "Let's Light It Up"

**AJ Styles:** GRITS and Dale Oliver - "I Am (GRITS Remix)"

**Alberto Del Rio:** Jim Johnston - "Realeza (Remix)"

**Alejandro:** Jim Johnston - "Realeza"

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** Kyle Justin - Angry Video Game Nerd theme song

**Antonio Cesaro:** Jim Johnston - "Miracle"

**Applejack:** The DX Band - "My Time"

**Austin Aries:** Dale Oliver - "Raging of the Region"

**Babs Seed:** Adelita's Way - "Cage The Beast"

**Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels/Kazarian):** Dale Oliver - "Devious"

**Bam Bam Bigelow:** Bruce Dickinson and Roy Z - "The Zoo"

**Baraka:** Rob Zombie - "Dragula"

**Bender:** Grinspoon - "Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck"

**Big E. Langston:** KPM Music - "Can't Keep Still"

**Big Show:** Brand New Sin - "Crank It Up"

**Bo Dallas:** Jim Johnston - "Texas Special"

**Bobby Roode:** Dale Oliver - "Off The Chain (instrumental)"

**Booker T:** Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise - "Rap Sheet"

**Brock Lesnar:** Jim Johnston - "Next Big Thing" (2013 version)

**Chavo Guerrero:** Jim Johnston - "Chavito Ardiente"

**Chris Benoit:** Our Lady Peace - "Whatever" (V2)

**Chris Jericho:** Saliva - "King of My World"

**Chris McLean:** O'Jays - "For The Love of Money"

**Christian:** Waterproof Blonde - "Just Close Your Eyes"

**CM Punk:** In Living Colour - "Cult of Personality"

**Cody Rhodes:** Downstait - "Smoke and Mirrors"

**Corey Graves:** Carl B. - "Dead and Gone"

**Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom/Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle):** Bleeding in Stereo - "Black or White"

**Damien Sandow:** George Frideric Handel - "Hallelujah Chorus"

**Dan:** Three Days Grace - "I Hate Everything About You"

**Daniel Bryan:** Jim Johnston - "Flight of the Valkyries (rock version)"

**David Otunga:** S-Preme - "All About The Power"

**Dead Man's Hand (Mike Knox/D.O.C.):** Dale Oliver - "Dead Man's Hand"

**Dolph Ziggler:** Downstait - "Here to Show The World"

**Discord:** The Living Tombstone/Eurobeat Brony - "Discord"

**Eddy:** AC/DC - "Money Made"

**Eddie Guerrero:** Eddie Guerrero - "I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal"

**Edge/Edgeheads 2.0 (Mordecai/Rigby):** Alterbridge - "Metalingus"

**Evan Bourne:** Mutiny Within - "Born to Win"

**Fandango:** Jim Johnston - "ChaLaLaLa"

**Fluttershy:** Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen"

**Geoff/Bridgette:** Kid Rock - "American Badass"

**Goldust:** Jim Johnston - "Gold Lust"

**Goro/Kintaro:** Mortal Kombat 9 OST - "Goro's Lair"

**Homer Simpson:** Green Day - "Simpsons Theme (movie version)"

**Hornswoggle:** Jim Johnston - "Hes Ma Da"

**Hulk Hogan:** Jimi Hendrix - "Voodoo Child"

**Hunico:** Reychesta Secret Weapon - "Respeto"

**Hurricane Helms:** Jim Johnston - "Eye of the Hurricane"

**James Storm:** Montgomery Getry - "Longnecks and Rednecks"

**Jeff Hardy:** Jeff Hardy - "Similar Creatures"

**John Cena:** John Cena - "My Time is Now"

**John Morrison:** Stonefree Experience - "This Ain't No Make Believe"

**Johnny Cage:** LA Riots - "Prepare Yourself"

**Justin/Heather:** Public Enemy - "Shut Em Down"

**Justin Gabriel:** Jim Johnston - "The Rising"

**Leo Pittsburg:** Limp Bizkit - "Rollin'"

**Liu Kang/Kitana:** Alan Parsons Project - "Sirius" (Ricky Steamboat's first theme)

**Louis Bannter:** Jim Johnston - "Domination (instrumental)" (The WWF Brawl 4 All theme)

**Lumpy:** Disturbed - "Glass Shatters" (One of Stone Cold Steve Austin's alternate entrance themes)

**Lyra:** Jim Johnston - "Reality" (The Miz's early SmackDown/ECW theme)

**Kane:** Jim Johnston - "Veil of Fire" (2011)

**Kassius Ohno:** Modern Echo - "Flatlined"

**Kurt Angle:** Dale Oliver feat. Tha Trademarc - "Gold Medal"

**Kofi Kingston:** Collie Buddz - "SOS"

**Mark Henry:** Three 6 Mafia - "Some Bodies Gonna Get It"

**Matt Hardy:** Monster Magnet - "Live For The Moment"

**Mick Foley:** Jim Johnston - "Wreck"

**Mr. Anderson:** Dale Oliver - "Feedback"

**Nightwing:** HIM - "Rip Out The Wings of a Butterfly"

**Nostalgia Critic:** "_Unknown Title_ (2013 - present Nostalgia Critic intro theme)"

**Owen:** Jim Johnston - "Unstable"

**Peter Griffin:** John Cena - "Basic Thuganomics"

**Pinkie Pie:** Mercy Drive - "Burn In My Light"

**Prime Time Players (Darren Young/Titus O'Neal):** Jim Johnston - "Making Moves"

**Rainbow Dash:** Seether - "Out Of My Way"

**Randy Orton:** Rev Theory - "Voices"

**Rarity: **Jim Johnston - "_Unknown Title_ (WWE '12/'13 Gold Medalist theme)"

**Raven:** Stereomud - "End of Everything"

**Rey Mysterio:** P.O.D. - "Booyaka 619"

**Rob Van Dam:** Breaking Point - "One Of A Kind"

**R-Truth:** Jim Johnston/Ron Killings - "What's Up?"

**Ryback:** Jim Johnston - "Meat On The Table"

**Sabu:** Harry Slash and The Slashtones - "Huka Blues"

**Samoa Joe:** Dale Oliver - "Nation of Violence"

**Santino Marella:** Jim Johnston - "La Vittoria è Mia"

**Scorpion:** Scooter - "Fire"

**Sin Cara:** Jim Johnston - "Ancient Spirit"

**Shane McMahon:** Naughty by Nature - "Here Comes the Money"

**Sheamus:** Sean Jenness and Jim Johnston - "Written in My Face"

**Shining Armor/Princess Cadence:** Jim Johnston - "Masterpiece" (Chris Masters' first WWE theme)

**Spiderman:** Aerosmith - "Spiderman Theme"

**Spike:** Killswitch Engage - "This Fire Burns"

**Stephanie McMahon:** Jim Johnston - "Welcome to the Queendom"

**Sting:** Dale Oliver - "Slay Me (v3)"

**Sub-Zero:** The Immortals - "Chinese Ninja Warrior"

**S-Wreck/Diamond Tiara:** S-Preme - "I Come From Money"

**Team 3D (Bully Ray/Devon):** Powerman 5000 - "Bombshell"

**Team Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star):** Motorhead - "You Better Swim"

**Team Lightning Strikes (Lightning/Lightning Dust):** Downstait - "Say It To My Face"

**Ted DiBiase Jr.:** I Fight Dragons - "Money"

**The Colons (Primo/Epico):** Jim Johnston - "Enchanted Isle"

**The Great Khali:** Panjabi MC - "Land of Five Rivers"

**The Miz:** Downstait - "I Came to Play"

**The Rock:** Jim Johnston - "Electrifying"

**The Sandman:** Metallica - "Enter Sandman"

**The Shield (Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns):** Jim Johnston - "Special Op"

**Tommy Dreamer:** Alice in Chains - "Man in the Box"

**Too Cool (Scotty 2 Hotty/Grandmaster Sexay):** - "You Look Fly Today"

**Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay/Sweet T):** Jim Johnston - "Somebody Call My Momma"

**Trent:** Jimi Hendrix - "Voodoo Child"

**Trixie:** The Living Tombstone and Lauren G. - "Magic"

**Triple H:** Motorhead - "The Game"

**Twilight Sparkle:** Digital Summer - "Playing the Saint"

**Tyson Kidd:** Ronnie Stone & Neil Griffiths - "Bed of Nails"

**Undertaker:** Jim Johnston - "Dark Side"

**Wade Barrett/Mason Ryan:** Jim Johnston - "God Save Our Queen"

**We The People (Jack Swagger/Zeb Colter/Charlie Haas):** Jim Johnston - "Patriot"

**William Regal:** Jim Johnston - "Regality"

**Vader:** Jim Johnston - "Mastodon"

**Vince (Mr.) McMahon:** Jim Johnston - "No Chance in Hell"

**Yoshi Tatsu:** Jim Johnston - "J-Pop Drop"

**Zack Ryder: **Downstait - "Radio"


	19. UUWF Profile: Apple Bloom

**Universal United Wrestling Federation - Superstar Profile**

**Superstar of the chapter: Apple Bloom**

**Apple Bloom**

**Show originated from:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Debuting season:** Season 1

**Weight:** 125 pounds

**Age:** 19

**Alignment (Face, heel or tweener):** Face

**Type of superstar:** Blue chipper (A clean-cut future star)

**Debut:** 2011

**Current brand:** Raw

**Theme:** Bleeding in Stereo - "Black or White"

**Finisher:** Sweet Chin Music (superkick)

**Signatures:** Figure four leglock, springboard elbow drop, Dragon suplex (full nelson/German suplex combination move)

**Accomplishments:** 1-time Raw Tag Team Champion (with Sweetie Belle) (2012).

**History:** Apple Bloom, along with best friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, debuted in NXT in late 2011. Despite not winning any accomplishments during the time in the developmental brand, Bloom moved up to the main roster at the same time of her friends in early 2012, to SmackDown, where she feuded with rival Diamond Tiara, another NXT graduate in the boom period of the developmental territory. The feud was forced to an end when Apple Bloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were drafted to Raw, while Tiara stayed in the midcard, with only a transitional one-week reign as Untied States Champion. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle later won the Raw Tag Team Championships, losing them later to Christopher Daniels and Kazarian of Bad Influence, who lost the titles in turn to Kane and Daniel Bryan, aka Team Hell No, and then jumped ship to SmackDown soon after.


	20. UUWF Profile: Justin

**Universal United Wrestling Federation - Superstar Profile**

**Superstar of the chapter:** Justin

**Justin**

**Show originated from:** Total Drama series

**Debuting season:** Season 1

**Weight:** 212 pounds

**Age:** 21

**Alignment (Face, heel or tweener):** Face

**Type of superstar:** Renegade

**Debut:** 2008

**Current brand:** NXT (developmental)

**Theme:** "Shut 'Em Down" by Public Enemy

**Finisher:** Hawaiian Hellride (Flip Piledriver), Hawaiian Corkscrew (Starship Pain)

**Signatures:** Flying chuck kick (Springboard spinkick), Float Over DDT, Astro Head Scissors

**Accomplishments:** 1-time NXT Champion (2012), UUWF Tag Team Champion with Trent (2008), UUWF Intercontinental Champion (2009)

History: Justin made his debut in UUWF in 2008, where he was first paired up with Trent as a tag team called the Drama Brothers. Despite their heel tactics, the two were actually favorites with the female demographic. By that time, Justin portrayed a Hawaiian narcissist who didn't care about anything or anyone but his looks. Almost one month as a team, they quickly got the UUWF Tag Team Championship when they defeated Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly. The twosome would hold on to the titles for two months before losing them to CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. Three weeks later, they would regain the titles in a house show. The twosome would finally lose their titles to The Colon Twins (Primo & Carlito) at UUWF Elimination Chamber. Justin would soon blame one of the most hated men of his time when he blamed Trent for the loss. The rivalry culminated at Wrestlemania when Justin defeat Trent by using Trent's own guitar.

After defeating Trent, Justin went on a complete tear, defeating Rey Mysterio at UUWF's Scrambler PPV for the Intercontinental Championship. Meanwhile, his heel turn didn't last very long as somewhere around Survivor Series, Justin began to become a face again, even when he feuded with the newest UUWF Superstar Drew McIntyre. Justin also buried the hatchet with Trent when his team consisting of Angry Video Game Nerd, Evan Bourne, and Matt Hardy became victorious against the team of The Miz, Sheamus, Johnny Cage, Leo Pittsburg, and Drew McIntyre. He soon lost the IC title to Drew McIntyre at UUWF Armageddon, but in 2010, he managed to regain the title at UUWF Elimination Chamber.

That year, he competed at UUWF Wrestlemania 26's Money In The Bank match, where he came so close to getting the MITB briefcase, which was won by CM Punk. After WrestleMania, Justin was suddenly attacked by UUWF's newcomer Alejandro Burromuerto, which would lead to a match at UUWF Extreme Rules. Alejandro won the title and put Justin on the shelf with an injured elbow. Justin was out for only 10 months.

In Feburary of 2011, Justin returned to a screaming ovation and cost Alejandro the Intercontinental Championship when Justin hit Alejandro with a pool stick, which forced Justin to roll Kofi right on top of him for the three count. Justin no longer became the narcissistic superstar that he was. Justin's new persona was a renegade beauty looking for redemption and revenge. Right around the same time, Alejandro was in a relationship with then-girlfriend Heather. Alejandro blamed this loss on her, and this forced a sad breakup between him and Heather. This forced a Hawaiian Street Fight between Justin and Alejandro at UUWF's WrestleMania. To Alejandro's surprise and to the fans delight, Heather decided to be in the corner of Justin. This was effective as Justin managed to defeat Alejandro in front of 75,000 screaming fans.

Soon after the 2011 draft, both Justin and Heather were traded to NXT, when it was changed from its original name of FCW, which also forced Alejandro along with them as well. The partnership between Justin and Heather soon turned into a romantic relationship which didn't sit well with Alejandro. With Heather in the passenger's seat, Justin's role in NXT kept on shining. In the span of six months, Justin had countless matches with Liu Kang, Nightwing, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mordecai, Damien Sandow, Titus O'Neil, Big E. Langston and Antonio Cesaro, in which most of those matches notched a win for the Hawaiian Heartthrob.

Despite all of his work, he kept getting passed down for title shot after title shot, which came at the expense of NXT General Manager Chris McLean. His patience finally got paid off when he met Lightning for the NXT Championship. After a back-to-battle despite interference from Anne Maria, Justin finally won the NXT Championship in October. But two months with the title, he lost to Kassius Ohno thanks to some unfair advantage from Chris McLean. Unfortunately for Ohno, he only held to the title for one month by losing to Geoff. Despite the loss, Justin plans to once again regain the title he was destined to become, and that is to once again become NXT Champion.


End file.
